Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard
by Melindra
Summary: Comment réunir un Gryffondor et un Serpentard? Par des caresses ou des rêves torrides? Par un Salazar fou amoureux de Godric? Une incursion dans les rêves des dormeurs de Poudlard ou le chant des phénix? RAR à la fin du chapitre 15 !FINIE
1. Un escalier capricieux

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça.

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

Prologue 

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et l'école de Poudlard avait sombré dans le sommeil. Le ciel étoilé se couvrait de nuages facétieux si communs en ce mois de mars, et qui promettaient de belles ondées nocturnes.

Dans son bureau aux mille objets magiques, Albus Dumbledore caressait doucement le plumage de son phénix, Fumseck. Il semblait songeur, presque perdu dans des pensées profondes. Les personnages des tableaux, anciens directeurs ou directrices de Poudlard, l'observaient en silence avec attention, car Albus les surprenait toujours. Il raisonnait très vite et déterminait avec acuité les conséquences de toutes choses. Nul n'aurait jamais su dire à l'avance ce qu'allait faire l'illustre directeur du collège de Poudlard... Fumseck lança un doux trille, et déploya un instant ses ailes magnifiques. C'était un magnifique phénix au plumage flamboyant, un oiseau éternel au chant merveilleux. L'une des plus belles créatures magiques qui fut.

- Oui, je ne sais pas qui cela va être. Peut-être Miss Granger. Cela ne me surprendrait pas, murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même. Non vraiment pas...

Quelque part dans le château une horloge sonna onze coups avec insolence : la pendule sur le bureau de Dumbledore n'affichait que onze heures moins le quart. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Car du fait de leurs fonctions, ils avaient tous été dans la confidence... Depuis mille ans, chaque ancien directeur révelait ce secret au nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Mais au fur et à mesure des siècles, certains précieux renseignements s'étaient hélas perdus... Albus Dumbledore avait bien essayé de les retrouver, hélas en vain : aucun manuscrit, même parmi les plus anciens, ne révélait quoique ce fut. Le secret avait été trop bien gardé.

- Albus, fit l'un d'eux avec inquiétude, j'ai l'impression que cela commence.

- En effet, fut la réponse sereine, cela fait déjà un petit moment que les horloges de Poudlard se dérèglent. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, aucun cours n'a commencé ou ne s'est achevé à l'heure...

Albus sourit :

- En tout cas, ça met un peu de vie dans notre vieille école ! Certains élèves s'amusent à arriver en « retard » à leur cours, prétextant avoir été mis en erreur par les horloges... Les professeurs quant à eux se plaignent du désordre général que tout cela occasionne.

Il songeait à Fred et à Georges qui avaient rapidement mis cette tactique au point pour les cours les plus ennuyeux.

- Cela n'a pas de sens !, s'exclama aussitôt le personnage d'un autre tableau. Pourquoi dans ces conditions le sortilège prévu par les quatre fondateurs ne se déclenche-t-il pas ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Souvenez-vous, mes amis, expliqua Albus, le message que l'on vous a transmis à chaque prise de fonction. Il y a une autre condition : « le besoin appelle le besoin ». Alors même si effectivement aujourd'hui Poudlard a besoin de ce sortilège, il y a cette condition essentielle : le besoin de la personne désignée pour accomplir ce sortilège...

- Mais en quoi quel peut être le besoin d'une simple personne qui nécessiterait l'accomplissement de cet ancien sortilège ? s'exclama une ancienne directrice. Les élèves n'ont rien à voir avec les quatre fondateurs...

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, dit simplement Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être que cet antique sortilège révélera quelque chose de primordial à cette personne. Quelque chose qu'il lui serait impossible de savoir autrement car les circonstances en le lui permettent pas..., prédit-il sans le savoir.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tout cela est si compliqué, se lamenta un autre tableau. Le risque est énorme !! Les sortilèges de Poudlard s'affaiblissent d'heure en heure maintenant !

- Je me suis toujours demandée en quoi consistait ce second « besoin »..., murmura l'ancienne directrice. En quoi le passé pouvait aider l'avenir...

Dumbledore sourit :

- Cela, très chère, je suis sûr que nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir... Et je suis sûr que cela nous surprendra.

Partie I 

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que plus aucune pendule de Poudlard ne donnait l'heure correctement. Alors, le temps qui s'écoulait paraissait prendre de grandes libertés grâce aux horloges facétieuses. Il cédait à d'étranges fantaisies, faisant s'éterniser les heures de cours, et raccourcissait les soirées... Mais ce n'était pas là le seul problème. Certains sortilèges de Poudlard semblaient victimes d'un coup de folie : les portes se bloquaient ou claquaient au nez de ceux voulant les utiliser. Les sortilèges réglant la température à l'intérieur du château se déréglaient : il n'était pas rare de voir de la neige dans les couloirs ou un climat quasi-tropical se développer à d'autres endroits. Certains balais d'entrainement avaient pris la fuite pour « retourner » à l'état sauvage et se déplacer en escadrille. Madame Bibine essayait désespérement de les rattraper mais en vain... Pire par certains endroits, le château se détériorait. Les pierres que rien n'avait altéré pendant mille ans se fissuraient, ou plus étrangement prenaient une curieuse coloration grise. Comme si le château lui-même accusait un sacré coup de vieux.

En fait les élèves n'avaient pas tardé à découvrir que les seules pendules fiables étaient les montres qu'ils portaient au poignet, quand ils en avaient bien évidemment. Mais aucun élève ne semblait se rendre compte de la gravité du problème, sauf peut-être Hermione. Elle parlait déjà d'une possible fermeture de l'école. Elle avait déjà sa théorie sur le vieillissement des sortilèges de Poudlard, qu'elle expliquait à grands renforts d'exemples. Mais personne ne l'écoutait : après tout, le péril ne semblait pas imminent, alors...

La seule conséquence notable de tout cela pour Harry, c'était un retard catastrophique au dernier cours du Professeur Rogue. Lequel lui avait aussitôt donné un devoir supplémentaire. Qui lui avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit, évidemment. Aussi...

Ce matin-là Harry Potter, le plus célébre des sorciers après Albus Dumbledore évidemment, n'avait rien de sexy.

De toute façon, il faisait partie des personnes pour lesquelles le matin était le pire moment de la journée : il s'agissait pour lui d'un mal nécessaire pour pouvoir se recoucher le soir. Mais ce n'était pas que cela. On aurait presque dit que Harry faisait tout pour détruire son mythe de garçon qui avait survécu A-Vous-Savez-Qui, et y réussissait... Cela faisait longtemps que les filles de Poudlard ne soupiraient plus après lui... Sauf quand malheureusement il se retrouvait mêlé à une histoire pas possible, comme la Coupe de Trois Sorciers... Sa côté de popularité remontait alors en flèche. Et il faisait tout pour que cela ne dure pas, et qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Aussi ses vêtements étaient souvent chiffonnés et sa robe de sorcier rarement sans plis. Tout simplement parce qu'il était bien trop flemmard : un simple sortilège les aurait rendu impeccable. Hermione en se privait pas de lui dire ! Il fallait préciser que Ron faisait pareil que Harry, jusqu'au jour où il en avait eu assez d'entendre Hermione râler sur son manque de soin. Ca, et la menace de dire à Madame Weasley que son fils, un préfet !, portait des vêtements chiffonnés...

Harry avait aussi – et depuis longtemps ! – abandonné une quête impossible : discipliner ses cheveux en bataille. Car c'était pour ne pas imiter Drago Malefoy qu'il ne succombait pas à la tentation chaque jour plus forte d'utiliser du gel. Ou de la lotion de misenplis : dans son cas , il ignorait ce qui marcherait le mieux pour calmer ses mèches rebelles...

Mais ce matin-là donc, c'était pire que tout. Les épis de ses cheveux semblaient s'être mutipliés pendant la nuit. Ses vêtements et sa robe de sorcier avaient visiblement passé la nuit roulés en boule dans un coin. Et Harry avait les yeux bouffis et brûlants. Il prit son petit déjeuner en baillant, mangeant presque à tâtons, sans faire attention aux saveurs. Ou aux remarques diverses.

- Euh, Harry tu es au courant que tu viens de prendre du porridge ? Tu détestes ça...! Et puis je croyais que ça te rendait malade. Oh d'accord, c'est ton excuse pour sécher le cours de potions... Essaye de ne pas vomir sur moi, tu veux ? Pas comme ton dernier essai de porridge.

- Harry, c'est ma tartine ça !!

- Hé mais ne t'essuie pas avec ma robe !!

- Harry, tu es sûr que tu es _vraiment_ réveillé ?

Il était incapable de suivre la moindre conversation ou d'arriver à réfléchir : en fait, il réservait ses maigres forces pour l'épreuve ultime qui l'attendait.

Toutefois, il se servit plusieurs fois d'un remède miracle : le café. Il finit par être enfin capable de garder les yeux ouverts et passa lentement du statut de zombie à celui d'être vivant. Il recracha donc la dernière cuillièrée de porridge qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Et découvrit que son estomac ne s'habituait toujours pas à cette mixture atroce. C'était sûr : la journée serait horrible !

Quand la première cloche de la matinée sonna, il se leva pour aller en cours. Certains élèves consultèrent leur montre, mais pour une fois, la cloche était à l'heure. Harry suivit le flot des élèves en silence, la tête toujours embrumée par le manque de sommeil.

Trois pas avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe de Rogue, le café aidant, Harry se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait oublié son devoir de potions. Il se figea au milieu des élèves qui entraient dans le cachot.

- Oh non...! Ron ne m'attends pas : j'ai oublié d'emmener mon devoir de potion !, lui dit-il, catastophé.

Ron fit une grimace :

- Oh là là ! Tu sais ce qui t'attends mon vieux !. Ou tu entres à l'heure, mais sans ton devoir et tu as une colle. Ou alors tu arrives en retard mais avec ton devoir et tu as une colle ! Tu prends quelle option ?

- Ne plaisante pas ! C'était déjà une punition !, répondit Harry inquiet. Je préfère arriver en retard !

- Je crois que tu ne seras pas le seul ce matin : d'ordinaire ce cher Drago est le premier arrivé. Et Crabbe et Goyle ne se seraient jamais installés sans lui. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, nota Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Malefoy : ils font vraiment une drôle de tête tous les deux.

Crabbe et Goyle mumuraient entre eux, inquiets. Quelques mots parvinrent aux oreilles de Seamus qui se pencha pour les répéter à Ron et Harry qui posaient leurs affaires :

- Il semblerait que Malefoy ait disparu depuis ce matin... Son lit était vide.

- Tiens donc, ironisa Ron, ce cher Malefoy aurait-il découché ? Je me demande si Pansy est là ce matin... !

- C'est vrai qu'on ne a pas vu ce cher Malefoy se pavaner ce matin à la table des Serpentard, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Harry, sans vraiment les écouter, posa rapidement ses affaires :

- Je vous laisse mes affaires et je reviens tout de suite.

- Où allez-vous Monsieur Potter ? lança une voix bien trop connue et très désagréable.

- Chercher mon devoir supplémentaire !, répondit Harry en fermant la porte du cachot derrière lui, sans doute juste avant que le professeur Rogue ne lui interdise de sortir.

Il se mit à courir dans le couloir désormais désert. Il était désormais bien réveillé, mais trop tard. Il pesta tout du long du trajet : dire qu'il s'était couché si tard pour ce fichu devoir ! Saloperie de journée !

Tout cela n'aurait pas été si grave, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait de Rogue. Il était clair qu'il aurait le droit à un autre devoir supplémentaire. Enfin, tout plutôt qu'une colle avec lui. Si seulement ses cours avaient pu avoir lieu le soir, ou de préférence jamais ! Cela lui simplifierait considérablement l'existence... Et puis toujours ces cours avec ces Serpentard moqueurs ! Tout ça pour « renforcer la confraternité des sorciers ». Alors qu'il existait un antagonisme... naturel entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ce n'était pas anodin si lors de la fondation de l'école, Serpentard lui-même n'avait pas voulu rester avec Gryffondor. Harry devinait que jamais ces deux-là n'auraient pu gérer l'école ensemble... Ou rester dans la même pièce !

Harry grimpait les escaliers en courant. Et il y en avait, la salle de cours étant située dans les cachots de Poudlard. Avoir cours dans un cachot : une aberration pour un moldu. Une réalité peu agréable pour lui. Il arriva enfin dans la tour aux escaliers. Ces escaliers qui bougeaient n'importe quand pour n'importe où... Et aujourd'hui, rien n'était plus exact. Franchement... Quelle saloperie de journée !

Ainsi au lieu d'être au troisième étage, il se retrouva au sixième étage bis. Un étage intermédiaire dont il avait remarqué que les escaliers n'y menaient jamais. Combien de fois avait-il voulu l'explorer ? Hein ? Et pourquoi ce matin, quand l'heure tournait inexorablement, avait-il enfin la possiblité de l'explorer ?

Il redescendit prestement les escaliers, mais ils donnaient sur un mur aveugle. C'était comme si Poudlard avait décidé que ce matin, Harry irait au 6ème étage bis et se prendrait une colle avec Rogue. Avec du travail supplémentaire évidemment. Cela, Harry le devinait sans aucun don de voyance. Il se décida à mettre un pas dans le couloir du 6ème étage bis. Il se retourna, espérant que l'escalier change d'avis pour le remettre dans le droit chemin et le conduire enfin au tableau de la grosse dame : c'était là la seule entrée menant à sa salle commune. Sans effet évidemment. Comme quoi un escalier, même en pierre peut être borné. Même avec des insultes, il ne bougea pas...

Harry soupira, excédé et et même temps, légèrement inquiet. Car il trouvait cela franchement étrange : il avait entendu dire qu'on avait essayé d'atteindre cet étage mais que la magie semblait inefficace. Hermione le lui avait un jour où il en avait fait la remarque à haute voix :

- Harry, quand te décideras-tu à lire « L'histoire de Poudlard » ? Quand tu quitteras l'école ? Enfin ! Ce couloir est inaccessible depuis la fondation de l'école !!, dit-elle. C'est sans doute les fondateurs eux-même qui l'ont condamné...

Elle avait poursuivi en lui expliquant que cela avait toujours été impossible d'y accéder. Même avec un sortilège de vol ou avec un balai. Il semblait y avoir une protection très élaborée sur cet étage. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui s'y trouvait-il, hein ? A croire qu'il avait vraiment un don pour attirer les ennuis...

Harry se résolut à faire quelques pas hésitants dans le couloir sombre, espérant à chaque pas entendre le grincement discret de l'escalier. Seul le silence l'accompagnait. Et pour cause, ce fichu escalier ne bougeait pas, comme s'il l'attendait. Mais Harry en doutait franchement...

Il marchait sur un épais tapis de poussières et de débris indéfinissables. Le couloir, inaccessible depuis des siècles, était d'une saleté incommensurable. Ron n'y aurait pas pu faire un pas, tant les toiles d'araignées y étaient nombreuses... Pourtant, oui pourtant, il y avait des traces de pas par terre. Cela était vraiment étrange. Quelqu'un s'était donc aventuré dans ce couloir sombre et morne, amené sans doute là par cet escalier à la volonté inflexible. Et ce fut à cet instant que l'escalier derrière lui daigna bouger enfin... Trop loin évidemment pour que Harry puisse l'attraper. D'ailleurs, il ne courra même pas, sachant que de toute façon Rogue avait déjà scellé son sort. Autant s'éviter la torture d'un cours de potion.

Alors, comme les traces de pas avant lui, il explora chaque pièce. La première pièce n'était qu'un vieux débarras aux étagères délabrées ou tombées en poussière depuis longtemps... Harry continua à s'avancer dans le couloir, dépassant des pièces dont les portes n'avaient pas résisté à l'écoulement implacable du temps : un bref coup d'œil suffisait pour comprendre que ces pièces ne contenaient plus rien d'intéressant. Ou alors il aurait fallu creuser dans les strates de poussière et de débris divers...

Harry ouvrit une autre porte, au hasard. Elle ne contenait que d'anciens vestiges d'une chambre à coucher et d'un bureau. Le mobilier était moisi, quand il n'était pas tombé en poussière, et le matelas pourri et éventré. Rien n'avait survécu au passage des ans. L'air sentait horriblement le renfermé et la moisissure. Chacun de ses pas soulevait d'horribles paquets de poussière. Toutefois, Harry crut vaguement reconnaître le style de Gryffondor. Son intuition fut bientôt confirmée :dans la pierre au dessus de la cheminée était sculpté un gryffon qui tenait dans ses griffes une baguette. La poussière et la crasse dissimulé un serpent lové dans le cou du Gryffon... Pensif, Harry sut qu'il se trouvait alors dans la tour de Gryffondor. Peut-être y avait-il un escalier interne et non magique. Jusqu'au dortoir de sa tour... Du moins, il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Un orage matinal éclata dehors et attira l'attention de Harry. Il s'approcha des fenêtres pour regarder au dehors. Qui sait, cela lui permettrait de savoir plus précisément où il se trouvait. Le tonnerre fit soudain trembler les vitres de la chambre toujours intactes, alors qu'un éclair tout proche l'éblouit. Harry ressentit un curieux vertige, une sorte de chute intense, à la fois sans fin et instantanée.... Il avait l'impression dérangeante d'avoir été entrainé très loin. Mais sans avoir bougé et c'était là le plus troublant... Il posa ses deux mains sur les vitres comme pour se rattraper, le souffle étrangement court, le cœur battantà tout rompre... Harry resta ainsi dans cette position un moment, le temps que ce vertige s'arrête. Il observa ainsi la fureur des éléments qui ne dura pas : aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le soleil se remit à briller rapidement.

Et quand Harry se retourna, la chambre avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. C'était... magique... Tout semblait neuf et propre : draps et teintures aux couleurs flamboyantes, feu dans l'âtre et papiers en ordre sur le bureau. Dans un coin de la pièce, un encens magique répandait ses effluves : la fumée virevoltait et dansait sous la forme d'une fragile petite fée... Une pendule sur l'âtre de la cheminée égrenait ses tic-tac réguliers. Quelques vêtements étaient posés soigneusement sur le lit. Un très joli lit à baldaquin aux colonnes délicatements sculptées d'ailleurs. Harry se serait-il approché qu'il aurait remarqué deux lettres gravées et enlacées : G et S.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry sortit de la chambre vide, espérant revenir sur le couloir sombre et poussièreux...

- Ben voyons, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en soupirant.


	2. Godric Gryffondor

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation homo, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

**Bonjour à tous !!**

**Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire. Bon, soyez un peu patients, les choses vont bien finir par démarrer entre Harry et Drago. Si si... Il faut juste qu'il y en ait un qui se décide, c'est tout. Et euh, pardon pour les fautes et coquilles du précédent chapitre : j'ai beau relire, j'en loupe toujours autant...**

**A dire vrai quand j'ai lu vos reviews enthousiastes, j'ai eu un doute sur mon premier chapitre : j'ai été vérifier qu'il était bien comme il me semblait que je l'avais écrit et qu'une fée n'était pas passée par là pour me l'améliorer... Sérieusement !! Vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !**

Mifibou : Bien sûr que si j'attends des reviews !!! C'est une motivation géniale pour continuer à écrire et avoir d'autres idées. Alors surtout ne te prive pas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira . Et en effet, ce sera bien davantage qu'une « réconciliation » Harry/Drago. Sinon ce serait pas drôle de les avoir fait juste se rapprocher, pas vrai ?

Merci !

Melhuiwen : Merci pour tes compliments sur le style ! Parce que vu le temps que je passe sur chaque page lors des corrections... Pour dire, je relis tout à haute voix pour voir si ça va... Ben tu sais si j'ai « fait » un Harry un peu débraillé, c'est que j'aime bien le petit côté rebelle face au côté très net de Drago... Question d'opposé ! Je ne sais pas si leur « rencontre » dans ce chapitre va te plaire...

Onarluca : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Le début, c'est jamais facile à mettre en place. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ! (j'suis peut-être trop optimiste ?)

Eclair Ail : Merci, et t'en fais pas la suite devrait encore être encore plus intéressante !! Mais non attendre la suite ce n'est pas un point négatif !! Le chapitrage me permet répondre à vos reviews ce que je n'ai pas pu faire pour ma première fic.

Tiayel : Meuh non je suis pas sadique avec les lecteurs qui ont l'infinie patience de me lire... Bah, un ch'tit peu quand même ? Rien de méchant ! Pour le moment en tout cas... En fait si je suis sadique, c'est bien avec les persos... Et t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais aucune question sans réponse, ou alors posez-les moi pour que je puisse corriger la fic ! Bon bref, je suis contente que mon petit premier chapitre t'ai plu ! Merci !

Maliciaslytherin : Merci pour les compliments. Voui voui, t'en fais pas, ils formeront un joli petit couple... Dans un nombre conséquent de pages, évidemment. Je ne vais pas leur faciliter la tâche ! C'est vrai que le résumé laissait plutôt penser à un truc du genre « Kohlanta » : ça pourrait être rigolo, surtout si Drago perdait sa baguette et était obligé de supplier Harry... STOP ! J'ai déjà une fic en cours et deux autres en projet... Quoique. C'est bien tu me donnes des idées !!

**Ps – merci de ne pas me maudire pour ce chapitre : la transformation, ben c'est venu comme ça... Mon inconscient a déraillé. Et puis c'est mignon un furet ? Si si je vous assure, ça a un pelage magnifique ! On n'a qu'une envie c'est de le caresser... En évitant les quenottes.**

**Ps II – J'oubliais et je crois que c'est important... Un chapitre sera ajouté environ toutes les semaines, voire dans l'extrème pire des cas toutes les 2 semaines... Voilà, comme ça vous n'aurez pas trop à souffrir pour l'attente.**

**Ps III – J'ai eu la bêtise de mettre PG-13, alors que ce sera clairement PG-17... J'arrive pas à faire sage moi... Je me demande si on peut corriger ça. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre des insultes....**

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

Chapitre 2 – Godric Gryffondor

Et quand Harry se retourna, la chambre avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. C'était... magique... Tout semblait neuf et propre : draps et teintures aux couleurs flamboyantes, feu dans l'âtre et papiers en ordre sur le bureau. Dans un coin de la pièce, un encens magique répandait ses effluves : la fumée virevoltait et dansait sous la forme d'une fragile petite fée... Une pendule sur l'âtre de la cheminée égrenait ses tic-tac réguliers. Quelques vêtements étaient posés soigneusement sur le lit. Un très joli lit à baldaquin aux colonnes délicatements sculptées d'ailleurs. Harry se serait-il approché qu'il aurait remarqué deux lettres gravées et enlacées : G et S.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry sortit de la chambre vide, espérant revenir sur le couloir sombre et poussièreux...

- Ben voyons, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en soupirant.

Sans trop de surprise, il s'aperçut que le couloir avait été comme nettoyé. Quelque chose avait effaçé les dommages du temps. Le tapis était redevenu moelleux et propre : ses couleurs rouges et or indiscernables tantôt avaient été ravivées. Des chandeliers, pourvus de bougies aux flammes d'or rouge dansante, ornaient les murs ainsi quelques tableaux... Harry ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que les personnages des tableaux étaient immobiles, sans vie. Comme si les peintres sorciers avaient ignoré comment leur donner vie...

Et évidemment, plus de traces de pas. Seulement un silence qui n'en était plus un : celui-là, on le sentait vivant, habité. Renouvellé par des bruits d'origine humaine.

Harry ne songea même pas à rebrousser chemin, fasciné par ce lieu inconnu. Avec plus de précaution, il continua d'ouvrir les portes, désormais toutes neuves. Successivement, bibliothèque, laboratoire aux chaudrons étincelants, oisellerie aux hiboux aux couleurs fauves, salle de bains aux robinets d'or rouge s'ouvrirent à lui... Un tel luxe... Pour qui ?

Et au fond, un cagibi contrastant avec le reste. Petit, mais propre et bien aéré, le confort y était spartiate. Une simple cachette, avec une couverture usée, rapiécée, semblait-il... Harry devina sans peine qu'un elfe de maison vivait là. Il ne s'attarda pas et tenta d'entrer dans une autre pièce de l'étage : à sa grande suprise, il découvrit qu'elle avait été fermée par la magie. N'hésitant qu'un instant, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un bref « _Alohomora_ ».

La porte s'entrouvrit avec un léger déclic. Harry entra et fit quelques pas : cette pièce vaste et imposante semblait avoir plusieurs fonctions. Cette salle était pourvue de fauteuils confortables, de tables basses sur lesquelles se trouvaient plusieurs flacons d'alcools ou de liqueurs. Cette décoration semblait en faire une salle de réception, mais les nombreux objets magiques sur les étagères des bibliothèques ainsi que les rouleaux de parchemin, lui donnaient une fonction de salle d'étude.

Quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce sanglotait misérablement. Des sanglots tellement déchirants que sans nul doute, l'être à leur origine n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir... Harry s'approcha pour découvrir derrière un canapé moelleux un furet au poil roux magnifique et aux yeux gris intenses. Le furet était d'une grande taille et il ne tarda pas à s'aperçevoir de la présence du jeune Gryffondor. Il hurla, parfaitement intelligible, à la stupéfaction de Harry :

- Toi ?! C'est toi ?! Je vais te tuer, espèce de &&&&& !!

Le furet lui sauta dessus avec une telle force qu'Harry tomba à terre le souffle coupé. Le furet sur lui le griffa avec hargne. Surpris Harry mit un moment avant de réagir, récoltant de nombreuses griffures. Il se libéra assez pour sortir sa baguette et lancer le sortilège d'entrave.

- _Impedimenta_ !

Le furet tomba à terre, saucissonné certes, mais pas baillonné.

- Espèce de fils de sang-de-bourbe ! Tu vas me le payer !! Oh que oui !, rugit-il avec colère. Pour tout !! Je sais que tout ce qui m'arrive est ta faute ! C'est toujours ta faute !

Ses yeux luisaient de rage, ses crocs voulaient mordre, déchiqueter. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle rage. Il eût un vague frisson : c'était la première fois qu'une telle colère, qu'une telle volonté de tuer l'atteignait. Voldemort oui, avait voulu le tuer mais pas dans cette rage dévastatrice, insensée. Folle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ?, tonna une voix masculine derrière lui. _Accio baguette_ !

La baguette de Harry lui échappa aussitôt des mains. La voix était impérieuse et Harry se retourna tout en s'attendant à voir...

Ben pas ça, quoi !

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était grand et mince, mais pas fluet. Il avait des cheveux longs et noirs, réunis en catogan. Ses yeux mordorés le vissaient au sol. Car dans ses yeux se trouvait le pouvoir contenu dans son corps. Il exprimait ce que son corps avait appris à maîtriser et dominer. Ses oreilles étaient ornées de bijoux aux rubis flamboyants par quelque sortilège. Son visage était volontaire, les sourcils froncés. Ses lèvres pleines, presque charnues, n'étaient plus qu'en cet instant un pli serré. Harry sut d'instinct que c'était un grand sorcier. Car consciemment ou non il avait adopté une attitude défensive, bien campé sur ses jambes pour faire face à tout imprévu. On le sentait prêt à réagir rapidement. Son expression était sévère. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry, c'était la présence du blason des Gryffondor apposé sur la robe du sorcier... Trop surpris, il demeura donc silencieux.

- Alors ?, le secoua à nouveau cette voix grave avec impatience. Et cette baguette ?, interrogea l'homme.

- Ben..., fut la première et maigre réponse qui réussit à venir à l'esprit de Harry.

Car cet homme en face de lui avait un curieux magnétisme. Il était presque charismatisque. Peut-être que s'il réussissait à respirer, ça irait mieux...

- J'attends. Qui es-tu ? Que faisais tu à ce « furet » ?

Harry se reprit et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux. Il dit calmement :

- Ce furet a essayé de me mordre...

Il désigna les traces de griffures sur ses bras.

-... et je me suis défendu. Et j'apprécierais que vous me rendiez ma baguette. Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser un simple sortilège de défense. Je ne lui ai pas fait mal, expliqua-t-il.

Et Harry tendit calmement la main pour récupérer sa baguette.

L'homme sans répondre le considéra un instant, avant de regarder sa baguette.

- Hmm. Une bien belle baguette, observa-t-il. Elle provient de chez Olliver, non ? Je reconnais bien là sa facture soignée.

Le furet était devenu bizarrement à court d'invectives depuis que l'homme était apparu : il demeurait silencieux.

- C'est exact, répondit Harry, un peu surpris.

La conversation lui paraissait complétement surréaliste : qui était cet homme et pourquoi vivait-il à cet étage inaccessible ? Sentant venir les ennuis mais alors en pagaille, Harry ajouta alors :

- S'il vous plait, rendez-moi ma baguette. Il faut que j'aille en cours. Je suis vraiment en retard ce matin. Si d'ailleurs vous pouviez m'expliquer comment faire pour que les escaliers me mènent à mon dortoir... C'est à cause d'eux que je me trouve ici, précisa-t-il en manière d'excuse.

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es... un élève de Poudlard ?, fit-il hésitant sur ces derniers mots.

Le sorcier brun le scrutait avec attention, comme pour déceler toute réponse mensongère.

- Oui, en sixième année, répondit Harry.

L'homme parut surpris et jeta un bref coup d'œil au furet toujours saucissonné. Celui-ci murmura :

- Ah, vous voyez bien...

- ...Il semblerait que je me sois trompé, admit l'inconnu dans un murmure dubitatif.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus : il observait plus attentivement le furet, une idée folle ayant jailli dans son esprit. Ce furet lui évoquait quelque chose. Oh, ce n'était pas très vieux : c'était en quatrième année quand le faux Maugrey Fol Oeil... Sauf que c'était une fouine, oui... Mais le regard gris de cet animal ne lui était pas vraiment pas inconnu. C'était marrant, il avait déjà affronté cette nuance de gris si particulière. Oui ces yeux gris, intenses, qui le fixaient toujours sans aménité... Le petit sourire en coin, aux lèvres délicatement ourlées, qui accompagnait automatiquement ce regard lui revint en mémoire. Parce qu'il le croisait à chaque cours de potions.

- ... Drago-la-fouine ?, finit-il par s'exclamer, incrédule. Non ? Ce n'est pas possible...

Le furet, toujours entravé, émit un bruit entre sifflement et rugissement de rage.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !!! Je te tuerai !!!..., souffla-t-il.

- Ainsi vous vous connaissez ? Intéressant..., commenta simplement le sorcier. Mais comme je lui ai déjà dit, reprit-il s'adressant directement à Harry, il n'y a pas d'élèves à Poudlard et il n'y aura probablement jamais, conclut-il avec un soupir, désabusé et lassé. C'était pourtant le projet de toute une vie...!, dit-il avec tristesse.

L'homme fit quelques pas pour se tenir au dossier d'un fauteuil et poursuivre, comme écoeuré :

- Dire que nous avons fait commençer la construction de ce château il y a quinze ans... Et aujourd'hui qu'il est achevé, eh bien, c'est la discorde entre nous quatre. Enfin..., soupira-t-il. Dites-moi d'où vous venez que je puisse faire en sorte de vous ramener chez vous, conclut-il.

- Vous avez fait construire Poudlard ?, répéta Harry stupéfait.

Ses yeux incrédules fixaient à nouveau le blason.

- Mais alors vous êtes Godric, non ?

Comment donc aurait-il pu oublier le détenteur de l'épée qui lui avait sauvé la vie en deuxième année ?

L'homme eût un léger sursaut.

- D'où viens-tu mon garçon ?

- De Poudlard, répondit à nouveau sans hésiter Harry, l'esprit encore sur cette incroyable découverte.

- Mais il n'y a pas d'école de..., commença Godric avant de s'interrompre et de murmurer :

- Du futur, bien sûr. Vous venez du futur... Mais pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant, et surtout pourquoi vous deux, de simples élèves ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'attendais !

Godric agita sa baguette avec un vague et bref murmure. Malefoy retrouva figure humaine et fut libéré. Furieux et mortifié, Drago eut le geste de faire un pas vers Godric, mais le regard acéré de celui-ci le cloua net sur place.

- Tu ne feras rien, petit. De plus, j'ai toujours ta baguette, dit aussitôt Godric.

Il fit une pause, comme s'il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de ce qu'il allait dire, et fit enfin :

- Je te demande de m'excuser pour ma méprise de tout à l'heure, demanda Godric. Désolé de t'avoir transformé en furet, poursuivit-il un peu contrit, mais je trouvais que tu serais très mignon en furet, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en excuse.

Harry retint un sourire amusé.

Alors Malefoy explosa :

- Vous êtes vraiment malade ! D'abord vous _osez_ me transformer en furet et ensuite vous prétendez que nous sommes dans le passé. On ne peut pas être dans le passé !, asséna-t-il catégorique. C'est impossible !! Il y a des lois contre ça ! Et puis rendez-moi ma baguette !! Je vous promet que le ministre entendra parler de tout ceci !!, menaça-t-il.

Harry regardait avec stupéfaction le petit blond qui avait spectaculairement grandi en deux ans, en qui la peur et la colère se mêlaient à la rage d'avoir été impuissant. Et sa honte d'avoir à nouveau été transformé, même si cette fois, c'était en furet. En fait, Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi vivant, son regard le détaillant machinalement de la tête au pied. En temps normal, il ne pouvait jamais le dévisager comme cela, car la hargne de Drago se concentrait habituellement contre lui, et Harry devait se défendre.... Mais là, Harry se fit la réflexion incongrue que Drago s'était un peu étoffé, commençant à abandonner derrière lui l'adolescent encore malingre. Visiblement, la pratique continue du Quidditch lui réussissait plutôt bien. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il parviendrait à attendre son niveau, hein, mais bon... Son visage commençait à perdre doucement les rondeurs de l'enfance, mais il avait toujours la même peau blanche et délicate... Harry songea brusquement que la petite amie de Drago devait avoir du mal à résister à l'envie de le mordre, ou tout du moins de le caresser sans fin, parce qu'il devait avoir la peau sacrément douce. Ce devait même être très tentant de lui laisser un suçon...

Harry détourna brusquement le regard en réalisant brusquement où ses pensées le conduisaient. Ca c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie avec qui partager ses quelques fantasmes. Bref, Harry songea qu'il était peut-être temps de s'intéresser aux élèves de Poudlard qui étaient blondes. Juste par curiosité. Après tout, hein, il n'était qu'un adolescent normal en pleine santé !! Et c'était pour ça qu'il se posait toutes ces questions sur Drago... Sa petite voix interne, celle à qui on ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher, pouffa de rire discrètement.

- Eh bien si, poursuivait Godric, nous sommes en l'an 991. Et tu peux en parler à ton ministre autant que tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire presque narquois

Bizarrement, il ne semblait plus si surpris que ça, prenant les choses avec un drôle de flegme. Quelque part, il semblait même terriblement ravi...

- Mais comment ?, intervient enfin Harry pour étouffer ses pensées bizarres, on ne nous a pas lancé de sortilège pourtant ?

Godric sourit, mi-gêné, mi amusé. Mais en fait, surtout très fier de lui-même.

- Ah ben si, expliqua-t-il. Un puissant, très puissant sortilège. Ce truc-là m'a laissé alité pendant trois semaines. Et j'étais vraiment furieux d'avoir fait tout ça en vain. Et lui était encore plus furieux de me voir dans cet état-là, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il m'a mené une vie infernale tout le temps où j'ai été alité... Je me suis juré que plus jamais je ne le laisserais faire ça pour moi...!

- Vous nous avez amené du futur ?, dit Harry interloqué sans prêter attention aux dernières phrases. Mais...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant que dire.

- Eh bien renvoyez-moi !!, ordonna Drago qui lui n'avait pas perdu sa langue.

- Oh pas de soucis, je crois bien que le sortilège s'en changera. Avec l'aide de Poudlard, bien sûr. Vous savez, le château est presque vivant..., révéla Godric avec simplicité.

Et sans aucun affolement ou intention sur-le-champ d'obéir à la requête du jeune sorcier blond.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix forte, pour être sûr d'être entendu.

- Renvoyez-moi _maintenant_ dans le futur.

Godric le fixa de ses yeux mordorés. Son expression se fit plus sévère et beaucoup moins nonchalante...

- Je te conseille pour la dernière fois de me parler sur un autre ton, rétorqua-t-il avec fermeté. Je te préfère en furet, sussura-t-il, tu es beaucoup plus mignon...

Il appuya son avertissement d'un bref mouvement de baguette, curieusement parcourue de quelques fils d'or et d'argent.

- Mais enfin, finit par gémir Drago, on va nous chercher...

- Vous êtes en sécurité, dit Godric en coupant court à ces jérémiades. Oui, vous allez rester jusqu'à ce nous ayons trouvé la solution grâce à vous. Suivez-moi.

- Une solution à quoi ??, demanda en vain Drago, vexé d'être ignoré.

Harry se demandait bien en quoi deux malheureux élèves, certainement pas les plus brillants de surcroît, pouvaient aider un aussi grand sorcier que Godric. Là, il y avait un truc qui le faisait tiquer... Voire qui l'inquiétait

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une petite salle que Harry avait vu tantôt.

- Pyrin, dit Godric s'adressant à une ombre discrète dissimulée dans le couloir, sers du thé aux... aux élèves. Je vous présente Pyrin, mon elfe de maison...

L'elfe de maison sortit de l'obscurité à ces paroles.

- Je dois vous laisser un petit moment, mais je reviens tout de suite, ajouta Godric avec un grand sourire.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! J'espère donc ne pas me faire lyncher pour la transformation de Drago...**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Mélindra**


	3. Salazar Serpentard et le gingembre

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation homo, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

30 août 2004

Salut à tous ! Et merci de continuer à me lire.

Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, et m'encouragent à écrire. En fait, j'ai de plus en plus d'idées pour Harry et Drago, mais bon comme mes cours ont repris, ben j'ai moins de temps que je ne le voudrais pour en commencer d'autres. Mais pas d'inquiétude pour cette fic, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance... Si si, et au moment de les mettre sur internet, j'essaie de les améliorer encore grâce à vos encouragements.

Bon, même si personne ne m'a lynché (heureusement, parce que vu ce que je réserve à ces deux-là, ça aurait été dommage que personne n'en profite, à part la personne à qui la fanfic est dédiée, évidemment...) promis je ne transformerais plus Drago... Mais de toute façon, c'est Harry, qui le « taquinera » à ma place... Et puis c'est pas moi qui appelle ça « taquiner », c'est lui... Et dire qu'il croit le pauvre !

Onarluca : Merci ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite pour le coup du furet... Heureusement que personne ne sait quelle avait été mon idée première. Là pour le coup, je crois que personne ne me l'aurait pardonné... Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas avoir fait un mignon petit bébé dragon... Au fait ton pseudo, c'est Onarluca ou Artémis ? Je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreur...

Vallou : Heureuse que mon furet t'ai plu ! En fait, je crois surtout qu'il était furieux d'avoir été transformé en quelque chose de mignon. En dragon, il aurait été capable d'essayer de me cramer Harry... Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait apprécié ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Maliciaslytherin : Ravie que tu continues d'aimer ! Quant à me donner des idées, ah là là... Maintenant, j'en ai plein la tête, j'espère que tu pourras les lire dans d'autres fics, parce que je ne peux pas tout mettre dans celle-ci... Et continue à m'inspirer ! Bref, la suite la voici et t'en fais pas, comme je l'ai dit, ce sera mis régulièrement en ligne !

Chris52 : Alors là, j'ai adoré le dialogue !! Je l'imaginais très bien les mains crispées, en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas t'étrangler ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère qu'il ne voudra pas t'étrangler à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivera un truc pas drôle, parce que avec Harry dans le coin... Enfin, je pense que tu devrais apprécier la suite !

Yami : Voui, voui Godric est avec Salazar. Ils sont bien mieux ensemble qu'avec Helga ou Rowena, non ? C'est histoire yaoi de chez yaoi ! Quant à Drago, je crois bien que sa fierté va continuer à souffrir, mais dans un autre registre... Je suis sûre que tu devines dans le quel !

Gaelle Gryffondor : Merci ! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier !

Da-DreamMaker : Ca fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi intéressante, parce que ça fait un petit moment que je voulais exploiter cette idée. Comme je l'ai dit, un début d'histoire, c'est jamais facile et la suite c'est encore plus difficile ! Alors j'espère que tu continueras à être aussi enthousiaste.

Bonana : Mais non je ne l'ai pas massacré Drago. Il est intact !! Et de toute façon, j'avais pas intérêt, parce que sinon, j'aurais du m'expliquer avec Harry... Je sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai pas envie de le mettre en colère. Surtout qu'il semble bien aimer ce petit blond, comme quoi il a bien fini par s'y attacher... euh, au figuré !

Mifibou : J'espère que la description de Salazar te plait ! Je me dis que si Drago consentait à se lâcher côté fringues, il serait encore plus sexy. Donc j'ai réalisé mon « fantasme » vêtements avec Salazar. Pour situer physiquement Godric, imaginez Harry adulte avec un faible pour les trucs sexy et ouverts sur le torse ainsi que les bijoux : c'est à cause du fanzine Romance Yaoi qui a publié l'histoire de Babydracky « une petite bière-au-beurre ? ». Il y a en couverture un dessin de Harry adulte qui est à se damner... Et j'aime bien le petit côté enfantin de Godric, qui a le chic de faire enrager Salazar. Et bien sûr Godric le sait... Voilà ! Au risque de me répéter, je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic te fasse cet effet : je l'ai tellement lue pour la peaufiner, que je suis incapable de dire ce qu'elle vaut... Ta review -comme toutes les autre !- m'encourage à redoubler d'efforts !

Tiayel : C'est exact, tu as de l'intuition : Drago va vraiment souffrir mais bon, il le finira bien par le faire payer à Harry. On va dire que ça devrait s'équilibrer, et puis du moment qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à moi !!! ! Comme ta review date du 30, je crois bien que ton clavier et ta moquette n'auront pas trop le temps de s'abîmer. T'en fais pas, le simple fait que tu me laisses une review me motive .(euh, quand même avec la bave moins, il faut bien le reconnaître...) Bisous.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Maintenant, place à la suite !!!

Harry se demandait bien en quoi deux malheureux élèves, certainement pas les plus brillants de surcroît, pouvaient aider un aussi grand sorcier que Godric. Là, il y avait un truc qui le faisait tiquer... Voire qui l'inquiétait

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une petite salle que Harry avait vu tantôt.

- Pyrin, dit Godric s'adressant à une ombre discrète dissimulée dans le couloir, sers du thé aux... aux élèves. Je vous présente Pyrin, mon elfe de maison...

L'elfe de maison sortit de l'obscurité à ces paroles.

- Je dois vous laisser un petit moment, mais je reviens tout de suite, ajouta Godric avec un grand sourire.

Chapitre 3 – Salazar Serpentard et le gingembre...

Il quitta la pièce alors que l'elfe de maison assez âgé vint les servir avec célérité. Harry se servit du thé, en espérant que ça le réveillerait assez pour que les pensées bizarres qu'il avait eu tantôt, - dues à la fatigue, sans aucun doute vous pensez bien ! -, ne reviennent pas. Il n'osait plus lever les yeux sur Drago qui de toute façon se tenait près de la fenêtre en maugréant. Cela convenait très bien à Harry d'être ignoré comme ça. Il passait en revue avec application toutes les élèves blondes de Gryffondor. Il croyait s'en rappeler une qui avait des yeux gris magnifiques... Voyons qui était-ce ? Bon, il avait peut-être rêvé... Tiens, oui, c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait rêvé cette nuit, à force de penser au cours de potions et à sa fichue punition. Oui, c'était ça, il avait rêvé de Drago qui le fusillait du regard en cours, c'était vrai qu'il avait des yeux gris magniques... Oui bon, on avait dit une élève, hein... Qu'est-ce que Drago venait encore faire dans ses rêves... S'il y avait bien un truc qui énervait Harry, c'était de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur ses rêves. Et de ne pas s'en rappeler. Quoique s'il rêvait de Drago, ça ne valait pas la peine de s'en rappeler, n'est-ce pas...?

Godric revint peu après accompagné d'un homme. Ce dernier portait une robe d'un verte émeraude profond. Il avait les cheveux courts d'un blond presque argenté. Son visage était très fin, avec des pommettes hautes. Ses lèvres charnues étaient serrées en un pli mécontent. Il était clair que cet homme n'avait pas un caractère facile, et cela constrastait étrangement avec la bonne humeur de Godric... Des cils longs encadraient un regard gris vert. Il ne semblait pas sourire très souvent. Sa robe laissait deviner une silhouette fine et élancée. Mais il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans sa démarche souple : une aisance laissant suggérer une rapidité silencieuse et une certaine nervosité contrôlée. Peut-être même mortelle. Alors que Godric semblait aimer les bijoux, lui ne portait qu'un simple anneau d'argent, avec quelque chose dessus à l'oreille gauche. Il leur fit face, sa robe de sorcier ouverte. Harry se rendit compte qu'il portait une chemise d'un blanc cassé qui se fermait grâce à de lacets. Entremêlé dans ces derniers, un bijou en or discret se trouvait prisonnier. Harry ne pouvait être sûr d'aussi loin, mais il lui semblait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un petit gryffon aux ailes déployés. Comme s'il était libre de prendre à tout instant son envol... C'était vraiment étrange.

Harry et Drago se levèrent de table par politesse pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant qu'Harry découvrit un minuscule serpent d'or aux yeux émeraudes lové le long de l'anneau. L'homme, très froid, jeta un regard méprisant sur les deux garçons.

- Ce sont eux, fit Godric avec un geste de la main.

Il ajouta, assez confus.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous ai pas demandé vos noms.

- Je m'appelle Drago... Mmh ?

- Et moi Harry... Mmh ?

- Ah tu vois bien !, lança Godric avec un triomphe presque enfantin. Ils n'arrivent qu'à dire leurs prénoms ! Le sortilège d'empêchement marche très bien. C'est bien le secours que j'ai demandé au futur.

- Alors je te renvoie ce que je t'avais dit espèce d'idiot !!, répondit l'autre d'une voix grave et chaude.

Et décidément furieuse. Harry et Drago eurent un léger sursaut face à cette explosion de colère que rien ne laissait présager.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils nous aident comme ça !!, poursuivit le jeune homme à l'allure pourtant flegme. Ils ne peuvent rien nous dire !

- Bien sûr, puisque c'est à nous de trouver ! Et ce sort nous évitera de tenter de modifier le futur : c'était absolument nécessaire, expliqua Godric.

- Mais alors pourquoi avoir jeté ce sort stupide ?! Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit !, continua-t-il à s'énerver. Tu as failli y rester pour rien !!

- Ils vont nous aider et de toute façon ils vont rester jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé, répondit Godric avec un calme mêlé d'un certain triomphe. Leur existence prouve bien que nous ne pouvons qu'y arriver !, conclut-il avec enthousiasme.

Visiblement il semblait habitué aux harcèlements de son interlocuteur. Et à l'évidente difficulté d'avoir le dernier mot. Harry s'était rassis durant cette joute verbale. Une autre tasse de thé ne lui semblait pas superflue pour suivre le reste de la conversation. Drago fit de même.

- Je vous présente Salazar Serpentard, dit enfin Godric.

_« Evidemment »_, pensa Harry.

Drago parut très intéressé et se leva :

- Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance, c'est un honneur.

Harry sentait bien qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une courbette. Pensez ! Presque un illustre ancêtre en ligne directe je vous prie.

Salazar ne répondit pas, les jaugeant du regard, avant de lâcher finalement sans la moindre politesse :

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Ben, visiblement vous avez un problème..., commença Harry avec hésitation.

Et avec une certaine bonne volonté : ce n'était pas qu'il ait une folle envie d'aller en cours, mais bon rester dans le passé... Cela ne le branchait pas trop non plus. Surtout avec Drago. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'aimait absolument pas cette idée de rester avec le jeune élève de Serpentard. C'était une intuition, voilà tout. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait dit qu'il avait peur de Drago, parce que ce n'était pas ça, mais alors pas du tout ! C'était plutôt de lui qu'il avait peur. Parce que, parce que... Eh bien Drago l'énervait, voilà tout ! Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, d'ailleurs. S'ils restaient ensemble, ça allait tourner au pugilat, et comme il était bien plus fort, il ne voulait pas le défigurer... Ah là là, ce que je peux me prendre la tête avec cet idiot de Serpentard !, se disait-il, en sirotant à nouveau son thé très fort. Je suis trop bon d'essayer de le préserver, se dit-il encore, non sans une certaine suffisance.

Sa petite voix intérieure pouffa de plus belle : visiblement, elle savait quelque chose que lui refusait de savoir.

- Effectivement nous n'arrivons pas à déterminer comment les élèves seront répartis dans les différentes tours, expliqua enfin Salazar. Parce que nous voulons qu'ils soient répartis tout en respectant des critères qui sont personnels à chacun d'entre nous...

- Oh ça ! Mais c'est grâce au ...

Drago faillit s'étrangler en essayant de se forcer à dire « choixpeau ». Le sort lui coupa séchement la parole.

- Donc, reprit Harry, reposant sa tasse de thé, on est là pour aider à trouver l'idée...

Re-sortilège d'empêchement. Harry commençait à trouver ça franchement désagréable.

Non une certaine ironie, Salazar se tourna vers Godric :

- Je te repose la question, Godric. Tu es sûr que ton sortilège, tu sais celui pour lequel tu as failli y laisser la vie, va _vraiment_ servir à quelque chose ?, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton acerbe.

- Sans ça tu sais bien que ça n'aurait pas marché ! C'est logique. C'est pareil que dans un duel..., tenta de se justifier le puissant sorcier.

On le sentait tout à coup clairement dans ses petits souliers. A croire que c'était l'effet des remontrances de Salazar...

- Oh toi et ta logique de duel..., soupira Salazar levant presque les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais si vous ne trouvez pas..., dit Harry tentant d'attirer leur attention sur le problème qui les concernait eux.

Et puis Harry était surtout un peu mal à l'aise : il y avait un truc vraiment bizarre entre ces deux sorciers... Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- On va trouver, coupa Godric avec une grande assurance. La meilleure preuve c'est que vous êtes là. Et que l'école fonctionne.

- Mouais, murmura Drago. Ca irait mieux si on n'acceptait pas n'importe qui...

Seul Harry et Salazar l'entendirent, l'un avec l'indifférence d'un air connu et lassant, et l'autre avec un certain intérêt. Salazar eut un bref sourire amusé à la remarque de Drago. Son regard perçant mit Drago mal à l'aise : on aurait dit que Salazar voyait beaucoup trop de choses le concernant... Comme s'il avait deviné quelque chose en lui.

- Quelque chose d'important, tint à préciser Godric. Je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas explorer le château. Enfin, d'ailleurs vous le connaissez déjà... Mais vous comprenez, ni Helga Poufsouffle ni Rowena Serdaigle ne savent que j'ai lancé ce sortilège.

- Ces deux vieilles bécasses, commenta Salazar, avec un bref haussement d'épaule dédaigneux.

- Ce sont néanmoins des puissantes sorcières, objecta Godric doucement.

- Dis-leur plutôt la vérité Godric !, s'emporta Salazar. Ces deux idiotes ont déclaré il y a plus un mois qu'elles ne nous laissaient que six semaines pour résoudre ce problème. Comment peux-t-on mettre une limite de temps à un projet de cette envergure ? C'est de la stupidité ! Enfin, passé ce délai...

- Oui donc passé ce délai, eh bien l'école ne verra jamais le jour, acheva Godric avec un soupir navré. Vous savez, en ces temps d'obscurantisme, une école c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important.

- Bien sûr, si on pouvait encore apprendre la magie noire, alors oui, ce serait... intéressant, précisa Drago avec une pointe de dédain acide.

Juste histoire de mettre son grain de sel. Nouveau regard amusé de Salazar. Drago avait la désagréable impression d'être transparent. Et c'était un truc qui l'énervait profondément...

- La magie noire, la magie blanche, commenta Salazar à Godric avec un sourire. Un air connu, non ?

Harry trouva que le sourire de Salazar avait, comment dire ? Oui c'était ça quelque chose de dangereux. Même s'il était aussi spontané que celui-là. Ou plutôt, quelque chose de... Harry hésitait à penser le mot, tellement c'était bizarre : mais oui, un sourire presque sexy. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il trouvait Salazar charismatique. Bon sang, ce type avec son sale caractère devait avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds.

- Voyons Salazar, protesta Godric, tu sais bien pourquoi...

- Oui je sais, tu as en horreur la nécromancie et toutes ces dérives. Mais tu sais bien que ne pas enseigner une chose ne signifie pas qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de l'apprendre, dit Salazar, presque avec tristesse.

- Toi, tu serais du genre à vouloir réanimer mon cadavre pour avoir le dernier mot de toute façon..., murmura Godric.

- Ne parle pas de genre de choses, veux-tu ?, dit Salazar avec une douceur surprenante. Et puis je te rappelle qu'il est l'heure...

- Oui effectivement, approuva Godric avec un bref coup d'œil à une pendule. Nous avons une réunion journalière avec les autres pour différentes choses, comme l'état d'avancement des travaux et des sortilèges du château, expliqua Godric.

Il suscita d'un geste un plantureux déjeuner.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, acheva-t-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce avec Salazar.

- Soyez sages !, lança simplement Salazar, avec un bref clin d'œil aux deux élèves.

Dans le couloir, Godric se tourna vers Salazar :

- Alors ?

- Ils vont finir par se sauter dessus, conclut Salazar. Je parie sur Harry, tiens, continua-t-il tranquillement. Il n'arrête pas de regarder Drago, presque machinalement. Tu aurais vu le regard songeur qu'il avait ! Ca me rappelle toi au début, quand tu croyais que je ne m'en rendais pas compte..., dit-il un peu rêveur.

- Salazar !!!

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé !, marmonna Godric.

- Mais non ! Je sais profiter de la vie, c'est tout. Et puis tu sais que j'ai raison. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas parier.

- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais parier ?, demanda Godric avec un sourire. Non non, réalisa-t-il soudain, je ne vais pas parier sur ça ! Tu es vraiment manipulateur !

- Voui, mon Godric, approuva Salazar avec un sourire ravi. Et je suis sûr d'avoir raison.

- J'oubliais : tu es incapable d'avoir tort !, soupira Godric amusé malgré tout.

- Voyons, après toutes ces années tu parviens à oublier ça ? Tu me déçois !

Godric le considéra un instant, en bas de la tour aux escaliers. Des lutins et des gnomes travaillaient partout. La plupart portaient une ceinture où étaient glissés plein d'outils. Même s'ils avaient l'habitude de les voir passer, il s'en trouvait toujours un ou deux pour les observer. Godric s'approcha de Salazar, comme pour lui murmurer un secret.

- Mais il y a plein de choses te concernant que je n'oublie pas..., souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je sais ce que tu aimes.

Il lui caressa le cou, mais personne ne pouvait le voir.

- Ah ?, fit Salazar sans perdre pied.

Pas encore, pour être exact.

Godric glissa une main furtive dans la robe de Salazar, puis dénoua discrétement le lacet de sa chemise. Et lui caressa presque rêveusement son torse. Très très légèrement, glissant peu à peu plus bas à chaque caresse.

- Et je sais que tu aimes les surprises, continua Godric au creux de son oreille. Toutes les surprises, et vois-tu j'en ai une de taille pour toi, ce soir.

- Ah ?, répéta Salazar, le souffle soudainement court.

C'était bizarre comme il manquait de conversation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi après toutes ces années la simple proximité de Godric ou une simple caresse, aussi douce que celle-ci suffisait à le faire... Le faire... Comment dire ? Perdre la tête, oui ça doit être ça. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et une chaleur bien connue l'envahissait rapidement... Et Godric le savait.

- Oui, j'ai un cadeau très spécial pour toi... Ce soir.

- Godric..., finit par souffler Salazar. Tu es au courant que je vais me venger, non ?

- J'espère bien, rétorqua Godric en ôtant sa main diabkleresse. Mais tu vas devoir choisir entre ta vengeance et ta damnation...

- ... ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour un certain truc. Que, voyons oui ce sont bien des termes exacts, tu te damnerais pour ça. Or, comme je voulais te remercier de m'avoir servi d'infirmier personnel durant ces trois semaines, et surtout d'avoir arrêté, eh bien j'ai réussi à te trouver du... gingembre, révéla Godric avec un grand sourire narquois.

- Tu m'as trouvé du gingembre ?, répéta Salazar incrédule.

- Pour ton rôle d'infirmier... Et puis aussi, je crois bien me souvenir que tu m'avais dit que ça avait un drôle d'effet sur toi... C'est bizarre je ne me rappelle plus lequel..., conclut Godric avec un sourire pervers.

- Aphrodisiaque, souffla Salazar à la fois furieux et indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

Fallait-il remercier Godric ou bien l'étrangler ?

- Ah oui, c'est ça..., approuva Godric avec une certaine nonchalance. Alors tu choisis quoi ?

- De partager ce gingembre avec toi, bien sûr..., finit par murmurer Salazar, sur un ton presque menaçant. Tu ne refuseras pas cela, hein ?

Godric rit :

- Je m'en garderais bien, je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas te vexer... Allons-y, elles doivent nous attendre, conclut-il.

Il adorait ces joutes verbales avec Salazar, surtout qu'il savait qu'il prenait autant plaisir que lui. Et qu'il fallait ça pour résister au sérieux inaltérable de Rowena et de Helga...

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois... En fait, je ne pensais pas développer autant Godric et Salazar, mais comme ils m'amusent beaucoup ces deux-là... Et puis surtout, cela répond à la condition de besoin dont j'ai parlé au 1er chapitre... Je suis sûre que vous allez deviner ce que ça signifie... Sinon, mon idée première était le céleri (qui a d'après les botanistes un effet aphrodisiaque, à l'inverse de la laitue), mais bon l'idée de Godric, une branche de celéri dans la bouche à la manière d'une rose, c'est pas franchement sexy : j'imagine bien Salazar en train de rouler de rire par terre !

La suite très très bientôt !!

Bisous et patience, ça arrive.

Juré !

Mélindra


	4. Des vérités difficiles à entendre

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation homo, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

23h50 5/9/2004

**Bonjour à tous !!**

**Bon, je sais, cette partie est plus courte, mais j'essayerais de me rattraper la fois prochaine, juré ! Par contre, je pense qu'elle devrait vous plaire !**

Tiayel : Ouh que t'es rapide !! Je ne sais plus à quelle heure j'ai mis le chapitre (tard parce que j'ai rajouté quelques mots !) et c'est toi qui as mis la première review ! Je pense que là tu devrais recommencer à saliver, non ? Et je pense que tu vas en vouloir un peu à Salazar et à Godric... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop développé les dialogues internes de Harry, parce que j'ai peur que ça alourdisse un peu le récit... Oui, je sais mes chapitres sont trop courts et je suis sûre que tu vas râler avec celui-ci. Mais je bosse toute la semaine, et parfois tard, mais j'essaye donner des bô textes et ça prends du temps. ! Heu, maintenant j'aimerais assez récupérer mon clavier, c'est que c'est utile ce truc-là ! Sinon, si les meilleurs choses ont une fin comme tu le dis, ben que dire puisque mon histoire est assez longue... (a priori plus de 10 chapitres...!) A la prochaine !

Gaelle Griffondor : J'espère que tu continueras à aimer et merci de prendre la peine de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre !

Onarluca : Merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre ! Continue à me dire « génial », ça c'est de l'encouragement ! J'adore qu'on me dise que ce j'écris est génial... Nan, j'en suis pas à ce point, mais bon pour moi ça justifie le temps passé sur chaque phrase !

Chris52 : J'adore le dialogue !! Je me suis bien marrée en le lisant ! Des reviews comme ça, c'est vraiment sympa. Bon, et quant au « rapprochement » Harry/Drago, effectivement c'est un peu trop tôt !! Je jure que ça viendra !! Seul indice : Drago va passer de drôles de nuit !! Voilà et rendez-vous au chapitre 5 !! Bisous.

Dragon Bleu : J'aime bien ton pseudo (j'ai un faible pour les dragons...) Pourquoi bleu, au fait ? Je n'ai pas encore lu de fic sur Harry dans le passé (j'ai pas trop le temps de lire, hélas !!) Heureuse de savoir que j'arrive à te scotcher à ton écran !! Autant te prévenir : tu risques de rester longtemps comme ça parce que ma fic est un peu longue !!

Maliciaslytherin : Euh oui, c'est sûr, ils vont se sauter dessus. Mais pas tout de suite : j'aime bien faire durer le plaisir. Si la fic est passé en R, c'est que j'ai tout simplement trouvé comment la changer de catégorie... Ca va venir, de toute façon. Je veux juste éviter de les choquer ( Y sont encore jeunes, purs et un peu innocents !) et poursuivre leurs tourments intérieurs : c'est bien ce qui m'amuse le plus !! Et puis Harry a envie de « jouer » avec Drago !!! En fait, ils sont là pour donner l'idée du choixpeau aux fondateurs. Mais non, en fait dans ma tête Salazar n'est pas méchant : il est tout mignon, et s'il montre autant les « crocs » c'est qu'il est très jaloux. Très très jaloux et possessif avec Godric. Il veut son Godric à lui tout seul. (moi aussi, mais c'est Salazar que je veux !) Donc, les deux jeunots, ça le dérange un peu. Mais il va faire avec ! Bisous.

Mifibou : Meuh non, c'est pas affreux. Tu vas savoir ce que pense Drago ( mais plus ce que pense Harry... On ne peut pas tout avoir !!!!) Voui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi : il est très mignon mon Salazar. Avec une paire d'ailes, pour moi c'est la perfection ! (j'adore les anges !) Il ressemble à Rogue ? Quelque part, oui : il râle beaucoup, mais il ne faut pas l'avoir comme infirmier. Oui, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Harry et Drago soient romantiques (mais c'est quand même R), mais je ne vois pas Harry aller porter des roses à Drago.... Quoique, quoique... Je vois bien un des deux se taper la honte avec un bouquet... Ce sera pour la prochaine fic !! Au fait ne me remercie pas pour la réponse : vous prenez tous la peine de me laisser un message, c'est quand même la moindre des choses que j'y réponde !!! Bisous !

Fliflou : Nan, désolée je ne connais pas ! Je ne sais plus combien il y a de pages de fics sur Harry Potter, mais je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver. De toute façon, en cherchant je suis sûre que tu trouveras des histoires sympas : t'as bien trouvé la mienne par hasard, non ? Bisous et bonne lecture.

Vallou : Oh que oui que Drago va enflammer Harry !!! Sans même s'en rendre compte ! Je crois bien que c'est ça qui m'amuse le plus !!

Akashana : J'aime bien Godric et Salazar (et j'ai dû le dire un certain nombre de fois !!) et comme je ne pense pas les reprendre dans une future fic, je prends le temps d'essayer de bien les mettre en scène. Et puis, bah ! Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux, et j'imagine bien Harry et Drago comme ça dans quelques années. En tout cas, je vais prendre mon temps pour que ce soit bien. Et voilà la suite !! Merci pour ta review !!

Her-mio-neu : Ben, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Il y a encore plus de surprises, même si ça paraît un peu long à démarrer ! Au fait pourquoi as-tu choisi ce pseudo écrit comme ça ?

Melhuiwen : J'imagine que tu n'as pas laissé de review pour le chapitre 2 tout simplement parce que je dois les mettre trop vite en ligne...! Si si ! Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Godric et Salazar, c'est pourquoi ils ont fini par prendre une place plus importante que prévue ! J'aime bien les faire se chamailler et se titiller. Merci et à la prochaine, j'espère ? Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo.

**A tous : merci pour tous vos encouragements. C'est génial que vous preniez le temps de m'écrire, et ceux et surtout celles d'entre vous qui écrivent savent à quel point ça fait plaisir et à quel point ça motive. De toute façon, je prendrais toujours la peine de vous répondre ! Sur ce, très bonne lecture !**

Fallait-il remercier Godric ou bien l'étrangler ?

- Ah oui, c'est ça... Alors tu choisis quoi ?

- De partager ce gingembre avec toi, bien sûr..., finit par murmurer Salazar, sur un ton presque menaçant. Tu ne refuseras pas cela, hein ?

Godric rit :

- Je m'en garderais bien, je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas te vexer... Allons-y, elles doivent nous attendre, conclut-il.

Il adorait ces joutes verbales avec Salazar, surtout qu'il savait qu'il prenait autant plaisir que lui. Et qu'il fallait ça pour résister au sérieux inaltérable de Rowena et de Helga...

Chapitre 4 – Des vérités difficiles à entendre... 

Restés seul Harry et Drago ne se firent pas vraiment assauts de politesse. Un long silence s'installa donc. Harry se mit à fourrager distraitement dans les victuailles : il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Dix siècles dans le futur au hasard. Loin de Drago. Et des disputes qui ne sauraient plus tarder...

- Dis donc Potter, je suis sûr que c'est encore ta faute si on est ici. Comme si le célèbre Potter ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas être célèbre dans le passé !, finit par lancer Drago.

On aurait pu croire qu'il ne supportait plus ce silence pesant. Ou plus exactement la situation elle-même.

Harry le regarda avec l'air de découvrir un quelconque insecte insignifiant. Alors qu'il avait une conscience aiguë de sa présence. Et qu'il commençait à bien le connaître. Marrant d'ailleurs : il arrivait parfois à prévoir certaines de ces réactions. Et il se doutait bien que ce cher Malefoy n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps à l'idée de l'asticoter. Il réalisa qu'il n'attendait que cela. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il brûlait de dire à ce cher Malefoy... Des choses qu'il devait entendre. Peut-être était-ce le moment.

Ou des choses que lui avait _besoin_ de dire, comme lui sussurra sa voix intérieure. Qu'il ignora consciencieusement.

- Mmh ?, réussit-il à émettre la bouche pleine.

- Pitoyable Potter ! Tes fans seraient déçus ! Le grand Potter se goinfrer..., continua à persifler le grand blond.

Drago avait parfaitement conscience de rechercher l'affrontement. Au fond il cherchait peut-être quelque chose dans ses sempiternelles disputes avec Harry : c'était devenu presque un besoin vicéral. A tel point qu'il en rêvait parfois. Et là, dans ce passé lointain et perdu, cela le sécurisait peut-être que la situation soit toujours la même entre eux. Un passé où il se sentait seul... Mais où il ne l'était pas ! Damné Potter !

- La ferme Malefoy !, grommela Harry sans colère. Va passer tes pauvres petits nerfs stressés à l'idée de ne pas revoir Maman au-nez-pincé et Papa Mangemort-raté sur quelqu'un d'autre !

Le teint pâle et diaphane de Drago se colora soudain. Pour Drago, la famille c'était sacré et s'il y avait un truc qui le mettait en rogne, plus que Potter, ben c'était Potter en train de dénigrer sa famille. Non mais sans blague !

- Potter !, siffla-t-il. Mes parents étaient d'un sang pur, alors que toi, ta mère était moldue !

- Et alors ? Je crois au contraire que ma mère m'a beaucoup aidée. C'est elle qui m'a protégé de Voldemort.

- Ne-prononce-pas-son-nom !, cria aussitôt Drago furieux.

- Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, je sais que c'est vrai. J'ai vu ma mère : elle était vraiment très belle... Quand elle est sortie de la baguette de Voldemort, lors de la résurgence des sortilèges passés... Oui, Voldemort, insista-t-il, tu sais le sorcier minable que je n'arrête pas d'affronter...

- Si j'avais ma baguette, tu ne ferais pas le malin !, menaça Drago.

- Tu ne ferais rien de plus, Malefoy, coupa Harry d'un ton tout à coup acéré.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Drago : il sentait que c'était vraiment le moment de sortir ses quelques petites vérités à Drago qui, étant seul, ne pouvait plus se réfugier nulle part.

- Et tu le sais ! Tu es incapable de me vaincre. Tu as beau être dans les petits papiers de Rogue, tout ça ne durera pas Drago. Nous ne tarderons plus à quitter l'école. Que crois-tu que tu vas devenir ? Je choisirais mon avenir, mais toi ? Tu vas suivre la voie prévue par ton père depuis ta naissance, non ? Bon petit Drago, bien obéissant, va !, ironisa-t-il sans retenue. Bon petit Mangemort... Tu sais que si tu deviens Mangemort, un jour nous nous affronterons ? Dans un duel à mort ?

Une image lui traversa brusquement l'esprit à ces mots : Harry vit Drago gisant à terre, sous une pluie battante, ses yeux gris fixant désespéremment le ciel gris. Sans le voir. Harry eut une brusque envie de hurler, tellement cette image lui fit mal. Il respira pour écarter cette vision qu'il ne pouvait souhaiter à quiconque...

- .............

Harry regarda Drago qui le fixait avec telle rage qu'il ne pouvait dire un mot. Ou alors choqué par cette vérité crue. Atroce.

- Et puis sais-tu seulement au moins pourquoi tu me hais autant ?, poursuivit Harry sur sa lancée, écartant l'idée dérangeante de tuer Drago. Parce que j'ai refusé ton « amitié » dès le premier jour. J'ignorais que tu avais des goûts aussi étranges si jeune !!, souffla Harry. Quoiqu'avec Crabbe et Goyle, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour moi, poursuivit-il, railleur.

Un coup de poing l'atteignit à la machoire sans assez de force pourtant pour le mettre à terre.

Harry rit : cette fois, c'était lui qui avait réussi à le mettre en colère. Drago le regardait, ses yeux gris flamboyants de colère. Pour la première fois, Harry eut l'impression que Drago était vivant. Il le voyait respirer rapidement, le souffle rendu court par la soudaine poussée d'adrenaline qu'il avait eu. Peut-être était-ce cela la raison de toutes ces disputes. Parce que Harry semblait le seul à éveiller un quelconque intérêt chez Drago, et même à lui faire tomber son masque de fils parfait. Le seul à pouvoir le libérer. Harry en ressentit une intense satisfaction... Drago semblait attiré par lui comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière inaccessible. Car qu'est-ce qu'un Gryfondor pouvait avoir à faire avec un Serpentard ?

- Allez Drago, mets-toi en colère !! Personne ne nous séparera, personne ne saura ! Et puis si tu me disais ce que tu as vraiment sur le cœur ?!, continua à le provoquer Harry.

Drago serrait les dents et écumait de rage. Les mots coulèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter ou les contenir. Parce que ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était plus que de la colère ou de la rage. C'était quelque chose qui le prenait aux tripes et lui amenait les larmes aux yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Tout ce qu'il éprouvait en silence. Tout ce qu'il criait parfois, impuissant, dans ses rêves ou ses cauchemars... Toutes ces chaînes et ces liens qui l'immobilisaient alors, devant un seul et unique spectateur : un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Qui le regardait en silence un long moment, puis s'en allait, alors que Drago restait prisonnier. Seul. Et il pleurait. C'était aussi peut-être le pourquoi de ces disputes : Drago ne voulait plus de ce silence qui nuit après nuit le meurtrissait. Tout lui semblait préférable à cela. Tout !

- L'enfant le plus célèbre et le plus haï des Mangemorts, et qui ignorait tout de la sorcellerie !, commença-t-il avec hargne et moquerie. Une tare, une honte pour les sorciers ! Voilà tout ce que tu es au fond. Et aujourd'hui pour tout le monde, qu'est-ce qu'il en reste ? Hein ? Rien ! Du vent ! L'énigme tu étais est devenue attirante, euh... Plus sans aucun intérêt !, se rattrapa-t-il, encore plus en colère à cause de sa bévue.

- Espèce de sale égocentrique, va !, lança Harry se rapprochant encore de Drago. Combien de fois as-tu rêvé d'être à ma place, hein, félicité par tes parents ? Voldemort et tout ça au fond, ça te dégoûte, non ? Sinon, tu ne t'accrocherais pas autant à la soi-disante haine que tu as pour moi !!!

- Tu ne comprends pas !!, cria Drago, impuissant à lui faire comprendre par des mots ce que lui-même était incapable d'exprimer. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu as tout ce que je n'ai pas !, dit-il enfin, avec une note de désespoir.

Piqué au vif, Harry le saisit par les épaules pour le secouer.

- Ah oui ?!, rétorqua Harry avec fureur. On m'a cru fou, et on essaie régulièrement de me tuer ! Mes parents et mon parrain sont morts, je vis chez un oncle et une tante qui me détestent et souhaiteraient me voir mort. J'ai été martyrisé par eux jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas manger à sa faim, de dormir dans un cagibi, hein ?! Pas de fête d'anniversaire, pas d'ami, rien ! Je n'avais rien ! Alors que toi... Pauvre petit Drago !, ironisa-t-il.

- Tu es libre..., murmura malgré lui Drago très bas.

Il y avait une telle tristesse, car le masque du jeune homme était brisé, que la fureur de Harry retomba. Il secoua la tête sans comprendre. Il avait toujours les deux mains sur les épaules de Drago, et ces doigts effleurèrent sa gorge et sa peau si fine à cet endroit. Si blanche. Harry ressentit une étrange émotion. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Drago qui l'attirait. Le submergeait. Le même désespoir que le sien ? Harry ne savait pas, ces doigts continuant de le caresser sans hâte. Comme s'il découvrait que Drago était réel, plus que tout autre. Fait de chair. Il voyait une petite veine palpiterdans le cou du jeune sorcier blond, petite veine furieusement tenante. Pourquoi donc Drago avait-il le cœur qui battait aussi vite ? Pourquoi lui-même sentait-il son souffle devenir court ? Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon, avec ces yeux-là ? Pourquoi ? Quelque chose se passait, sa tête s'était vidée de toute pensée. Plus de voix intérieure persiffleuse, seulement deux grands lacs au gris intense. Et la peau douce du cou de Drago sous ses doigts.

Drago eut un coup au cœur. Leurs souffles étaient si proches ! Et les yeux verts de Harry qui l'observaient, qui le regardaient comme si Harry avait vu quelque chose d'incroyable. Et il semblait bien que ce soit lui... Non, c'était encore un tour de ce fichu Gryffondor ! Si seulement Harry pouvait s'éloigner de lui, si seulement il pouvait réagir et lui recoller un coup de poing plus fort cette fois ! Si seulement ses doigts pouvaient cesser leur aérienne caresse... Cette caresse presque innocente. Un geste qu'il ne connaissait pas, un geste plein de douceur que nul n'avait eu envers lui.

Si seulement... Cette douleur de ne savoir que faire, d'être tiraillé par tant de choix. Cette indécision... Cette chaleur liquéfiante qui commençait à l'envahir.

- Tiens donc, fit platement Godric arrivant sans bruit, alors comme ça vous vous haïssez.

Il souriait franchement et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Salazar qui l'avait suivi.

- J'ai gagné, murmura celui-ci en souriant aussi.

Harry lâcha Drago non sans encore une brève caresse de la gorge nue. Inconsciente ou avec regret ? Lui-même ne savait pas puisqu'il n'en avait pas eu conscience. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avaient fait ses doigts, trahissant un désir qui était né à son insu... Quant à Drago, sa gorge le brûlait désormais. Son corps entier voulait quelque chose, sans encore savoir quoi. Trop de vérités dites, trop d'émotions mélangées. Trop, en trop peu de temps. A sa confusion se mêlait des sensations qui tardaient à s'évanouir.

- Vous êtes sacrément naïfs, surtout toi Drago. Tu es vraiment le plus innocent des deux !, lança Godric avec malice.

- Hein ?, s'insurgea Drago piqué au vif. Non mais je ne vous permets...

- Tu es vraiment mignon !, répéta Godric dans un murmure avec un sourire que Drago trouva étrangement gourmand. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un il y a des années...

Drago se sentit encore rougir, alors que Harry le regardait avec surprise. Il était aussi surpris de ses propres émotions... Un bref instant une étrange bouffée de jalousie irrationnelle l'avait envahi.

Sa petite voix intérieure, qui avait repris du service, se gondolait franchement de rire...

- Godric ! Arrête ça !!, protesta Salazar avec énervement.

Harry comprit tout à coup que Salazar était jaloux. Plus encore, que Godric n'en ignorait rien et en jouait allégrement. Il comprit enfin avec stupeur que Salazar et Godric étaient plus que des amis. Son esprit avait des difficultés à penser le mot « amants ». Qu'est-ce qui avait pu unir ainsi Gryffondor et Serpentard...? Quoique qu'il en soit, cela impliquait des tas de choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Des tas de choses que Drago n'imaginait certainement même pas, et ça par contre c'était... intéressant. A ces pensées, il secoua la tête pour les chasser : il s'effrayait lui-même.

Parce que sa petite voix lui murmurait des choses insensées. Folles. Terriblement tentantes. Et Harry sans s'en rendre compte fixait Drago, l'esprit envahi de pensées confuses. Sensuelles...

Drago croisa le regard de Harry. Il avait la même intensité que tantôt. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une étrange brûlure. Tout à coup, la pièce lui sembla emplie d'un silence lourd et pesant. Mal à l'aise et honteux de ses émotions inhabituelles, Drago finit par sortir en claquant la porte : il avait l'étrange impression que tous se jouaient de lui. Et la tension était telle... Il alla dans le salon. Il resta songeur devant l'une des fenêtres, sa colère finissant par s'éloigner. Il mit ce qui venait de se passer avec Harry loin, très loin au fond de sa mémoire. Pour enfouir ce moment, ces émotions insensées. Parce qu'il était incapable de les regarder en face, de les comprendre et de surtout les accepter... Parce que ce n'était _pas_ acceptable ! Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé Harry s'approcher de lui. Pas Potter ! Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées dérangeantes.

Au lieu de ça, il entreprit de fulminer contre les deux sorciers. Au fond il ne croyait pas être dans le passé. Parce que cela ne pouvait être Salazar !! Le véritable Salazar n'aurait jamais été ami avec cet immonde Godric !!! Peut-être que tout cela était une sinistre farce de Dumbledore. Quelque chose qui visait à le rabaisser encore plus. Et ce Potter ! Maudit soit-il... Mais sa pensée manquait de conviction. Car pourquoi cette simple pensée sur Potter éveillait un malaise diffus en lui ? Comme une vague sensation de douleur...

Il se replia sur lui-même, une grande tristesse l'ayant saisie : au fond, Harry n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce qui empêchait Drago de dormir depuis quelques années. Son père voulait tant de choses pour lui. Il le voulait Mangemort, marié à Pansy, versé dans l'art de la magie noire... Mais lui, que voulait-il vraiment ? Peut-être était-ce enfin le moment de se poser la question. Où étaient tous ses rêves d'enfant, sinon détruits un à un avec une implacable volonté par son père ?! Sa vie, pouvait-il seulement la choisir encore ? S'opposer à son père et à toute la communauté des sorciers au sang pur ? Il sourit avec tristesse. Non, bien sûr que non. Que faudrait-il pour changer tout cela ? Il frissonna subitement frigorifié. Cela lui rappela ses rêves où seul et gelé, il regardait partir la seule personne qui le voyait vraiment...

« _Que faudrait-il pour changer tout cela_ ?, se répéta-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse... »

La réponse surgit, avec la spontanéité des idées folles :

« _Qu'il te voit. Que tu oses. Que tu t'abandonnes..._, murmura une voix en lui. »

- Plutôt crever !!!, lança Drago à voix haute. Et ferme-là !!

Pourquoi donc sa conscience lui suggérait des choses aussi dingues, non mais franchement !! Et à cette simple pensée, il l'entendit ricaner...

**Bon bah voilà, c'est peut-être pas très long, mais c'est quand même pas mal !!! Non ? Et puis je mets ce chapitre un jour plus tôt que d'habitude, parce que sinon je vais continuer à bosser dessus et vous ne l'aurez jamais ! Et je croûle sous le travail...**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews.**

**Melindra.**


	5. Un rêve n'est qu'un rêve, n'est ce pas ?

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation homo, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**13 septembre 2004**

**Coucou à tous !!**

**Alors, si on considère que c'est au chapitre 3 qu'a eu lieu le premier pas, c'est difficile de savoir qui est à l'origine, non ? Vous avez le choix entre le coup de poing de Drago ou les caresses de Harry...**

**C'est pourquoi j'ai changé l'annonce de la fic ! Parce que maintenant commence proprement dit le rapprochement. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ni l'un ni l'autre... Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir écrit quelque chose d'intelligent là (ce dialogue, ma fic étant d'une sûprème intelligence... Stop ne partez pas j'ai fait des efforts... Et ça c'est de la fatigue !! Et non j'suis sobre. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'on écrit les pires bêtises quand on est complètement crevé ??)**

**Bon, ce chapitre est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser. Mon premier jet étant trop « sage », je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vexer mes fidèles reviewters et reviewteuses... Donc... Ben lisez !!**

Onarluca : C'est gentil !! J'espère arriver à écrire d'autre passage dans le même style. Avant de tomber dans le R proprement dit !! Mais je ne vais pas faciliter la tâche de ces deux –là ! J'ai plein d'idées... Bisous et au prochain chapitre, hein ? Je t'ai dit que j'aimais bien ce que tu écrivais ???

Dragon Bleu : Bien sûr que je vais continuer. Je n'imagine pas de mettre une fic en ligne sans aller jusqu'à la fin. Simplement, je prends mon temps... Euh pas pour écrire, j'ai vraiment du boulot ! En tout cas c'est très mignon un Dragon Bleu. Avec de jolies écailles irisées et douces, des yeux aux iris flamboyants, et un petit sourire narquois qui laisse présumer plein de petites remarques savoureuses... J'aime bien les dragons... Et ça me fait penser que j'en ai un à décrire quelque part. D'où mon début de descriptif... Mais peut-être que ça te correspond ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Bisous !!

Chris52 : J'ai peur de ne pas mériter tous ces beaux dialogues qui m'enchantent à chaque review... Pardon d'être si lente à martyriser Drago ! Mais j'essaie d'être le plus crédible possible dans les réactions de chacun des persos, alors je soigne ce que j'écris. Désolée pour les chapitres si courts. Enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras les tourments de Drago. La prochaine fois j'espère que c'est moi qui te laisserait une review ! Faut juste que j'ai le temps de lire !! Bisous !

Melhuiwen : Ca oui, je trouve que ton pseudo fait très elfique. Je suis tentée de le noter pour une histoire à base d'elfe.... Mais comme c'est pas à moi, ben je ne le ferais pas. Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis : j'adore faire passer des émotions entre mes persos, plutôt que de résumer la première attirance à quelque chose de sexuel, même si ça l'est, bien sûr ! Surtout, je trouvais que ce passage était nécessaire pour les rapprocher ! On peut appeler ça, ben briser la glace ? Par compte je reste un peu dubitative sur ce chapitre là... J'espère que tu aimes quand même ! Bisous !

Gaelle Gryffondor : Heureuse que tu sois toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Ca fait plaisir que personne ne m'abandonne en cours de route ! Bisous et au prochain chapitre.

Hermignonne1133 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier. Bisous ! Au fait pourquoi 1133 ?????

Vallou : Effectivement, ça devient sérieux, mais dans l'esprit de Drago ! Mais je doute vraiment de ce que je viens d'écrire : j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu mis le bazar dans la tête de Drago (bon c'était un peu le but...) En tout, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Bisous !

Her-mio-neu : Si je fais des chapitres plus longs, effectivement, je crains d'aller trop vite au lieu de me concentrer sur chaque étape. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile... Et je sais bien que c'est pas drôle pour ceux qui ont accroché à la fic !! Oui, pour ton pseudo, il me semblait bien que c'était cela. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : Hermignonne, ça fait un peu bizarre. Je préfère celui que tu as choisi. Bref, j'espère, oui je sais je me répéte, que tu aimerais ce chapitre !! Moi je le trouve bof, mais c'est votre avis qui compte ! Bisous.

Céline402 : Merci ! Review courte mais qui remonte le moral ! N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser d'autre reviews... Ca aide vraiment pour écrire !! Bisous !

**Bon, si je ne me trompe pas (et selon mon ordi), c'est un peu plus long que la dernière fois : j'ai fait un petit effort !! Si si...**

**Bonne lecture à tous et je vous rappelle que j'update toutes les semaines, le lundi généralement. Comme ça, vous savez combien de temps il vous reste à attendre la suite !! Et non, on ne maudit pas l'auteur ! Une semaine, c'est pas trop long, si ????**

Il se replia sur lui-même, une grande tristesse l'ayant saisie : au fond, Harry n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce qui empêchait Drago de dormir depuis quelques années. Son père voulait tant de choses pour lui. Il le voulait Mangemort, marié à Pansy, versé dans l'art de la magie noire... Mais lui, que voulait-il vraiment ? Peut-être était-ce enfin le moment de se poser la question. Où étaient tous ses rêves d'enfant, sinon détruits un à un avec une implacable volonté par son père ?! Sa vie, pouvait-il seulement la choisir encore ? S'opposer à son père et à toute la communauté des sorciers au sang pur ? Il sourit avec tristesse. Non, bien sûr que non. Que faudrait-il pour changer tout cela ? Il frissonna subitement frigorifié. Cela lui rappela ses rêves où seul et gelé, il regardait partir la seule personne qui le voyait vraiment...

« _Que faudrait-il pour changer tout cela_ ?, se répéta-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse... »

La réponse surgit, avec la spontanéité des idées folles :

« _Qu'il te voit. Que tu oses. Que tu t'abandonnes enfin..._, murmura une voix en lui. »

- Plutôt crever !!!, lança Drago à voix haute. Et toi fermes-là !!

Pourquoi donc sa conscience lui suggérait des choses aussi dingues, non mais franchement !! Et à cette simple pensée, il l'entendit ricaner...

Chapitre 5 – Un rêve n'est qu'un rêve, n'est ce pas ?

Harry soupira et regarda Drago partir en claquant la porte: ça finissait toujours comme ça avec Drago. Toujours explosif, plein de rancœur et de non-dits. Même dans le passé. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose avait été révélé. Et qui changeait tout, absolument tout... Mais il était pour le moment incapable de dire ce que c'était. Comme... une connexion ? Il secoua la tête, chassant une idée folle. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne se rapprocheraient jamais, non.

« _Mais si, mais si..._ », chuchota sa conscience bis.

(La première c'est la conscience sensée, celle que Harry accepte d'écouter. La seconde, il essaie de l'ignorer parce qu'elle est complètement givrée, mais ce n'est que son point de vue... Mieux vaut qu'il ignore que cette petite voix c'est non seulement moi mais aussi tous ceux et celles qui lisent l'histoire... Je crois bien que ça le rendrait fou... Je suis sûre que vous êtes d'accord avec moi ! Ca marche aussi pour Drago...)

Harry envoya bouler cette pensée très loin. De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance : se sentir plus proche de Drago ne changerait rien entre eux. Il ne se rendait pas compte que son visage évoquait une sorte de vague tristesse. Evidemment Salazar lui s'en aperçut - il était rare qu'il ne remarqua pas quelque chose -, et ne put retenir un sourire de pure malice. Il se demandait s'il devait aider ces deux-là ou les laisser se dépatouiller entre eux. Il songeait à la condition de besoin personnel dont lui avait parlé Godric, et choisit d'attendre un peu pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient tous les deux...

Harry revint à la réalité quand Godric s'approcha de lui, l'observant avec attention.

- Tu as une curieuse cicatrice, mon garçon, fit Godric tout à coup.

Salazar le regarda vaguement soupçonneux : il était très possessif et n'aimait pas que Godric examine qui que ce soit. Non mais sans blague... !

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre, le fixant de ses yeux verts désormais impassibles.

- Une cicatrice d'origine magique, insista-t-il avec curiosité. Cela se voit bien dans sa forme très particulière. Un éclair, ajouta-t-il comem si Harry pouvait l'ignorer. Vraiment très curieux.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Oui.

- Je vois..., soupira Godric en comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Rien dont tu n'aies envie de parler...

Il s'assit, pour reprendre sur un ton beaucoup plus déterminé :

- Bon essayons de trouver la solution à notre problème, puisque tu me sembles plus décidé que Drago. Vois-tu il n'y a, selon nous, que quelques solutions, comme par exemple un sortilège ou un animal ayant un don de devin. Mais bon, nos essais pour créer un sortilège n'ont pas abouti à grand-chose de constructif, car il faut « lire » la personnalité de l'élève. Or ce dernier est très jeune : onze ans c'est vraiment trop jeune. Car nous savons que certains sortilèges utilisés sur des enfants aussi jeunes, surtout aussi puissants que ceux-là, peuvent causer de graves dommages.

- Je l'ignorais, fit Harry. A dire vrai, c'est plutôt Hermione qui se pose ce genre de question, ajouta-t-il en manière d'excuse.

- Tu te ne te poses pas trop de question, hein..., remarqua Salazar, un brin ironique. Tu devrais pourtant, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en pensant à Drago.

« _Il a raison, tu sais_, nota sa conscience bis. _Tu ne fais pas attention à grand-chose_, le sermonna-t-elle avec une certaine dose de mystère. »

- Enfin..., dit simplement Harru choississant encore d'ignorer sa conscience qui avait pêté un cable. Et vous n'avez pas pensé à...

Harry s'arrêta de lui-même avant de terminer sa phrase : inutile de tenter de s'étrangler.

- Donc quelque chose de nouveau, conclut Godric avec un bref hochement de tête entendu.

- C'est bien ce que je me suis évertué à te dire ! La magie noire essaye toujours d'innover...

- Pas de magie noire sur des enfants, Salazar !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules :

- Et voilà pourquoi nous tournons en rond depuis des semaines !

Harry réussit à dire :

- Mais ce n'est pas de la magie noire !

- Oh ?! firent Godric et Salazar d'une même voix surprise.

- Donc il y a une autre solution, soupira Godric, quelque chose auquel personne n'a encore pensé.

- Oui, il faut donc inventer, conclut Salazar, un peu perdu. Mais à quoi n'avons-nous pas songé ?, se demanda-t-il. Dans quelle direction chercher maintenant ?

Harry commençait à deviner que si Godric et Salazar s'entendaient aussi bien, c'était à cause de leur curiosité et leur soif de savoir. Et aussi peut-être leur volonté d'enseigner. Ils avaient une sorte de connivence très particulière. Un lien très fort. Un sentiment de regret l'envahit : il se demandait si un jour il connaitrait cela, lui aussi. Il serra les dents, tout à coup très amer. Parce que pour cela, il devait tuer Voldemort, pour que ce « un jour » puisse exister. Or à quoi bon faire souffrir quelqu'un si pour finir c'était lui qui mourait ? C'était ce qu'il s'était dit à la mort de Cédric. Et c'était pour cela, il s'en souvenait, qu'il avait décidé de rester seul. Il sourit pour lui-même : adieu son fantasme sur les blondes. Il n'était pas près de savoir... Il ne comprit pas alors pourquoi, mais alors vraiment pas pourquoi l'image de ses propres mains sur le cou de Drago l'effleura. Il resta un instant figé quand il se rendit compte que ses mains, car évidemment c'était elles les coupables, avaient embauché comme une caresse sur le cou du jeune sorcier blond. Comme pour mieux faire Drago prisonnier. Harry contempla ses mains, sans comprendre... Il se souvint de l'étrange émotion qui l'avait saisi tantôt. Et l'écarta aussitôt.

« _Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas apprécié, tu veux ? Je te rappelles que j'étais là moi aussi..._, chuchota sa petite voix. »

« La ferme !, pensa Harry dans un étrange écho de ce que pensait Drago au même moment... »

Il rangea ses mains dans les poches : il ne voulait plus les voir pour le moment.

Godric, qui ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à Harry, se mit donc à travailler à voix haute, et entama un semblant d'énumération :

- Donc ce n'est ni un sort, ni un animal. Ce n'est ni immatériel, ni matériel ?

- Mais peut-être entre les deux ?, suggéra Salazar, essayant de raisonner.

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas de sens.

Leur conversation s'enflamma peu à peu. Harry décrocha très vite, comem il le faisiat régulièrement avec Hermione, et cela commença à fatigue. Les trucs trop intellectuels, ce n'était décidément pas pour lui. Il préféra quitter la pièce à son tour.

Il s'avéra que la conversation de Godric et de Salazar allait durer longtemps : quelque chose comme une semaine. A chaque fois que Harry les croisait, ils parlaient de choses incompréhensibles. De sortilèges inconnus, de problème « d'inaltérabilité » ou encore de limite de la pensée magique et de l'essence de l'être... En fait, ils étaient tellement sur la même longueur d'onde que personne ne pouvait comprendre leur conversation.

Et pendant tout ce temps, ces deux grands sorciers mondialement connus dix siècles plus tard ne firent pas vraiment attention à leurs « invités ». Donc, Harry et Drago passèrent leur temps seuls, pas en tête-à-tête parce qu'ils ne l'auraient pas supporté. Mais la solitude étant ce qu'elle était, ils finissaient immanquablement par rechercher la compagnie de l'autre ne serait-ce que pour parler. Enfin, plus exactement se chamailler. On ne change pas comme ça les vieilles habitudes !

A dire vrai, Drago était assez pertubé par tout ce que Harry avait dit. Il refusait en bloc tout cela, avant de se rendre compte que penser à Harry avait viré à l'obsession chez lui. Il essaya donc de le chasser de ses pensées. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien d'autre sur lequel diriger ses pensées oisives. Pas de cours, pas d'amis, pas de discussion où il pouvait médire sur ces satanés Gryffondor et en particulier un qui avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds et... Par les c... de Merlin ! Il voulait le chasser de ces pensées, pas se concentrer dessus !! De plus, il ne dormait plus très bien. Parce que ses rêves commençaient à changer plus ou moins radicalement. Oui, il restait entravé par toutes chaînes au métal noir et froid qui lui mordait la chair, et oui l'homme brun aux yeux verts le regardait toujours. Mais chaque nuit, ce dernier s'approchait un peu plus de lui : il ne partait plus. Il ne le laissait plus seul, dans le froid. Et chaque nuit Drago désespérait de voir son visage. Comme si son propre inconscient cherchait à lui dissimuler cet homme qui ne l'abandonnait plus. Le matin, Drago se levait plus perplexe que jamais. Il était arrivé au point où il voulait voir son visage. Où il en avait besoin. Où il voulait que les chaînes s'évanouissent pour faire enfin le pas qui le rapprocherait de lui... Puisqu'il restait encore loin de lui...

Et puis, il y eut cette nuit... L'inconnu s'était rapproché, mais on aurait dit la lune de son rêve refusait obstinément d'éclairer son visage. L'inconnu tendit une main hésitante, effleurant la chevelure blonde du jeune prisonnier. La main descendit lentement vers le visage en une caresse légère presque impalpable. Drago frémit pourtant de tout son être. Si seulement il pouvait s'approcher ! Une seconde main suivit la première, emprutant un chemin similaire, avec la même lenteur. Des doigts effleuraient son front, ses cils, avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Un nouveau frisson saisit Drago. Un frisson de plaisir réalisa-t-il enfin. Une autre caresse s'ébaucha dans son cou, toujours légère. Presque délicate et attentive à n'être que douceur. Drago entrouvrit les lèvres inspirant avec avidité l'air qui semblait s'être fait si rare. Il ferma les yeux les yeux, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que le froid qui l'étreignait s'éloigne sous les caresses. Il eut un soupir de pur contentement quand il sentit que son inconnu lui couvrait son visage de baisers légers... Et chastes. Il sentait ses mèches de cheveux bruns qui l'effleuraient en une autre caresse. Drago sentait des larmes lui venir aux yeux : cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait cela. Car tout dans ces caresses légères n'étaient que douceur et affection. Chaleur. Car l'inconnu le serrait désormais dans ses bras, comme pour lui communiquer sa propre chaleur. Et pour le moment, Drago ne demandait rien de plus... Mais les baisers dans le cou de l'homme de son rêve lui donnaient envie de plus. Car la journée suivante, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait un début d'érection à cette simple pensée. La nuit suivante et les nuits qui suivirent, ses rêves se firent plus osés, et Drago était sidéré au réveil par la masse de choses que son inconscient imaginait... Il se souvenait d'ailleurs avoir joui en rêve, pour découvrir très gêné que cela avait été effectivement le cas... A cette pensée, il se remémora les caresses toujours aériennes qui s'étaient peu à peu focalisées sur son sexe en érection. Il se souvenait avoir gémi, surpris du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Et l'inconnu avait souri : Drago l'avait regardé, troublé de constater que ce sourire lui était étrangement familier. Les doigts agiles avaient caressé la partie si sensible de sa verge, avant d'aller et de venir dans un mouvement souple et régulier pour lequel il se serait damné... Pour que jamais il ne cesse. Dans la délivrance, il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir gémi sans retenue. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était qu'en rêve !! Ou que Potter avait le sommeil lourd, très très lourd !!!! Le matin en tout cas, Drago n'avait plus trop les idées claires. Il refusait de penser à ces rêves, à leur signification.

En plus, comme Harry et lui étaient forcés de partager la même chambre, ça n'allait pas des masses. Surtout quand il réalisa qu'il se mettait à épier Potter au réveil, dont les cheveux en bataille ne dissimulaient plus sa cicatrice. Le matin, Harry n'avait évidemment pas ses lunettes, et tout paraissait différent chez lui. En fait, il avait un air de ressemblance avec l'homme de ses rêves. Drago en chassa l'idée très vite. Mais allez savoir pourquoi il essayait de se réveiller avant Potter pour le voir dormir. Il réussit à se convaincre que c'était pour observer l'ennemi et trouver ses faiblesses... Il rougit à cette pensée : non, pas celles-là !

Bizarrement aussi Salazar, même au milieu de ses conversations les plus techniques avec Godric, ne cessait de l'observer d'un air narquois. Comme s'il savait quelque chose d'hilarant que Drago ignorait. Cela piquait sa curiosité. Mais il n'osait pas questionner Salazar : celui-ci semblait si secret, voire méfiant, qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir de réponse. Et puis il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Salazar était si proche de Godric : cela détruisait les bases même de ses plus profondes croyances. Suivant laquelle Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient ennemis pour l'éternité. Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle était la nature exacte des relations entre ces deux-là...

Drago commençait donc à ressembler à un animal en cage tournant en rond, jusqu'au soir où il eut un fameux choc.

Godric avait coincé Salazar après une discussion mouvementée et... ils s'embrassaient passionnément dans l'encadure d'une porte : celle de leur chambre à coucher. Godric avait glissé une main possessive sous les vêtements de Salazar, pour le titiller plus précisément. Godric, plaquant Salazar contre le chambranle de la porte, tournait le dos à Drago et ne pouvait donc le voir. Mais Drago avait parfaitement noté l'emplacement des mains de Salazar : l'une sur la nuque de Godric, l'autre sur ses fesses. Il vit aussi les yeux gris-vert de Salazar se clore doucement, comme pour se concentrer davantage sur les sensations affolantes que Godric, très patient, faisait naître en lui. Il devait avoir une science sans égale car Drago entendit clairement Salazar haleter plusieurs fois, comme soumis à ses caresses. Puis Salazar tenta de l'attirer le plus près possible, alors que les caresses semblaient devenir plus précises. Salazar gémit de plaisir sans retenue avant de murmurer, enflammé par les caresses expertes de son compagnon.

- Godric...! Je n'en peux plus !! Tu vas me... Aaah... AAAaaahhh !!!!

Drago rougit, puis pâlit incapable de bouger durant cette extase qu'il n'avait vécu en rêve. Il alla finalement se réfugier dans sa chambre quand les gémissemnts de plaisir de Salazar s'arrêtèrent. Mais Salazar, ayant enfin rouvert les yeux, l'avait vu. Et lui avait adressé un clin d'œil. C'était sans doute cela qui avait le plus choqué Drago. Cette connivence dérangeante...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, fit Harry, le voyant agité.

- Rien Potter, lança-t-il séchement. Rien du tout et fiche-moi la paix. J'en ai ras-le-bol de toi, de tes questions... Laches-moi !!

Il se mit la tête entre les mains, assis sur le lit, alors que Harry haussa les épaules préférant sortir. Il avait pris la résolution de plus se mettre en colère contre Drago. Cela aurait été intenable. Pire encore, il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de lui faire... Cela l'effrayait. Et puis l'indifférence gênait visiblement davantage Drago qu'une franche agressivité : c'était comme s'il jouait au chat et à la souris, mais pour un enjeu étrangement inconnu. Mais très important. Vraiment très important.

Resté seul, Drago sentit des larmes venir, des larmes de quoi, il l'ignorait. Mais elles venaient ces fichues larmes, brûlantes et douloureuses. Comme si on lui avait montré quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il lança un chapelet d'invectives de rage.

On frappa discrètement à la porte. Essuyant son nez qui coulait, Drago répondit dans un soupir lassé :

- Entrez...

Etrangement,ce fut Salazar qui entra. Lui qui semblait l'avoir évité jusqu'alors, se contentant de l'observer en silence. Il resta un moment silencieux à contempler une quelconque tapisserie pendant que Drago essuyait ses larmes et se calmait rapidement.

- Que voulez-vous ? Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous aider avec ce fichu sortilège..., dit-il sans attendre pour ne pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

- En tout cas je ne suis pas là pour t'aider, ce n'est vraiment pas ma nature, fit Salazar narquois. Mais parler un peu, je crois ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose... Et puis surtout te poser une question. En fait je me demande si tu te l'aies jamais posée..., s'interrogea Salazar.

Il sourit et rectifia :

- En fait, je sais bien que non !

Ce ton ne plut pas à Drago qui dit, presque provoquant :

- ... Allez-y ! Posez-la cette question !

- Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Harry ?, demanda Salazar, avec une sorte d'intense curiosité.

Drago haussa les épaules :

- Depuis le jour de la rentrée, quand on avait onze ans. Juste avant la Cérémonie de Répartition...

Sa voix mourut : il pensa que le sortilège aurait du l'empêcher de dire ces mots. Ces mots importants pour ces deux sorciers, puisque telle était la raison de leur présence.

Mais bizarrement, Salazar écarta ces mots comme quantité négligeable.

- Donc, cela fait longtemps, résuma-t-il pour lui-même. Dis voir, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

- Ben...

Là Drago hésita. Dire que Pansy était... Beurk, il ne parvenait même pas au bout de sa pensée ! Parce que de toute façon, c'était faux et surtout, ça lui hérissait définitivement le poil. Elle lui collait toujours aux basques... Et puis, heureusement qu'il avait posé des limites. Cela pouvait se résumer à :

« Admire-moi autant que tu veux, encense-moi c'est génial, mais alors pas touche ! »

Parce que franchement Pansy... Re-beurk !

- Donc pas de petite amie, répondit Salazar pour lui, alors que Drago réfléchissait encore. Dis voir, j'imagine que tu passes ton temps à en vouloir à Harry d'être comme il est, d'être ce qu'il est, non ?

- Ben, c'est normal, non... Je suis un Serpentard et lui un Gryffondor. Alors...

- Oui bien sûr, coupa Salazar. Tu penses à lui combien de fois par jour ?

- Ben tout le temps, répondit Drago surpris et sans réfléchir.

Salazar eut un grand sourire, avant de dire cette phrase curieuse :

- Moi c'est à Godric que je pense toute la journée, dit-il avec douceur. Pas la nuit, parce que bon..., ajouta-t-il avec un drôle de sourire. Enfin, maintenant tu comprends...

Il eut un léger rire coquin et sortit laissant un Drago un peu ahuri assis sur le lit. Qui rougit encore quand il comprit pourquoi Salazar ne pensait pas à Godric pendant la nuit.

Quand Harry vient pour dormir, Drago l'ignora superbement. Mais il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

« Ce dingue est dingue. Je suis pas attiré par ce... ce... Potter !! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Non non non ! Je suis en manque, c'est tout ! Faut pas confondre, non mais sans blague ! D'ailleurs je parie qu'après plusieurs mois sur une île déserte avec Potter, je finirais peut-être par le trouver attirant, mais pour des raisons purement biologiques et j'insiste !! D'ailleurs ce serait pareil avec Crabbe ou Goyle... Beurk, peut-être pas finalement. Mais je ne suis pas attiré, pas amoureux, etc, etc.... »

Et ça tournait en boucle. Ce qui expliqua sa nuit blanche. Mais seulement en partie : car cette nuit il rêva pourtant un court moment. Assez pour voir l'inconnu de ses rêves qui le caressait de manière si érotique, et l'amenait vers un plaisir dont la force le laissait pantelant et gémissant. Un homme aux yeux d'un vert intense et aux mèches brunes soyeuse en bataille. Un homme dont le sourire lui faisait mollir ses jambes.

Harry Potter.

Drago se réveilla d'un bond. Le désir courait encore dans ses veines et son sexe dur demandait, non exigait un soulagement. De préférence immédiat.

« Non non non !, pensa Drago avec affolement. C'est faux archi-faux. Je suis simplement attiré par les bruns ces temps-ci, hein, et là comme je suis frusté, mon inconscient se défoule sur ce qu'il y a de plus proche. C'est tout ! Je suis en manque ! C'est rien !!!»

Il entendit Harry se retourner dans son sommeil. Il le contempla un instant, avant de foncer prendre une douche froide. Grelottant, son corps revenant enfin à une température normale, il se jura de ne plus rêver de ce maudit Potter. Car de toute façon il ne le désirait pas. Il n'était pas amoureux. Tout simplement frusté, se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois !

**Voilà !!! Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est très bon, je trouve ça un peu fouilli, peut-être parce que j'ai trop voulu développer le désir naissant de Drago... Et sa dénégation obstinée. Bref, j'ai trop enflammé notre petit blond... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait !**

**Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Mélindra**


	6. De la génèse du choixpeau 1

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation homo, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**Je ne sais pas si vous êtes devenue comme moi : je deviens droguée aux reviews. A savoir :**

**13 sept. 20h30 je mets le chap5.**

**21h : je regarde si quelqu'un peut me rassurer pour savoir si j'ai écrit la daube de l'année ou pas.**

**21h30 : miracle !!! Première review.**

**Monologue intérieur : mais non, c'est juste un miracle. C'est tout...**

**Je continue à écrire, mais rien. La déprime commence à s'installer : je continue quand même à écrire.**

**14 matin : rien. Re déprime. Se raisonne en se disant que personne de censé ne passe ses nuits sur le web. **

**Midi oui, un second miracle. Le soleil apparaît, la suite sera, si si.**

**Soir : Non je le crois pas !! Je réalise qu'il y a déjà eu 50 reviews pour cette fic ???? Alors un grand et gros MERCI !! à tous !!!**

**Voici la dure vie de fanficteuse... Tordue, voui, mais bon, vos remarques me font tellement plaisir ! Et puis, je cherche à m'améliorer et pour ça je dois beaucoup écrire.**

**Bref, c'est pour ça que exceptionnellement, la suite arrive plus tôt !! Continuez à me motiver, même ceux qui me suivent sans laisser de reviews !**

Onarluca : Eh bien bravo, tu es vraiment rapide pour mettre les reviews !! J'avais à peine mis mon chapitre que déjà j'avais ta review ! Bon par contre je ne vais pas peut-être écrire la suite comme ça parce que sinon Drago ne tiendra jamais le coup... Et puis, il faut chouchouter ses persos sinon après ils se barrent très loin... ! Bisous !

Mel-Imoen : Voilà donc la suite ! Et euh merci d'avoir arrêté de me secouer : parce que sinon j'aurais pas pu l'écrire. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien ma vision de Godric et Salazar, parce que franchement, ils m'amusent beaucoup tous les deux. Mes autres fics en cours (soit toutes les feuilles word que j'ai ouvertes) ne parlent pas d'eux, alors j'essaie de bien les développer. Mais j'aime le côté de Salazra « je remarque tout » alors que Godric c'est plutôt « je remarque rien ». Si tu fais un dessin de Salazar, dis j'pourrais voir ? Je promets de pas baver, euh enfin de loin... Bisous !!

Chris52 : Heureuse de te voir toujours fidèle en tant que rewieuteuse !!! J'adore tes dialogues (et je te le dirai à chaque fois parce que c'est chaque vrai !!!) Mais euh, dis à Drago que j'essaie au maximum de respecter leur personnalité, et que bon... Bah, c'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée des rêves... C'est venu de Drago.

(Drago tout pâle sautant sur Mélindra pour commencer à l'étrangler.

Harry souhaitant plus que tout avoir la suite, vient libérer l'auteur et dit à Drago : Mais c'est pas sa faute à elle si tu me trouves tellement sexe que tu rêves de moi ?

Et Drago de sautant sur ledit Harry, ce dernier disant alors : Ah tu vois bien que ça vient de toi ! Sinon tu ne me sauterais pas dessus !!

Drago s'interrompt atterré et va pleurer dans les bras de Chris52 : Y sont tooous méééchants avec mooooi !!!

Chris52 le tapotant : Bah, c'est pour ton bien...)

Bisous !!

Oxaline : Salut à toi, ô nouvelle venue ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir une lectrice de plus ! Oui, le but du jeu ou plutôt de l'expérience était de :

1- isoler Harry et Drago dans un endroit adéquat : et au moins dans le passé personne ne viendra les déranger !

2- leur montrer des trucs homo : le couple Godric Salazar

3- leur monter que leur appartenance à leur maison n'est pas un obstacle.

4 - leur dire de foncer, mais là, ils ont un peu de mal... Pour mon plus grand plaisir, parce que j'ai encore plein de trucs à dire et à écrire ! Ca je dois dire que ça m'a bien plu de mettre Drago dans un rôle de voyeur pour le faire réagir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous !

Mifibou : J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review que j'ai trouvé intelligente et pleine de délicatesse. Ca aide d'avoir un point de vue extérieur, parce que parfois on est tellement dans un truc, qu'on a du mal à avoir du recul. Je pense que dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai trop exagéré les rêves de Drago qui à l'origine étaient bien plus softs ! Mais bon comme j'ai mis l'histoire en R, je me suis sentie un peu obligée de détailler. Et mieux, tu arrives à déterminer le résultat, car effectivement Drago se sent honteux, trahi par son coprs et sa libido qu'il ne peut contrôler, un poil frusté et plus ou moins en colère contre Harry. C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas détaillé cela que mon histoire me semblait moins bonne. Merci beaucoup pour ta remarque. Je vais voir si je peux caser cet aspect de Drago quelque part : cela le crédibilisera d'autant plus ! Merci et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Her-moi-neu : C'est pas grave !! Répétes-toi autant que tu veux pour me dire des choses gentilles !!!! C'est bizarre, moi je ne considère pas Godric et Salazar comme les « parents » de Harry et Drago... Même spirituels. En tout cas, j'espère que le fait que Drago ait vu ce couple ne t'a pas trop dérangé, sinon j'en suis désolée. Mon but en écrivant est de me faire plaisir et en la publiant que vous preniez plaisir à lire ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Personnellement ça m'a beaucoup amusé de ramener Drago à la réalité de cette manière-là. C'est d'ailleurs volontairement que la scène entre Godric et Salazar était peu détaillée. Bisous et j'espère au prochain chapitre hein ?

**_Her-mio-neu et Melhuiwen : Aaaaah, enfin quelqu'un me pose cette question !! Oui c'est exact que Godric et Salazar se sont séparés. Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi le titre de cette fic ! Parce que évidemment Harry et Drago (plus tard) vont se semander ce qui a pu séparer Godric et Salazar si amoureux ! Et ils vont trouver la réponse !!! Si si, mais bon c'est assez facile à déviner... Soyez sympas ne cherchez pas et laissez-moi le plaisir de vous surprendre un peu ! Bisous._**

Melhuiwen : Heureuse de te retrouver !! Je dois dire que j'ai adoré écrire le dialogue où Salazar s'amuse à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux de Drago. Bon on en sait plus ou moins où en est Drago, sauf qu'il le refuse. Et qu'il va revenir très très fatigué de son voyage dans le passé à cause de ses nuits tantôt blanches tantôt agitées... Parce que la fic est _loin_ d'être terminée, tu sais !! Bisous et continue à me lire, ça me fait plaisir !!

BabyDracky : J'ai été super contente d'avoir une review de ta part !! T'en fais pas ma grande !! Du moment que moi ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire pour toi ! J'adore écrire pour ceux que j'aime, et qu'on me commande des fics sur mesure. Je sais tu ne m'as rien demandé (pas ton genre), mais j'avais envie de te faire un petit cadeau. Une manière aussi de rendre hommage à tout ce que tu écris... Et puis, tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai à écrire cette fic !! Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas martyrisé des persos qui ne sont pas à moi ! Et non, tu n'es pas à l'ouest. Ma blague va être très mauvaise, puisque tu vas être franchement à l'est d'ici peu !!! Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Drago dominé ?? Mouis, mais attends de voir la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira !! MA veut la même chose avec Dante !! Bisous et je te verrais quand tu reviendras. Enfin, comme je passe mon écrit le 23 ce mois-là, on verra bien !!

Galouz : Tu sais je ne crois pas avoir été particulièrement originale en mettant Godric et Salazar ensemble ! Je n'ai pas encore lu de fics dessus (le temps ! 'Faut choisir : écrire ou lire !!) mais je sais qu'il en existe ! Merci de me rassurer pour dire que ce n'est pas fouilli !! Bisous !

DragonBleu : Coucou !! J'ai bien aimé la petite description. Maintenant j'ai l'image d'un dragon en tête qui volète à côté de moi... Je sais déjà dans quelle histoire il va se retrouver et il sera vert, rassures-toi !

Clem : Oui, je sais le coup du furet c'est un peu dur pour Drago. Mais il s'en très bien remis et actuellement, il me maudit pour les rêves qu'il a !! Et puis il maudira encore à l'avenir, je crois bien !!! Merci pour ton encouragement !!! Continues à me laisser des messages et dis-moi si tu as aimé les autres chapitres. Bisous !!

**Voilà donc la suite !! Dites-moi si vous préférez que j'essaie de mettre au moins la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu pour le lundi dans la semaine suivante : vous en aurez moins que le lundi, mais plus souvent. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'ai pensé que vous préfereriez avoir un chapitre entier plutôt qu'un demi-chapitre plus vite... Et puis étant donné que je n'ai pas encore reçu de menaces de tortures diverses et très très variés pour avoir la suite plus rapidement (lot quotidien de certains auteurs de fanfic, paraît-il), je ne pense pas que ça vous interesse, si ?**

« Non non non !, pensa Drago avec affolement. C'est faux archi-faux. Je suis simplement attiré par les bruns ces temps-ci, hein, et là comme je suis frusté, mon inconscient se défoule sur ce qu'il y a de plus proche. C'est tout ! Je suis en manque ! C'est rien !!!»

Il entendit Harry se retourner dans son sommeil. Il le contempla un instant, avant de foncer prendre une douche froide. Grelottant, son corps revenant enfin à une température normale, il se jura de ne plus rêver de ce maudit Potter. Car de toute façon il ne le désirait pas. Il n'était pas amoureux. Tout simplement frusté, se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

Chapitre 6 – De la génèse du choixpeau 1 

Le lendemain, Godric et Salazar tentèrent une nouvelle discussion avec Harry et Drago.

- Bon voilà où nous en sommes, commença Salazar, prenant la parole ce qui n'était pas son habitude.

A dire vrai il surprenait beaucoup Drago qui ne l'aurait pas imaginé comme ça. L'image de Godric plaquant Salazar contre la porte, alors que ce dernier se pâmait de plaisir, le hantait encore. Surtout quand le manque de sommeil avait transformé ce couple en un autre au petit matin : l'image avait si forte que Drago n'avait pas hésité à se relever pour reprendre une bonne douche froide. Mais comme il refusait d'admettre son désir pour Harry, il n'avait aucune raison de prendre une douche froide, hein ! Ce devait être un truc qu'il avait mangé qui l'avait rendu bizarre et fiévreux. Forcément... Mais toute la nuit, ses pensées avaient cherché à analyser la relation existante entre Salazar et Godric. Pour comprendre.

- On est arrivé à la conclusion pour le moins dérangeante, ironisa Salazar, qu'un objet pourrait nous être utile... Un objet ensorcelé, pour être exact.

- L'inconvénient, poursuivit Godric, c'est que je n'ai jamais ensorcelé un objet. Et je ne sais pas trop comment faire.

- En fait aujourd'hui, on va essayer d'en discuter avec Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Elles auront peut-être une bonne idée, conclut Salazar.

Ils sortirent sur ces derniers mots, laissant Harry et Drago seul face à un super petit-déjeuner. Une chouette vient livrer la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry s'en empara d'un air distrait : c'était l'époque de la révolte des gnomes. Bon d'accord, ils se révoltaient tous les cinquante ans parce qu'ils avaient la mémoire courte... Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il aurait quelques connaissances d'histoire supplémentaires. A part ça, pendant la journée, il étudiait attentivement des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Mais il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, mais alors...! A tel point qu'il envisageait de réviser des potions utiles pour les ASPIC : là au moins il serait au calme. Sans professuer adique pour le stresser. Et puis il n'ignorait pas que cette discipline était essentielle pour devenir Auror... Heureusement qu'il y avait le phénix... Harry passait des heures en sa compagnie, fasciné par son étrange plumage, tout argenté. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénix. De temps en temps, le phénix gazouillait, et c'était un pur ravissement. Il n'hésita pas à ramasser une plume tombée près du perchoir. Il se dit qu'il venait de trouver un souvenir. Une preuve de son voyage dans le temps. Oui, heureusement qu'il y avait le phénix ! Car une semaine enfermé avec Drago... C'était atroce. Le pire c'était les nuits... Parce que Drago... Non, Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Il fallait écarter cela fermement de ses pensées. Même si les nuits avec Drago... Le phénix, penser au phénix.

Mais pour Drago, tout n'était pas si simple... Il essayait d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait par le fait qu'il avait été « choqué » par l'existence d'une relation amoureuse entre Godric et Salazar. Car en effet, ces rêves étranges persistaient à faire irruption dans ses nuits. Des rêves de plus en plus dérangeants... Prenants et d'un tel réalisme ! Qu'il se réveillait presque pantelant... Le matin, il foudroyait Harry du regard. Harry, si impassible...

Au fond, Drago découvrait avec stupeur qu'il avait envie de la faire réagir, vivre. Parce que si Harry était en colère contre lui, cela voulait dire qu'il le remarquait, qu'il le voyait. Et il voulait désespéremment être vu par Harry. Mais ça, il ne parvenait pas à l'admettre... Parce que cela faisait des années qu'il le niait avec force et obstination ! Question d'habitude.

Et Salazar souriait, amusé de ses efforts pour nier la vérité qui l'effrayait tant. Godric ne semblait pas trop y prêter attention, trop obnubilé par la solution de son énigme.

Alors Drago « attaquait » Harry sur tout et n'importe quoi, se transformant en râleur perpétuel. Mais Harry avait trouvé la parade : il le regardait d'un drôle d'air avant de quitter la pièce. Ce qui faisait que Drago s'égosillait en vain et seul. Cela le rendait dingue et ses rêves gagnèrent en intensité. Or, Harry avait le sommeil léger. Il avait certes remarqué que Drago avait le sommeil agité, mais une nuit, il finit par se réveiller tout à fait...

Tout ce que Drago savait, c'est que désormais Harry avait le même sourire que Salazar. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus. D'autant que ses rêves semblaient devenir... plus réels. A tel point qu'il se mit à fuir Harry, alors qu'il brûlait de sa présence. Qu'il en avait un étrange besoin. Que Harry lui manquait dès qu'il ne le voyait plus ? Plutôt crever que d'admettre ça !

Dans le même temps Salazar et Godric revinrent d'une succession de réunions. N'osant pas suggérer l'idée aberrante d'ensorceler un objet, Godric proposa simplement d'utiliser un objet, espérant que la prochaine étape, ensorceler l'objet, finirait par être franchie en douceur... Malheureusement, l'intelligence de Rowena le déçut : elle n'y pensa pas. Leur travail collectif ne porta que sur la création d'un objet approprié. Ce fut ainsi que Godric et Salazar proposèrent à Harry et Drago quatre baguettes de sorcier. Pas ensorcelées, il suffisait de les tenir chacune à tour de rôle. Le principe était simple : celle de la maison où doit aller l'élève s'illumine... Harry se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, tandis que Drago explosa à l'encontre de Godric. Cela, c'était le résultat de ses nuits à caractère franchement érotique. Et de la frustration accumulée qu'il ne pouvait admettre.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et vous n'êtes pas fichu de trouver ça !! Vous attendez quoi ?

Godric n'écoutait pas : c'était le côté un peu lunaire de son caractère. Il regarda Harry et Drago avec un soupir :

- Donc, ce n'est pas ça. Et flûte... J'étais persuadé...

Godric retourna dans son bureau, la tête remplit d'idées et de possibilités, totalement indifférent semblait-il à Drago. Mais Salazar alors s'approcha de Drago. Et avec un sourire mielleux, il lui dit simplement :

- La prochaine fois que tu agresses Godric, tout élève de Serpentard que tu sois, fit-il d'une voix douceureuse, du même ton ton que Snape pouvait avoir quand il s'adressait à Harry, je te...

Et il parla si bas que Harry ne put entendre.

Drago pâlit, ses lèvres frémirent. Ou tremblèrent. Harry l'observait, intrigué. Salazar quitta la pièce, toujours avec le même sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Drago tremblait de rage et d'humiliation.

- Eh bien il semble que tu aies vexé Salazar !, remarqua Harry, amusé.

- La ferme Potter !!

La scène avait quelque chose de terriblement familier. Ses rêves commençaient maintenant parfois par une dispute. A cette simple pensée, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et son regard était aimanté aux lèvres de Harry. Pleines et semblant recéler mille promesses. Que dans ses rêves il mordillait doucement, avant d'en dessiner le pourtour du bout de la langue, dans une taquinerie sans fin... Ces lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces. Ces lèvres qui s'entrouvèrent doucement alors que Harry dit quelque chose. Et sa voix qui était si, si... Lui murmurant tant de choses qui le faisait rougir en rêve.

- ... tu ne crois pas ?, acheva Harry.

- La ferme Potter, répéta-t-il plus par habitude, car il était sérieusement décontenancé par ces pensées érotiques anormales qui venaient de faire irruption en plein jour.

Et il le dit sans réelle conviction.

Harry parut surpris, peut-être un bref instant égaré. Cette expression si inhabituelle sur son visage ... Drago eut un coup au cœur. Son regard s'adoucit un bref instant. Il choisit de sortir pour aller arpenter le jardin intérieur.

Resté seul, Harry murmura pour lui-même :

- Il se trouble si facilement...

Il sourit :

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais bon, on n'avait jamais partagé la même chambre...

Il venait de trouver un jeu amusant : troubler Drago. Un jeu sans fin, semblait-il. Si seulement il l'avait su plus tôt !! Ces années passées à Poudlard auraient été bien plus piquantes... Sa vie aurait été plus simple.

Drago commença à se poser des questions quand il trouva une longue plume argentée dans son lit un matin suivant un rêve enfiévré. Un rêve où Harry le caressait de cette plume, le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Avant de l'embrasser et lui faire subir les pires outrages. Qu'il avait redemandé plus tard dans son rêve... Avant de faire hurler Harry de plaisir à son tour. Il rougit à nouveau à cette pensée. Ces rêves semblaient lui montrer qu'il avait décidémment un sacré savoir-faire... Il ne songeait plus à les nier, certain que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre quand ils seraient de retour à leur époque.

**Voilà c'est tout !! Et j'insiste : si vous préférez que j'essaie de mettre au moins la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu pour le lundi dans la semaine suivante, par exemple le jeudi soir, dites-le moi !!! Cela fera plein de petits chapitres, mais si ça vous aide à mieux supporter l'attente...**

**Eh oui, je sais, c'est plus sage comme chapitre. Mais il faut bien que l'histoire avance !!! Et on approche de la fin de la première partie !! Ils ne vont plus trop tarder à se sauter dessus !!**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Mélindra**

**Merci de continuer à me lire ! Et à me laisser des reviews, c'est génial !!! Grâce à vous j'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire !**


	7. De la génèse du choixpeau 2

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est _évidemment_ qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**19 septembre 2004**

**Salut à tous !!**

**Alors de l'avis général, (soit les trois m'ayant répondus sur ce point...) vous préférez un chapitre par semaine que deux petits. Ok c'est noté, donc on va revenir à l'ancien rythme que je tiens depuis le début. J'ai toujours mis régulièrement les chapitres de cette fic et ça continuera !! Ju-ré ! Forcément, ce chapitre est un peu court puisque c'est la suite de celui que j'ai mis jeudi...**

Dragon Bleu : J'ai mis le premier chapitre de mon autre fic, mais comme c'est un slash Harry/Severus, je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies... Surtout que j'y suis allée un peu fort !!! Mais rassures-toi, ma priorité, c'est cette fic-ci ! Bisous.

Onarluca : Merci !! J'avais un peu peur que ce type de chapitre vous ennuie un peu. Mais comme je l'ai dit c'est nécessaire pour la suite. La _longue_ suite, devrais-je préciser... Le prochain chapitre sera plus long car entier et clôturera la première partie de cette fic. Un petit contre-temps empêchera Harry de jouer à taquiner la souris... Je dois dire que j'appréhende un peu de ce que vous allez penser du début de la seconde partie... Je sais que je repéte toujours la même chose, mais c'est génial que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous !! Bisous !

Vallou : Bien sûr que tu m'as laissé des reviews ! Au moins trois si j'ai bonne mémoire en comptant celle-ci. Et tu as raison de râler si tu n'as pas de reviews !! Faut toujours laisser des reviews pour encourager les pauv' auteurs que nous sommes dans l'exercice de notre sacerdoce... Ca me fait toujours plaisir de constater que ce que j'écris continue à vous plaire. Bisous !

Melhuiwen : Coucou ! Ca me fait plaisir de te lire à chaque fois !! Surtout que tu me laisses _toujours_ des longues reviews !! En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à choisir ce que Salazar avait pu dire à Drago. Plus exactement, j'ai pas osé, comme tu pourras le lire un peu plus bas. Corrigeons vite quelque chose : ce n'est pas toi qui as oublié le phénix, c'est moi qui ai oublié de le faire intervenir plus tôt !! Alors qu'il est super-important !! Non quelle honte !! Ton souhait de chapitres plus longs et d'updater toutes les semaines sera donc exhaucé... Je sais que je suis sadique avec Drago, mais je lui ai juré que c'était à charge de revanche... Bisous !!!

Her-mio-neu : Je suis contente que tu me dises tout ça !! Ah mais bien sûr que Harry va se prendre au jeu : c'est une façon très sadique de le faire tomber amoureux... Tout en lui laissant croire qu'il ne fait tout ça que pour embêter Drago... Par contre je repasse au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, car visiblement certains le préfèrent. Au fait qui te dis que Drago arrive encore à dormir ? Je crois plutôt qu'il va finir par avoir peur de dormir... Je suis contente que tu aies la même vision que moi des fondateurs, enfin de Salazar et Godric. 'Y sont géniaux comme ça !! Franchement, ils m'amusent énormément ! Mais ne t'en fais pas : il y a un moment où notre petit Drago ira peut-être martyriser Harry.... Bisous !

Galouz : Merci !! Mais quelle honte pour moi : je croyais avoir effacé mon petit monologue... Ca m'arrive parfois de préparer mon bla-bla et de l'enlever s'il est trop minable... Mais en tout cas, tu as parfaitement raison : la review est le seul moyen pour nous auteurs de savoir si ce que l'on a écrit parfois péniblement est bon. Je relis tellement mes textes ( mais je ne vois pas toujours les coquilles !!) que je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Enfin, Drago n'est pas prêt de récupérer sa tranquillité d'esprit.... Bisous !

Saturne : Voici la suite !! Alors surtout ne te mets pas à genoux !! Chaque chapitre arrivera ponctuellement chaque semaine. Dimanche ou lundi, ça dépendra quand j'ai fini. Pour savoir ce que Salazar a dit à Drago, va lire un peu plus bas. Je crois que tu devrais aimer mon idée... Euh Godric est un peu trop dans la lune pour aller conseiller Harry, qui je crois bien préfére faire son éducation et celle de Drago tout seul. Et ça c'est la fierté des Gryffondor qui a parlé !! Et puis Harry ne pense pas torturer Drago... Il est encore un peu innocent...Bisous.

Mel-Imoen : Reviens me hanter quand tu veux ! J'adore te lire, c'est toujours sympa. Si tu veux savoir ce que Salazar a pu dire à Drago, va lire un peu plus bas. Et voui Harry a entendu Drago rêver, mais il essaie d'oublier ça. Sans doute choqué qu'un Serpentard puisse fantasmer sur lui, non ? Et puis l'histoire va faire qu'il ne pourra pas s'occuper de Drago tout de suite. En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir tes dessins. Même si je ne considère pas Godric et Salazar comme mes persos : j'ai tellement de plaisir à écrire sur eux que ça n'a as d'importance. J'esprèe que l'inspiration va vite te venir !! Bisous !

Tête de nœud : Alors pour un pseudo original, c'en est un !! Voici la suite. Bisous !

Lulu-Cyfair : Au risque de ne pas être originale, je trouve ton pseudo trop mignon ! Mais non Drago ne va pas exploser. Et puis c'est lui tout seul qui se met dans cet état là ! Mais l'histoire va faire que rien n'est aussi simple... Continues à lire et j'espère te surprendre. Bisous !

Chris52 : Ca je sais bien que tu es une fidèle lectrice : je crois bien que tu as été la première à me mettre en favorite author. J'adore tes dialogues (je t'avais prévenue que je le dirais à chaque fois), mais je n'ai pas trop d'idées comme la dernière fois... Sauf que... Hem, Ryry ? Tu sais, je suis désolée, mais il va falloir encore te retenir un peu... Au moins jusqu'à la seconde partie. Et pis, méfies-toi quand même : le petit blond, tu sais celui que tu lorgnes en douce et qui a sacrément grandi, ben, il m'a fait juré un truc. Qu'à un moment ou à autre, il t'en ferait baver... Mélindra se sauve en courant en criant : bisous et à la prochaine !!!

Logvm : Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que d'autres lecteurs arrivent. J'espère que tu es patient, parce que c'est une longue fic. Dire qu'elle a commencé il y a déjà plus d'un mois !! Donc, je suis au regret de te dire que tu risques de continuer à baver, chaque semaine !! Mais je crois que tu n'es pas tout seul... Bisous !

Bonana : Coucou toi ! Ca fait un peu longtemps que je ne t'avais pas lu ! J'update toutes les semaines : le plus simple, c'est que tu me mettes en author alert, comme ça tu auras la suite dès que je la mets. Je crois que certains créent un compte pour ça sans pourtant écrire. Merci pour les compliments ! Surtout que j'estime ne pas être très douée pour le comique ! Bisous et au prochain chapitre !

Oxalyne : Oui j'avais mis la suite plus vite. Mais comme tu me l'as demandé, on repasse à l'ancien rythme : un chapitre toutes les semaines. Sinon, bah tu penses bien que je n'allais pas laissé Drago fantasmer sur Harry en rêve dans la même chambre sans que Harry s'en rende compte. Même si on a peu de détails pour le moment, je sais... Bisous !

Myncat : Oui, je sais pour les fautes de frappe et les coquilles. Surtout pour le dernier chapitre ! D'ordinaire, j'essaie de relire en faisant très attention, mais jeudi dernier, je voulais mettre rapidement mon chapitre, alors, ben voilà... Et puis j'oublie souvent des mots ! J'ai tous les défauts je crois bien !! Bref, enfin quelqu'un qui me dit que ce que j'écris est mignon ! Bisous et j'espère te lire à nouveau !!

**A tous : dites, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le nombre de reviews pour le malheureux demi-chapitre que je vous avais livré... Et je suis en train d'en faire une deuxième pour mon autre fic.... Continuez !!!!!!!!! **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé ce que Salazar avait pu dire à Drago au chapitre précédent... Plusieurs hypothèses étaient possibles :**

**1 - comme certains l'ont suggéré, Salazar aurait menacé Drago de dire à Harry qu'il fanstamait sur lui comme un dingue en rêve.**

**2 - Il y avait aussi la possiblité d'une menace de mort, mais bof...**

**3 - Plus intéressant, Salazar menace Drago de donner une potion d'Insomnie à Harry...**

_**4 - Et enfin ma préférée et que je n'ai pas osé mettre : Salazar menace Drago de lui faire prendre un aphrodisiaque mais alors corsé de chez corsé... En ajoutant dans un murmure sadique qu'avec ça, il se jeterait sur l'objet de son fantasme... Parce qu'en effet, dans la première hypothèse, Drago aurait pu nier, mais là, s'il arrachait les vêtements de Harry, que vouliez-vous qu'il nie ? Voui, franchement, je crois bien que c'est ce que Salazar a dit. Ca lui correspond bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

Chapitre 6 - De la genèse du choixpeau 2 

Drago commença à se poser des questions quand il trouva une longue plume argentée dans son lit un matin suivant un rêve enfiévré. Un rêve où Harry le caressait de cette plume, le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Avant de l'embrasser et lui faire subir les pires outrages. Qu'il avait redemandé plus tard dans son rêve... Avant de faire hurler Harry de plaisir à son tour. Il rougit à nouveau à cette pensée. Ces rêves semblaient lui montrer qu'il avait décidemment un sacré savoir-faire... Il ne songeait plus à les nier, certain que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre quand ils seraient de retour à leur époque.

« _Mais oui !_, approuva sa petite voix. _C'est tout à fait ça bien sûr, et les moldus savent ce qu'est le Quidditch ! Et que même qu'ils sont fans des Canons de Chudley... Si si !_ »

Drago renonça à lui dire de se la fermer... Non, il essayait de chasser de sa tête les images de Harry à-demi dévêtu, au torse musclé et à la peau si douce, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, haletant et les joues rosies... Non, non ! A quoi donc il pouvait penser ? Ah oui, donc la potion de Ratatinage... Euh c'était quoi déjà les ingrédients ? Il avait beau chercher tout ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était qu'un torse... Avec une peau douce qu'il se voyait lècher avant de mordiller délicatement...

« _Voui, c'est donc définitif, les moldus sont fans des Canons de Chudley !! _», ajouta la petite voix avec malice.

Lors de la réunion suivante, les quatre fondateurs essayèrent en vain sur eux les baguettes sur eux tous : quand Rowena se trouva désignée pour faire partie de la maison de Serpentard, elle finit par admettre qu'utiliser les éléments magiques de chacune de leur baguette respective ne suffiraient pour répartir convenablement les élèves... Godric finit par émettre l'idée d'ensorceler un objet. Helga et Rowena menaçèrent de partir aussitôt, rejetant d'emblée la proposition, selon elles délirante, de Godric et de Salazar. Godric assez découragé réfléchissait encore, le regard distraitement fixé sur le chapeau d'Helga qui bougeait au gré des mouvements de sa tête. Il bougait, presque vivant. L'esprit de Godric se mit à vagabonder, se demandant ce que ce chapeau aurait pu dire d'Helga s'il avait pu parler...

Rowena dit alors, avec un peu de vanité :

-Ecoutez, nous cherchons en vain depuis des semaines. J'ai cherché pendant des nuits, également en vain. Il n'y a aucune solution acceptable !!

- Oui, appuya Helga avec force, et son chapeau parut hocher la tête avec elle. Je crois que ce projet est un échec. Ce sera donc une école traditionnelle ou ce château restera à jamais inoccupé.

Son chapeau continuait à sursauter augré de ces phrases, virevoltant presque. Godric aimait regarder les chapeaux d'Helga, et elle en avait des tas. Il songea un moment, alors que les deux femmes continuaient leur diatribe, à reparler de l'uniforme des élèves et peut-être prévoir un chapeau, et puis...

Salazar qui observait toujours et encore Godric , et qui donc l'avait vu fixer le chapeau d'Helga, dit tout à coup :

- Ce serait une bonne idée d'ensorceler un chapeau, non ?

- Il faudrait lui donner une conscience, objecta Godric, comme s'ils continuaient une conversation quasi-télépathique.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?, les interrompit Rowena, avec exaspération.

- D'un des chapeaux d'Helga, précisa Salazar. Tu comprends ils sont si mignons et si élaborés que..., commença-t-il à la taquiner.

- Oh ça suffit, vous deux !! Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'embêtez avec ça !!

- Mais on est sérieux, là !, lança Godric.

- Ensorceler un chapeau qui lira l'esprit des élèves pour les répartir, c'est une bonne idée, non ?, expliqua Salazar.

- Mais irréaliste !, dit aussitôt Rowena. Donner conscience à un chapeau ! Pourquoi pas à un balai !! A une pendule ou encore à un chaudron ?

(Mélindra – Ca existe pour les balais, mais bon, l'inconvénient, c'est qu'ils tombent trop facilement amoureux... Voir le manga Ah my Goddess !)

- Et si on s'y mettait à quatre ?, suggéra Godric. Pour donner une conscience à un chapeau et choisir les élèves ? Comme cela, on pourra effectivement ouvrir l'école pour la date prévue !

- Donner une conscience à ce qui ne vit pas, dit Rowena, intéressée malgré elle par ce défi. Mais enfin, pourquoi une idée si, si..., ajouta-t-elle désemparée, cherchant ses mots.

- Novatrice, compléta Godric. Parce que c'est la seule solution qui nous reste si nous voulons ouvrir l'école de nos rêves... De nos rêves à tous les quatre ! Je crois que ça vaut la peine de s'y attarder. Nous avons tellement investi de notre temps, de notre énergie, et pas seulement dans ce château ! Nous lui avons tellement lançé de sortilèges qu'il possède même un embryon de conscience, pour se protéger et pour vivre !, s'emporta Godric.

- Je crois, dit plus posément Salazar, que l'avenir de nos jeunes sorciers mérite bien cet effort de notre part. Cela semble raisonnable, non ?, conclut-il.

Et cela était dit de façon si calme, si « coulant de source » que cela arrêta en douceur la discussion... Un silence se fit. Helga fut la première à acquiescer, comme son chapeau. Rowena approuva également, y voyant un défi pour son intelligence.

Ce fut pour cela que Salazar et Godric rentrèrent au sixième étage bis d'excellente humeur.

- Vous allez bientôt rentrer chez vous !!, dit Godric avec enthousiasme à Harry et Drago.

Drago boudait toujours. Mais quand Godric et Salazar leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire, Drago et Harry reprirent espoir. Surtout Drago qui voyait le long tunnel de ses nuits avoir une fin. Pour le moment, cela empirait : à tel point que cette nuit-là il décida d'aller dormir ailleurs. Il regarda le soleil se lever avec une sorte de tristesse fatiguée.C'était assez bizarre. Il avait un coup de spleen. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais il savait que quelque chose lui manquait. Ou quelqu'un.

Ils ne revirent pas Godric et Salazar pendant deux jours. Avec Helga et Rowena, ils s'attelèrent à la création d'un sortilège devant être lançé à quatre, agrémenté de potions diverses. La rédaction de ce sortilège avait été longue et ardue. Fruit de réflexions et de compromis divers, c'était un mélange de magie blanche et noire... Avec un zeste de nécromancie pour satisfaire Salazar... Nécessaire pour « réveiller » ce qui n'était pas encore vivant comme il le dit lui-même... En fait, ce qui fut le plus difficile fut de se mettre d'accord sur... le chapeau lui-même. Après plusieurs discussions emflammées, il fut finalement décidé que ce chapeau serait fait de quatre morceaux d'étoffes de couleurs et de textures différentes pour symboliser chacune des quatre maisons. Chacun comme cela y trouvait son compte... Mais en vérité, ce chapeau de compromis était vraiment mal fichu : Helga avait été obligée de le faire à la main. Le faire par magie aurait pu causer des interférences avec le puissant sortilège auquel il devait servir de réceptacle.

Le chapeau qu'il finirent par présenter à Harry et à Drago était _vraiment_ mal fichu. Tout bonnement parce que c'était le cinquième qu'ils avaient ensorcelé. Et Helga en avait marre de se donner autant de mal pour rien. De plus, c'était le seul qui n'avait pas entièrement brûlé.

Car en effet, le premier s'était transformé en charbon bleu ciel. La table sur laquelle il était posé se couvrit aussitôt de cristaux de glace, et la température de la pièce chuta rapidement. Rowena avança l'idée que le sortilège contenait trop de glace. Comme le froid se répandait de plus en plus, ils finirent par le brûler. Sauf qu'il explosa... Le deuxième était devenu couvert de griffes et de dents : pire qu'un animal sauvage. Il avait fallu également le brûler. Le troisième s'était transformé en un crâne bizarre, qu'il avaient préféré brûler pour éviter tout danger. Le quatrième, lui, ne faisait que ronfler. Ils avaient cru avoir enfin réussi, mais il ne s'était jamais réveillé. Le cinquième avait baillé. C'était un signe encourageant. En plus il semblait être... vivant. Le tout, bah, c'était d'essayer. Mais pas sur eux... Evidemment !

Godric et Salazar regardaient songeur ce truc un peu informe et roussi sur la table. Ils étaient persuadés d'avoir échoué. Bref, c'était la déprime totale. Mais quand Harry et Drago entrèrent...

- Ah !, firent-ils ensemble avec enthousiasme.

Godric haussa les épaules.

- Non, on a échoué. Mais on va trouver un moyen pour vous renvoyer. C'était le cinquième essai et on n'en peut vraiment plus...

Harry prit le chapeau, le tourna et le retourna. Avec une satisfaction grandissante.

- C'est un lamentable échec, fit Salazar d'une voix fatiguée. Je crois qu'on arrivera à rien à nous quatre.

Drago encore endormi bailla et dit :

- Ben non, vous avez enfin réussi. Il était temps ! On va enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit et rentrer chez nous.

- Ce truc marche ?, demanda Godric incrédule.

- Il le devrait en tout cas, répondit Harry.

- Il nous faut un cobaye pour le tester, dit Salazar avec un certain regain de vivacité.

Harry soupçonna que le mot cobaye n'y était pas étranger. Typique de lui, tiens !

**Voilà, voilà, la suite dimanche ou lundi ! Bisous !**

**Mélindra**


	8. Est ce la fin ?

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**26 septembre 2004**

**Coucou !!**

**Savez-vous que jeme réserve une ou deux soirées dans la semaine pour répondre à toutes vos reviews ? J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir, et puis c'est la moindre des choses, vu vos magnifiques reviews !!**

Feariel : Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes Salazar ? Bon, je crois que vous allez devoir créer un nouveau fan-club ! Bisous.

Clem : Je crois tout le monde a aimé le caractère que j'ai « donné » à Salazar. Je me demande s'il ne finit pas par tirer la vedette à lui ? Bon d'accord que tu es avec Dray... Mais tu peux faire un petit écart en lui disant que c'est Salazar, quoi ! Et que c'est tout à fait humain de craquer... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie, mais bon. Mieux ne lui dis rien, il est tellement dans ses problèmes avec Harry qu'il ne rendra compte de rien... Et moi je ne suis pas au courant !! Bisous !

Onarluca : A dire vrai je n'avais pas trop pensé exploiter cette idée de cobaye, parce que je connais bien mon Godric : il essaie toujours de contrebalancer les idées perverses de Salazar, à moins qu'elles ne le concernent lui. Auquel cas, soit il fuit en courant, soit il lui saute dessus le premier pour éviter tout danger... Donc c'est vrai je ne savais pas trop exploiter cette idée, dont vous sembliez tous vous frotter les mains à l'avance. C'est sûr que Salazarcobaye quelque chose d'intéressant... J'espère que quand même ce chapitre te plaira. Plein de bisous !!

Galouz : Pourquoi couper le chapitre précédent, au mot cobaye ? Ben, j'chais pas moi : par perversité, au hasard ? Ou alors, par pur hasard ? Mieux : pour vous écrire un joli chapitre ??? Je suis d'accord, quatre grands sorciers pour des résultats aussi foireux... D'accord, voici la suite ! Mais à mon tour maintenant : **j'veux la suite de « Onirique Lemon » !!!** Allez la lire !! Elle est super sympa comme fic !! Surtout que vu le nombre de chapitres prévus, il devrait se passer plein de trucs intéressants !! Bon courage à toi aussi et au prochain chapitre !!! Plein de bisous !

Chris52 : Tu sais que ton dialogue m'a donné l'idée de développer le passage du chapeau sur Drago ? Parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, et je dois dire que tu m'as bien aidée ! Alors, un grand merci !!!! Le coup du string rose était bien trouvé... J'adore ta façon de martyriser Drago dans les dialogues... Et j'adore tes petits dialogues !! Tu devrais réunir tous ceux que tu m'as envoyé, dans une petite fic !! Garde moi Drago en vie, Harry a encore besoin de lui et moi aussi, parce sans ça j'ai plus de fic !! String rose.... Tsss, je me demande bien où Drago a eu de telles idées. Tu crois qu'il y a une boutique comme ça à Pré-au-Lard ? Genre sous-vêtements sorciers ? Et que Drago passe et repasse devant avec ce qu'il croit être de la discrétion ? Et que Crabbe et Goyle dévalisent la boutique ? Voilà comment je commence des délires, moi... Plein de bisous et à dimanche prochain !!!

Tête de nœud : Merciiii ! J'adore les compliments ('suffit de lire mes réponses aux reviews pour s'en rendre compte...) Drago se l'avouera, ben quand il se l'avouera : c'est qu'il a la tête dure, mon petit furet !! Très dure ! Propositions plus sadiques ? Ben comme quoi, je n'ai pas encore atteint le fond... Et puis à part la menace de mort, j'aime bien mes autres idées, vu que j'aime bien les trucs mignons... Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de « martyriser » les persos !! Bisous et au prochain chapitre !

Ce'Nedra : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais où est Garion, hein ? Eddings est mon auteur préféré !! Quoique je dois dire que sa nouvelle série en héroïc-fantasy (la cherche pas en français, je lis en anglais..) m'a un peu déçue. (Les dieux aînés). Je suis heureuse que mes idées te plaisent. Parce que j'ai beaucoup cogité pour cette fic, jusqu'au moment où tout s'est résolu de soi-même. C'est toujours génial quand une histoire fait ça... Non, pas de crise de nerfs à l'horizon prévue pour Drago. Juste un Harry qui taquine ! Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est la crédibilité de leurs réactions. Ca, c'est mon gros problème. Merci pour les encouragements, il faut ça parfois !! Bisous et j'espère te lire à nouveau !!

Her-mio-neu : Non non, ce n'est pas _l'un_ des deux qui va servir de cobaye !! Non, je n'ai pas osé faire un changement de maison ( Drago ne l'aurait pas supporté... Et il souffre suffisamment comme ça le pauvre !) Quant à Salazar... Vu son caractère, tu crois vraiment que quelque chose peut lui échapper ? Et oui, j'irais jusqu'au bout de ma fic !! Dis-moi comment je pourrais seulement imaginer l'inverse avec toutes vos reviews !! Hein ?! En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que tu restes toujours accrochée à l'écran !!! Plein de bisous !!!

Mel-Imoen : Ah je savais bien que quelqu'un allait aimer mon idée d'aphrodisiaque... Je dois dire que je n'ai même pas pensé que le Choixpeau ne puisse pas marcher sur eux. Heureusement, parce que sinon, j'aurais été embêtée pour la suite, moi ! Je t'envie, moi je ne sais plus dessiner. (oui j'ai su, mais j'ai bientôt vu qu'il était mieux de ne pas savoir dessiner : on ne peut pas mettre une feuille de papier dans mes pattes pour « une petite histoire rapide sur X et Y »... Surtout en Convention !!) N'empêche que j'attends avec impatience que l'inspiration te revienne !! Mais bon, j'ai une image de Salazar en tête alors, ça va pour le moment. Et bon courage pour la rentrée ! Bisous.

Melhiuwen : Eh oui, tu vas avoir une partie de la réponse quant au phénix dans ce chapitre. J'adore les phénix, alors c'est pour ça que j'en ai mis un dans cette fic. Et tout cas c'est super sympa que tu prennes le temps de me laisser d'aussi longues reviews, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir à lire !! Quant à Helga, je ne sais pas pourquoi dans ma tête elle aussitôt été affublée de chapeaux bizarres... Je crois que tout le monde a flashé sur le mot magique « cobaye »... Par contre je suis désolée, mais effectivement Harry et Drago vont rentrer chez eux. Je peux toujours écrire le passage de l'aphrodisiaque, si tu veux ! Je le mettrais en bonus quelque part, parce que ça ne collerait pas avec la suite de la fic. Genre une petite catégorie fantasme « Et si... ». Enfin t'en fais pas la fic continue !! On arrive à la meilleure part pour moi. J'expliquerais ça la prochaine fois. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un... A très bientôt et plein de bisous !!!

Vallou : Mais non !! Comme je l'avais précisé, c'est la suite demi-chapitre que j'avais mis le jeudi précédent. Et comme j'ai mon rythme d'écriture, ben il ne pouvait pas y en avoir plus... Bon là tu devrais être contente, c'est un chapitre entier ! Plein de bisous !!

Dragon Bleu : Merci de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois, c'est vraiment sympa !! Comme je ne pense pas que tu aies apprécié mon autre fic, il faudra que j'essaie d'inclure un dragon pour un slash HP/DM... Là ça devrait te plaire, non ? Bisous et au prochain chapitre !!!

Hermignonne-1133 : Merciiiiii ! C'est vrai, je m'améliore ? Alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour moi !!! Harry est un bon petit gryffondor... Le mot cobaye ne va même pas l'effrayer. Je crois bien que c'est ça qui le perdra face à Drago... Dis pourquoi « 1133 » ? Voui, je suis curieuse... C'est pour ça que j'écris : j'aime bien mettre les persos dans une drôle de situation pour voir comment ils se dépatouillent... Bisous !!!!

Myncat : Toi, tu devrais être prophétresse. Si Drago et Harry savaient ce qui allaient leur tomber dessus... C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines !!!! Pour notre plus grand plaisir !! T'en fais pas je continue : je m'amuse trop avec ces deux-là ! Surtout que ma fic est un cadeau. A la semaine prochaine, hein ? Bisous !!

Oxalyne : Le choixpeau m'intriguait et je trouvais dommage ne pas en connaître l'origine. Et puis l'idée m'est venue comme ça ! Mais bon malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu caser Peeves. Et pourtant j'ai essayé, mais ça ne venait pas !! Et la suite est là tout de suite !! Bon d'accord, après, il faudra attendre une semaine... C'est pas long une semaine, si ? Plein de bisous et à bientôt !!

Chapitre 7 - Est-ce la fin ?

Harry prit le chapeau, le tourna et le retourna. Avec une satisfaction grandissante.

- C'est un lamentable échec, fit Salazar d'une voix fatiguée. Je crois qu'on arrivera à rien à nous quatre.

Drago encore endormi bailla et dit :

- Ben non, vous avez enfin réussi. Il était temps ! On va enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit et rentrer chez nous.

- Ce truc marche ?, demanda Godric incrédule.

- Il le devrait en tout cas, répondit Harry.

- Il nous faut un cobaye pour le tester, dit Salazar avec un certain regain de vivacité.

Harry soupçonna que le mot cobaye n'y était pas étranger. Typique de lui.

Godric grommela un peu :

- On va pas tester un machin pareil sur un gamin de onze ans !

Mais Salazar ne le regardait pas pour une fois. Il regardait Harry et Drago. Avec l'air d'un chat qui a coincé une souris. _Deux_ souris, même pour être exact... Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Drago tout à la joie endormie de rentrer ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le bienheureux...

Godric, qui avait suivi son regard - et compris, il le connaissait quand même son Salazar !!-, parut hésiter mais finit par dire :

- C'est peut-être une condition pour que le sortilège les renvoie chez eux...

Salazar fit tourner le chapeau au bout du doigt. Et il le fit tomber. Un curieux marmonnement parut provenir du chapeau affalé par terre. Pas rassurant pour deux sous.

Drago, enfin réveillé, avait finalement vu et compris l'attitude de Salazar. Or pour rien au monde Drago n'aurait essayé le chapeau : ce truc était capable d'exploser et d'emporter sa tête au passage. Ou alors il donnait dans l'estomac d'un dragon. Il fit prudemment plusieurs pas en arrière. Car selon un bon vieux précepte Serpentard, « le Gryffondor foncera toujours vers le danger : laisse-le s'étaler pour passer l'obstacle. » Bon d'accord ce n'était pas tout à fait adapté, mais l'idée c'était de ne pas foncer vers le danger, même potentiel. Et puis maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se demandait si c'était vraiment Salazar l'auteur de ce précepte... Douteux, quand même maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

- Je suis sûr que ça marche, affirma Godric avec force et persuasion. Mais il faut l'essayer.

Salazar approuva cette évidence d'un simple sourire, avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis sûr que Drago se fera une joie de nous en donner la preuve !

Drago secoua la tête vigoureusement. Et recula encore, histoire de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le chapeau ensorcelé.

Harry ramassa le chapeau à terre, et le contempla pensif. Peut-être était-ce la seule façon de rentrer... Il le mit avec lenteur sur sa tête.

« Saint Harry ! », pensa Drago avec ironie, peut-être jaloux de son courage.

Quelque part, il éprouva un curieux pincement au cœur et une vague appréhension pour Harry. Qu'il refoula sans même y songer pour ne pas accorder de l'existence à ce sentiment d'inquiétude. Les rêves n'étaient que des rêves. Et il ne serait jamais amoureux de Potter, même pas en rêve !!

« Pourquoi je pense « amoureux », hein ? Je le déteste, il me pourrit la vie et... et... Ah oui, il me pourrit mes rêves. Pas mes fantasmes parce que j'ai jamais pu fantasmer sur Pansy... », se dit Drago, avant de s'interrompre se rendant compte qu'il faisait une fixation sur l'autre idiot - comprenez Potter – et que c'était contraire à ce qu'il voulait penser et que si ça continuait il allait avoir mal au crâne. Et qu'il allait tuer sa conscience qui se gondolait de rire. Si si...

Harry entendit une voix dans sa tête. Elle lui semblait bien plus jeune que celle qu'il avait entendu il y avait, semblait-il, des siècles.

- Voyons, voyons... Mon tout premier élève, murmura une voix. Je dois m'appliquer... Pas avec Poufsouffle, non. Pas avec Serdaigle, non plus, désolé. Les études ne sont visiblement pas ton truc... Mouis, mouis... Serpentard, non ?

Harry eut l'impression bizarre de se retrouver en première année.

- Pas Serpentard, c'est hors de question, pensa-t-il avec fermeté.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain !!

- Ah mais le simple fait de le décider toi-même et de le dire, veut dire que tu es un Gryffondor !!!

Et il cria ce dernier mot. Quand Godric et Salazar l'entendirent , ils se sourirent. Godric dit aussitôt :

- Ah tu vois, tu vois ! C'était ça, la solution !! J'avais raison !, dit-il avec triomphe.

- Mais oui, tu as toujours raison, dit Salazar avec un zeste d'ironie.

Drago contempla Harry reposer le chapeau, avant de réaliser :

- Pourquoi on est toujours là ?, s'insurgea-t-il. Vous nous aviez dit que nous retournerions chez nous !!

Godric ne répondit pas, l'ignorant avec superbe :

- Je vais aller prévenir les autres que ça marche !

Salazar l'attrapa au vol.

- Attends une minute.

Le tenant toujours, avec une certaine dextérité - l'habitude -, il demanda à Harry :

- Gryffondor, c'est bien ta maison ?

- C'est ma maison oui, confirma Harry.

- Tu vois bien que ça marche !!, lança Godric essayant de se dégager.

- Comment vas-tu leur expliquer que ça marche effectivement ? Vas-tu leur parler du sortilège de besoin que nous avons lançé ? Tu sais bien ce qu'elles en avaient pensé quand tu leur en avais parlé...

- Je présenterais Harry et Drago comme nos cousins éloignés qui ont accepté d'essayer le chapeau, voilà tout.

Et il s'éclipsa très vite alors que Drago répétait d'une voix un peu aiguë :

- Pourquoi sommes-nous encore là ?!

Harry nota qu'il disait nous, pas je. Drôle de progrès.

« _Non non mon cher Harry..._, corrigea sa petite voix intérieure qui venait de reprendre du service. _On dit : progrès intéressant !! _»

- Parce que les conditions ne sont pas encore remplies, finit par lui répondre Salazar.

Et à sa tête il n'était pas heureux que ce soit lui qui leur annonce cette nouvelle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut d'autre ? Il marche ce truc !, rétorqua Drago un peu en colère.

Salazar tendit l'oreille...

- Permettez, fit-il.

Il fit un geste rapide de sa baguette et habilla Drago et Harry de vêtements de l'époque. Attentif aux détails, il fit aussi en sorte qu'une mèche de cheveux se place exactement sur la cicatrice de Harry, pour la dissimuler parfaitement. Il s'amusa aussi à lisser correctement les cheveux de Drago à l'arrière, ce que celui-ci était incapable de faire sans une bonne dose de gel... Ou parfois de potion de mis-en-plis quand le temps était humide.

Juste à temps : Helga et Rowena entrèrent à la suite de Godric.

- Et quand comptais-tu nous dire que tu avais déjà trouvé des personnes pour le tester ?, disait Rowena outrée de ne pas avoir été consultée.

- Maintenant, répondit Salazar fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il avait horreur qu'on agresse Godric : il était le seul à avoir le privilège de le faire.

- Ce sont des cousins éloignés, précisa Godric avec un sourire.

Seul Salazar reconnut le tic qui prenait Godric les rares fois où il s'aventurait à mentir : un sourire vaguement idiot et surtout gêné.

- Ah oui..., fit Rowena soupçonneuse.

Elle les regarda attentivement :

- Mouais, il y a un air de ressemblance. Mais alors vous là, le blondinet, vous me paraissez un peu pâle. Il n'y a pas des vampires dans votre famille ?, demanda-t-elle sans prendre de gants.

Il y eut un bref moment de flottement, alors que Drago, scié, tentait de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cette vieille harpie !!!

- Bref, maintenant, on peut vous montrer que ça marche, dit Godric avec entrain, histoire de changer de sujet.

Il fit signe à Drago de mettre le chapeau. Un peu à reculons, il le mit pourtant : son retour dans le futur en dépendait.

- Mouis mouis..., murmura une voix dans son crâne, sur un ton mystérieux.

Silence stressant de la part du chapeau, alors que Drago inquiet criait mentalement :

« _Pas_ chez Poufsouffle !!!! »

- Non non non, fit le chapeau comme pour lui-même. Pas chez Poufsouffle, Helga n'y survivrait pas...

- Pardon ???? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- J'hésite entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, fit le chapeau hésitant sans répondre à sa question.

- _Pas_ chez Gryffondor !!!!!

- Tu en as des exigences, mon garçon !, remarqua le chapeau avec justesse. Pourtant j'aurais cru que tu voulais près de celui dont tu es amoureux...

Drago se dit soudainement que sa conscience avait copiné avec le chapeau, et se mit à l'insulter mentalement.

« _Moi j'y suis pour rien..._, fit sa conscience, faussement outrée. »

- Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux-de-Potter !!!!!, hurla Drago toujours mentalement.

- Ah ? Ben je n'avais pas dit de nom, moi !, répondit le chapeau.

Drago commença à prendre une couleur charmante au niveau de joues.

Harry se demandait ce que le chapeau pouvait dire : car le jeune Serpentard rosissait de façon tout à fait intéressante.

Après une floppée d'injures variées de la part de Drago, le chapeau finit par dire :

- Serpentard !!!

Drago reposa aussitôt le chapeau. Pas question qu'il continue de subir ses remarques sacartisques !

Salazar ne parut aucunement ému de voir que Drago faisait réellement partie de sa maison. A dire vrai, on aurait dit que les seuls sentiments ou émotions qu'il exprimait étaient ceux qu'il avait choisi de laisser filtrer. Ou peut-être ceux concernant Godric... Autant dire qu'il s'amusait beaucoup des réactions d'autrui, à la manière d'un serpent chat jouant avec sa proie. Seul son regard s'animait face à Godric, oui.

Etrange quand même, se dit Drago. Oui étrange quand on sait que Godric et Salazar allaient finir par se séparer... Pourquoi ou pour qui ? La question semblait tout à coup très importante pour Drago. Non pas qu'il approuvait pareille relation, mais bon...

En attendant Harry avait réessayé le chapeau qui se prêtant au test accepta aimablement de redonner son choix.

Rowena et Helga souriaient aussi largement que Godric.

- Ca marche..., murmura Helga.

Elle renifla :

- J'ai bien cru que ça ne marcherait jamais ! Nous allons enfin, enfin...

Submergée de larmes et d'émotions, elle ne put achever. Ce fut donc Rowena, qui acheva, très émue aussi ce qui n'était pas habituel.

- Oui, l'école va ouvrir !! Il nous reste deux semaines avant la rentrée, il faut prévenir les parents d'élèves et la presse !

- Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite !, fit Helga. Je vais écrire tout de suite à La Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, son chapeau oscillant. Rowena avait le regard fixé sur le chapeau, rêveuse :

- Dire que je ne croyais pas cela possible... Imaginez un peu les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous !

Elle releva la tête et s'adressa à Godric :

- Puisque c'est votre idée, mon cher, c'est à vous de baptiser cet objet unique !

- ... Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est plus un simple chapeau, vous en conviendrez, non ? Et je crois vraiment qu'un nom est nécessaire, maintenant qu'il est conscient.

Le chapeau approuva d'un mouvement de chapeau.

Godric sourit encore :

- En fait, nous y avions déjà songé, avec Salazar... Que dites-vous de « choixpeau » ?

- C'est parfait... Je vais aller aider Helga dans ses démarches.

En fait, Harry et Drago se sentaient un peu oubliés dans cette atmosphère de liesse. Ils ne souriaient pas vraiment. C'était sans doute cela qui ramena Godric à la réalité, son regard fixé presque amoureusement sur le choixpeau.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous encore là ?, demanda Harry. Vous nous avez bien dit que le sortilège cesserait quand vous aurez trouvé la solution, non ?

- Je vous ai dit que la base de ce sort était le besoin. Nous avions besoin de vous. Mais vous aussi : parce que vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard et que le Poudlard de votre époque a besoin de nous... C'est pour cela que vous venez d'aussi loin dans le temps. Le besoin appelle le besoin. C'était la condition pour lancer un tel sort, pour qu'il ait la puissance nécessaire. Bon, il y avait aussi la condition de besoin personnel, mais je ne vois pas trop la nécessité que vous aviez à vous retrouver dans le passé avec nous deux..., ajouta Godric avec une certaine perplexité.

- Ca mon cher, tint à préciser Salazar, je crois que je le sais. Ils avaient besoin de nous rencontrer. De voir qui nous sommes et les liens qui nous unissent. Oui, je pense qu'ils en avaient _personnellement_ besoin...

Harry les regarda sans vraiment bien comprendre.

- Et le besoin de Poudlard ?, fit-il, perplexe.

- En quoi a-t-il besoin de vous ?, demanda Drago, sourcils froncés.

Il fallait dire que cette notion de « besoin personnel » le gênait, et pas qu'un peu. Alors inutile de s'y attarder...

- Eh bien voyez-vous, commença Godric un peu gêné, les sortilèges de Poudlard sont vraiment très très puissants...

- Mais, choisit Salazar de poursuivre, ils ont été jeté sur une très grosse structure. Ce qui sur une simple maison serait resté à jamais, sur un château comme celui-ci, eh bien, ils ont tendance à s'éroder. Nous avions calculé que cela arriverait dans mille ans environ...

Godric confirma d'un bref hochement de tête.

- ... et il faut les renouveler avec toute la puissance des fondateurs, c'est-à-dire nous quatre. Je pense que les sortilèges ont sans doute évolués, et que les sorciers de votre époque sont peut-être encore plus puissants que nous. Ils seraient à même de faire en sorte que cette fois, ces sortilèges soient éternels. Sauf que hélas ça ne marcherait pas.

- Oui, confirma Godric. Si d'autres sorciers que nous quatre lancent ce sortilège, ce dernier sera légèrement différent. Il sera peut-être plus puissant, mais il n'aura pas la même résonance que le sortilège d'origine. Il y a un risque bien réel que cela n'endommage Poudlard au lieu de consolider sa structure.

Harry pensa aussitôt à Dumbledore : oui sans aucun doute, il aurait été capable de lancer un tel sortilège, mais jamais de toute façon il n'aurait pris le risque de détruire son cher Poudlard.

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous voulez que l'on rapporte ces « sortilèges » à notre époque...

- C'est impossible, intervient Drago, presque catégorique. On ne peut pas enfermer un sort d'une telle importance et l'apporter plus de mille ans après !

- Oh si, mais en fait, ce ne sera pas un mais deux sortilèges. Un ancien et un nouveau. L'ancien se trouve déjà à votre époque, même si ça semble un peu paradoxal, révéla Godric. Le nouveau, vous allez le ramener avec vous. L'ancien sera en fait lancé dans peu de temps. Nous attendions d'avoir réussi à résoudre notre problème, parce que sinon, cela aurait inutile de le lancer... Nous avons prévu de dire aux autres que c'était un second sortilège de secours : inutile de leur révéler toute l'histoire... Il sera enfermé dans un objet, puis caché. La cachette et le pourquoi du comment sera transmis aux futurs directeurs. Celui en poste à votre époque ne sera donc pas surpris : il attend sans aucun doute votre retour. Car voyez-vous pour que cela soit permanent, il faut du passé et du présent. Ou même ici du futur. Et donc vous allez repartir avec ceci, expliqua Godric.

Le phénix argenté, que Harry connaissait bien, vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Nous avons déjà lancé le premier sortilège, il y a un mois en prévision de la réussite de l'autre sortilège de Godric, celui devant nous amener la solution du futur, souligna Salazar. Comme quoi, j'avais vraiment confiance en toi, précisa Salazar, contrairement à ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire. Sans ça, je ne t'aurais pas aidé à emberlificoter Helga et Rowena pour qu'elles acceptent de le lancer encore. Et je t'aiderais à les convaincre de le relancer encore une fois. Et non, ne dis pas que j'adore ça !!

Harry et Drago regardaient sans comprendre le phénix. Godric le caressa.

- Ce phénix porte avec lui le sortilège, déclara Salazar. C'est une idée de Godric...

Le phénix d'argent aux grands yeux mauves gazouilla doucement.

- ... Un phénix ?, demanda Drago fasciné malgré lui.

Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près.

- Oui mais très très rare, précisa Salazar. Un phénix du temps... Comme nous ignorions ce qu'il arrive aux sortilèges qui voyagent dans le temps, il fallait lui faire prendre la forme de cet oiseau. C'était la seule garantie qu'il « transporte » le sortilège intact.

Godric alla fourrager dans un tiroir scellé magiquement, pour leur rendre leurs baguettes magiques. Harry et Drago les reprirent avec satisfaction, pour les ranger soigneusement.

- Dès que vous aurez ce phénix dans vos bras, vous repartirez, car la condition finale sera remplie. Vous devez le prendre tous deux ensemble, ajouta Salazar. D'ailleurs collez-vous l'un à l'autre, ce sera plus simple et plus efficace, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry et Drago se rapprochèrent de l'autre avec une certaine méfiance. Drago frémit involontairement en sentant le parfum de Harry... Il percevait déjà sa chaleur. Il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement, comme s'il était là où il devait être. Et nul part ailleurs.

- Serrez-vous dans les bras, ou on n'y arrivera jamais !, insista-t-il, narquois.

Harry et Drago se serrèrent donc maladroitement l'un contre l'autre. Godric regarda Salazar d'un air perplexe. Il semblait bien que sa quête du choixpeau achevé, il venait enfin de se rendre compte d'un truc : ou plus exactement que Salazar savait quelquechose que lui ignorait.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que les sortilèges de Poudlard ne fonctionnent plus ?, demanda Harry, gêné par cette situation bizarre.

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Drago essayait quant à lui de ne pas se laisser troubler par la douce chaleur de Harry qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Il avait passé les bras autour de la taille de Harry, comme ce dernier avait fait pour lui. Pourquoi son cœur battait à tout rompre, hein ? Et puis c'était bizarre, ce drôle de vertige... Tiens, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Potter avait des cils aussi longs. Avec ces fichues lunettes, des mochetés en plus, il ne risquait pas de s'en rendre compte ! Il n'avait aucun goût ou quoi ? Il fit une grimace : au nom de quoi avait-il des pensées si étranges, hein ?! Fichus rêves ! Et à ce simple mot, il sentit une autre chaleur l'envahir. Une drôle de pulsion lui suggérait que ce serait sûrement très agréable de caresser Harry, là maintenant. De le faire suffoquer et gémir... Là tout de suite. Mais la réponse de Godric le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Et il se rendit compte avec horreur ce qu'il avait failli faire : il avait déjà ébauché le geste de le toucher, comme attiré par sa chaleur...

« Mais non je ne l'aurai pas fait ! C'est à cause de Salazar que j'ai des pensées aussi pas normales ! Tout ce que je voulais, ben c'était mettre mal à l'aise Potter ! Si si, c'est tout ce que je voulais !! »

Il essayait de convaincre que non, il n'avait pas entendu sa conscience _encore_ pouffer de rire.

- Le temps, répondit Godric avec un geste d'emphase. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que tout commence à se détraquer dans le château ? Les pendules surtout ? C'est dans les pendules que nous avons scellé les sorts. Dans tous ces symboles du temps...

Tout en parlant, il avait pris avec tendresse le phénix pour le poser délicatement entre les corps très proches de Drago et de Harry. Pas encore scellés, mais bon ils y travaillaient... Ils disparurent aussitôt. Harry eux juste le temps d'entendre Godric demander :

- Pourquoi les as-tu fait se serrer à ce point ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire...

- Bah, si on ne peut plus rigoler, répondit Salazar. Et puis je suis sûr qu'ils ont apprécié de pouvoir se serrer comme ça...

Leurs voix se fondirent rapidement dans le néant. Harry et Drago continuaient leur voyage dans le temps... Une lumière aveuglante les enveloppa, si intense qu'ils durent fermer les yeux, se serrant davantage l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre dans le temps.

Plus loin dans le passé...

- Alors maintenant tu peux m'expliquer ?, lança Godric.

- Quoi, le besoin personnel ? Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant, soupira Salazar.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une andouille, réponds-moi !

- Il était nécessaire qu'ils nous voient ensemble en couple !

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Parce que sans ça, ils n'auraient jamais réalisé qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre ! Ils auraient continué à se lancer des « je te déteste » ou des insultes plus abouties... Au fond nous, on a eu de la chance ! Parce qu'au début, je te rappelle qu'on ne pouvait pas se supporter l'un l'autre !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, là ? Si ce que tu penses est vrai, ce serait arrivé de toute façon !

- Ben tiens ! Et c'est pour ça que ces _deux_ élèves sont venus jusqu'à nous ? Alors qu'un seul aurait suffi à aider ? Et si tu me faisais confiance pour une fois ?, rétorqua Salazar sur un ton un tantinet supérieur.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent enfin destination : Harry se sentait étourdi, sans doute encore plus que la dernière fois. Heureusement que Drago le tenait, parce que sans ça, il serait peut-être tombé. C'était bizarre ce vertige : il avait fermé les yeux durant le « voyage », à l'instar de Drago. Ils avaient été entouré d'images mouvantes, comme s'ils allaient à une trop grande vitesse pour seulement les percevoir... Il sentait le corps chaud de Drago contre le sien. Cela lui rappelait la nuit où il avait caressé Drago avec une plume... Mais ce qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux coupa court à toute envie de « taquiner » Drago.

Car, pensa immédiatement Harry, il devait y avoir ce que les moldus appellaient un bug. Un bug dans un vieux sortilège, c'était possible. C'était même certain...

**Vouiiiii ! J'ai enfin fini la première partie, celle qui correspondait au passé !!!! Bon donc la semaine prochaine, on entame la seconde partie, celle sur le présent ! Elle devrait être un peu longue que la première. Ce qui vous laisse encore de la lecture. Donc la réponse au titre du chapitre : non ce n'est pas fini !!!**

**Euh voui, vous allez m'étrangler avec une fin comme ça... Je comprends. Si si ! Mais c'était prévu depuis un bon moment. M'en voulez pas ! (petite voix)**

**Il faut que je vous dise... Dans ma tête cette fic ne devait pas être très longue... Là en word, je dois déjà friser les 35 pages. Si si, c'était tout simple : on les colle dans le passé avec un couple homo et des rêves, on les renvoie dans le présent et clac ils se sautent dessus ! Sauf que quand j'écris, ce sont les persos qui prennent le dessus. D'où donc ces 7 chapitres et au moins autant je crois bien à venir...**

**Bisous !**

**J'aurais peut-être un peu de retard car j'ai un rapport de stage à rendre cette semaine, et je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de finir mon chapitre à temps pour dimanche.**

**J'espère que le retard n'excédera pas mercredi... Désolée, ça tombe vraiment mal !**

**Mélindra**


	9. Un monde de rêves ?

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**Coucou à tout le monde !**

**Bienvenue dans la 2ème partie de ma fic. Là les choses vont bouger beaucoup plus, même si chapitre peut sembler bizarre à certains. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette idée. Pour finir, je ne suis pas trop en retard. Tant mieux ! **

**A priori, il y aura 7 chapitres pour cette partie, peut-être 8 si j'ai d'autres idées. Continuez à m'inspirer !**

Her-mio-neu : Désolée du petit retard, mais j'ai passé plus de 50 h sur mon rapport, alors, forcément... Surtout que ce chapitre-là me tient à cœur, parce que ça fait longtemps que je voulais développer cette idée. Sinon, ben il va se passer plein de choses sur cette partie. J'appréhende juste un peu d'écrire le Lémon (j'ai pas l'habitude) et la fin de la fic. J'ai horreur des fins. Alors je cogite toujours pour trouver la meilleure possible. Plein de bisous !

Onarluca : Merci de continuer à me reviewer à chaque chapitre ! C'est vraiment sympa ! Et puis ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver à chaque fois. Dis, on arrive à la fin de Eden ? Bisous !

Hermignonne-1133 : Dis, t'es sûre que les caresses avec la plume c'était un rêve ? Sûre et certaine ? Quant à savoir ce qui va se passer : voyons, baiser étreintes torrides, et explication de Salazar et Godric... J'oublie rien ? Ah si, un lémon ? Ca vous ferait plaisir ??? Bisous !!!!

Dragon Bleu : merci de complimenter à chaque fois. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon autre fic ! Je me demande ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre-ci... Bisous !!!

Galouz : Je suis pas méchante puisque je mets la suite ! Et si j'ai parlé de ta fic, c'est que tout simplement, elle le méritait ! Vu le nombre de reviews, tu dois le savoir, non ? Je pense que tu devrais aimer la suite, ça va avancer à grands pas !!! Bisous et à très bientôt sur ta fic.

Saturne : Petite courbette sous les compliments... Et vi, je suis cruelle, mais la suite devrait rattraper ce petit défaut de ma part... On saura à la fin pourquoi Godric et Salazar se sont séparés, c'est la raison du titre de cette histoire ! Le baiser au prochain chapitre... Et puis après, j'en parle même pas... Si si, Harry va se poser des questions. Quand il va se rendre compte qu'il est mordu. Bisous !!

Maliciaslytherin : Coucou toi !!! A dire vrai, je me demandais où tu étais passée, et je m'étais dit que tu n'avais pas accroché à la fic (c'était possible...) J'espère que ta connection à internet va se rétablir ! Pas de souci pour les chapitres loupés : je suis surtout contente que tu les considère comme magnifiques !! Par contre seul petit avantage pour toi, au moins tu as pu dévorer les chapitres d'un coup, au lieu d'attendre comme les autres !! Et puis je continue à updater toutes les semaines !! Plein de bisous !!

Ce'Nedra : Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Non, je ne les ai pas tomber dans le futur, c'est plus tordu que ça... (soit disant en passant, tout le monde me dit tordue, ces temps-ci...) Bon, tu vas bien finir par tomber sur Garion... En tout cas je le souhaite !! Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre-ci, mais tu me le diras ? Enfin, si tu as le temps... Bisous et à la prochaine !!!

Melhuiwen : Bon avant toute chose, tu me laisses toujours de longues reviews !!! Merci pour le compliment sur les idées et le déroulement de ma fic. Et bon courage pour tes cours !! Voui, ma fin était sadique de chez sadique. Ah oui, pour le choixpeau et Draco... J'ai hésité... En effet, il y avait la possibilité de lancer un sort « d'oubliettes » sur le choixpeau. Mais je préfère me dire que le choixpeau les « connaît ». Et peut-être faut-il que Draco soit à Serpentard pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'un Gryffondor... Je pense aussi que tu as raison : Draco a changé. Et puis au fond qu'est-ce qui peut unir un Gryffondor à un Serpentard ? Bisous !

Chris52 : Fais quelque chose des dialogues que tu m'envoies !! 'Y sont trop géniaux !! Tu sais que celui-là j'ai été à deux doigts de le mettre à la fin du chapitre ? Si tu veux bien je le mettrais à la fin du chap 8. Bon alors, le Lemon... Tiens c'est marrant, j'ai oublié de le prévoir ? Nan, je rigole. Je sais que sans ça tout le monde va me lyncher !! Sinon, donc étreintes torrides, euh, à partir du chapitre 10... Et le baiser au 9... (selon mon découpage de chapitres : celui d'aujourd'hui, c'est le 8.) J'étais morte de rire, avec le lubrifiant... D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu m'en parles parce que sans ça je l'aurais oublié, tiens... Drago peut te remercier... Si si !! _J'adore_ ce dialogue !!! Bisous !!! Et désolée pour le petit retard...

Crazysnape : Merci !!! Oui, on va savoir pourquoi Godric et Salazar se sont séparés. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée avec ces deux-là !! Bisous et au prochain chapitre ?

**Ah, je me suis rendue compte que Salazar avait oublié de retransformer les vêtements de Harry et de Drago. Donc, considérez que cela a été fait. Comme quoi on ne peut pas penser à tout...**

**Partie II**

Chapitre 8 - Un monde de rêve ?

Oui, il y avait bien un bug...

Harry et Drago arrivèrent bien à leur époque : ils reconnaissaient les élèves, les vêtements, et tous les professeurs. Tout ça était on en pouvait plus normal et correspondait parfaitement à leurs souvenirs. Après tout, ils n'avaient vécu que deux semaines dans le passé... Et Poudlard était toujours Poudlard.

Le seul petit hic, - et par conséquent le fameux bug -, c'était qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle lors de la fin du repas. Pour être exact, ils étaient au milieu des élèves qui quittaient ladite salle. Cela aurait du être très génant qu'on les voit enlacés comme ça, en public. Mais ni Harry ni Drago n'y pensèrent un seul instant.

Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être le cas : personne n'avait remarqué leur soudaine apparition.

Et ce n'était pas le pire ! Le flot d'élèves traversait au ralenti sans aucun problème leurs deux corps enlacés. Oui le sortilège lancé par l'illustre Godric Gryffondor - qui a dit génial ?? - les avaient ramenés. Mais il semblait bien que ce soit sous la forme absolument non prévue et intolérable de... fantômes. Comme quoi même les grands sorciers peuvent se planter lamentablement... Et se faire maudire des siècles plus tard.

Harry, surpris et il faut bien le dire affolé, fit le geste de s'écarter de cette foule et donc de se séparer de Drago. Ce dernier, à la grande stupéfaction de Harry, cria :

- Ne t'éloignes pas !!!

Harry hésita sur la conduite à tenir : rester comme lui ordonnait le jeune sorcier blond, ou alors rester collé à lui ?

Mais Drago prit la main de Harry, la serrant fort. Et décidant pour lui. La main ferme et chaude de Harry semblait le rassurer, alors qu'ils étaient toujours traversés par les élèves qui quittaient la salle à manger. Drago ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry le devina sans peine. Et puis la sensation de ce corps tiède contre le sien, alors qu'ils étaient devenus des fantômes était plus que rassurante : cela indiquait qu'ils étaient toujours vivants... Et Harry contrôla à grand-peine le réflexe d'étreindre plus fort Drago, comme pour se raccrocher à lui. Car Drago était le seul pour lequel il existait à ce moment précis. Accessoirement, Harry découvrit, de manière totalement incongrue, que Drago sentait bon le tilleul. Frais et sucré, enivrant... Ce simple parfum l'émut, juste une fraction de seconde. Parce que Ron et Hermione venaient de les traverser avec une totale indifférence, lui rappelant durement son nouveau statut de fantôme... Ils furent suivis de peu par les professeurs.

Au fond, Harry n'en menait pas large, et quelque part, la présence de Drago le rassurait... un minimum : il n'était pas tout seul dans cette galère. Certes, il y avait l'oiseau qui s'était mis sur son épaule. Mais il lui était d'un piètre réconfort...

Peu à peu la Grande Salle se vida. Harry et Drago restèrent désespérement seuls, s'étreignant toujours avec un désespour certain. Le Baron Sanglant passa au travers d'eux sans les voir. Il parut toutefois sentir quelque chose. Surpris il se retourna, alors que Drago l'interpellait désespéremment, un début de sanglot dans la voix... Ils n'étaient donc même pas des fantômes. Harry n'avait même pas ressenti l'habituelle sensation glacée qui accompagnait tout « contact » avec un fantôme. La situation devenait clairement désespérée.

Harry sentait le cœur de Drago battant à tout rompre, le distrayant de sa propre angoisse... Ces simple contacts, son corps et sa paume chaude un peu moite qui ne lâchait pas la sienne, le convainquirent que tous deux étaient en vie. Et il murmura pour que tous deux ne cèdent pas à la panique.

- Nous sommes vivants Drago, je t'assure, chuchota-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Et il ajouta pour être crédible :

- Je sens ton cœur battre et ta main.

Drago parut soudain réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul. Harry répéta sa phrase :

- Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes...

Harry rassembla ses souvenirs de fiction moldu :

- Je me demande si nous ne sommes pas en... parallèle de ce monde, suggéra-t-il sans trop y croire.

- Hein ?

Soudain, Drago s'était rendu qu'il s'agrippait à la main de Harry. Il attribua cela à son inconscient. Très pratique. Il eut juste un peu de mal à nier qu'il étreignait Potter. Il relâcha presque brutalement la main et fit un rapide pas en arrière pour cesser tout contact. Mais il épouva aussitôt un vague sentiment de perte. Comme si une part de sa chaleur lui avait été arrachée, comme si on lui avait volé quelque chose d'essentiel. Et une vague de froid mêlée de panique le traversa brutalement :

- Ce n'est pas possible !!! Quelqu'un doit pouvoir... nous voir ? Voir que nous sommes... là ! Au lieu de nous, de nous... traverser !!!, dit-il d'un ton saccadé, sous le choc, le souffle coupé, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Soudain, il se mit à courir vers les cachots, traversant les élèves au passage avec des grimaces, et retenant ses larmes. Harry le suivit sans hésiter. Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue : il courut lui aussi, priant pour que Drago n'ait pas l'idée de traverser un mur. Dans ce cas, il le perdait... Il avait cependant une idée de l'endroit où courrait Drago : droit dans le cachot de Snape. Evidemment.

Il rattrapa Drago devant la porte, comme paralysé face à un obstacle. Il leva la main en vain pour frapper. Harry ne mit qu'un bref moment à comprendre : la porte. Lourde et épaisse, elle fermait hermétiquement le bureau de Snape. Le heurtoir de bronze leur était inaccessible.

Presque avec douleur, Drago se résolut à traverser la porte à la manière d'un fantôme. Harry le suivit à contre-cœur : il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il aime un jour les cachots des Serpentards, et plus encore le bureau de Snape.

Il y avait le bric-à-brac habituel : étagères aux flacons mystérieux, chaudrons en vrac, potions mijotant doucement sous le feu de l'âtre, fioles de cristal remplies d'ingrédients magiques, paquet de copies fraîchement corrigées, l'armoire où était rangée la pensine et surtout, inévitablement le professeur lui-même... Snape lisait avec attention un ancien parchemin, qui visiblement révelait une potion ancienne. Il marmonnait pour lui-même, portant un jugement très critique sur cette « recette ». Drago se tenait devant lui, complétement perdu. Il resta un moment immobile, espèrant que le professeur percevrait sa simple présence. En vain. Il s'avança alors.

- Professeur Snape, murmura-t-il la voix serrée, j'ai besoin de votre aide... Nous avons été envoyé dans le passé, et...

Il ne put achever, devant la totale indiférrence de son chef de maison.

C'était un échec total, Harry aurait pu le lui dire, mais Drago ne l'aurait pas écouté. Le phénix sur l'épaule de Harry émit à nouveau un léger roucoulement. Peut-être de peine pour le jeune sorcier blond.

Car malgré tous les efforts de Drago, Snape ne releva pas la tête. Harry le laissa faire un moment. Quand il vit Drago tenter d'arracher en vain le parchemin des mains de Snape, il dit enfin :

- Viens Drago, on va voir Dumbledore...

- Ce vieux fou ?, s'exclama Drago un peu hagard. Comment veux-tu qu'il soit _seulement_ capable de nous aider ?!! Non, je suis sûr que le professeur Snape va finir par me voir ! Il pourra nous aider. Alors que Dumbledore nous aider ? Il n'est pas aussi intelligent que Snape !, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

Harry eut la sagesse de ne pas répondre, et ignora toutes les récriminations de Drago à l'égard du « vieux fou ». Il attendit avec patience que celui-ci finisse de protester et à accepte de le suivre.

Le temps avait passé, la nuit prenait sa place dans le château avec lenteur. Harry et Drago virent Snape bailler discrètement, puis aller se coucher. Comme, ils le devinaient, presque tous les habitants de Poudlard. Sauf sans doute quelques élèves de cinquième et de septième année qui continuaient à réviser pour leurs examens. Drago ayant vu Snape se coucher consentit enfin à aller voir Dumbledore.

Ils arpentèrent alors les couloirs qui s'assombrissaient lentement. Mais c'était étrange : pour eux une sorte de lumière illuminait tout malgré le ciel de plus en plus sombre. Ils croisèrent Miss Teigne qui poussa un miaulement de pure terreur quand elle les traversa. Drago était assez déprimé, et il s'en amusa un bref moment. Car l'idée de passer l'éternité sous forme de fantôme à martyriser un chat - fut-ce Miss Teigne - n'avait rien de réjouissant... Ils arrivèrent devant les gargouilles, sans le mot de passe et l'impossibilité de toute façon d'être entendus. Mais Harry avait déjà réfléchi au problème. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin jusqu'à un escalier. Une fois un étage plus haut, ils traversèrent les murs pour enfin y arriver. Même si Drago avait continuellement râlé à cause des murs à traverser...

Le bureau était vide et des ronflement discrets émanaient de certains tableaux. Même Fumseck n'était pas là. Un gigantesque papier était posé sur le bureau : il était impossible de le manquer. Il y était écrit en lettres lumineuses :

« Vous devez trouver l'ancien sortilège.

Mais j'ignore où les quatre fondateurs l'ont dissimulé.

Le secret s'est perdu au cours des siècles...

Bon courage !

Ah, si vous pouviez en même temps me retrouver mon livre sur « la fabrication des bonbons moldus » que j'ai perdu... »

Un lourd silence se fit.

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que nous sommes revenus sous cette forme, pour nous permettre de retrouver le sortilège ?, avança Harry.

- ... Il savait, murmura Drago. Non, je rêve ! Il savait, et ce vieux dingue ne nous aide pas !!, cria-t-il avec fureur.

- Tu te trompes, rétorqua Harry. Il est possible que notre retour à la normale dépende de ça : de retrouver l'autre sortliège. Et puis ce n'est pas un vieux dingue, commença à s'emporter Harry.

- Ah oui !! Eh bien il ne fait rien pour nous aider ! Et puis je ne veux pas rester comme ça !! J'en ai marre ! Ca fait quinze jours que je galère à cause de cette histoire de sortilège !

- Oui eh ben pour le moment, t'as qu'à te bouger un peu pour le trouver et retourner croupir dans tes cachots !!, finit par dire Harry excédé. Si tu crois que moi j'ai apprécié de supporter tes humeurs pendant quinze jours !

Cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps, et il en avait marre que Drago le provoque sans arrêt.

- Quoi ? Ce bon vieux Potter réagit ? Tu t'énerves ? Est-ce que tu veux te battre ?, lança aussitôt Drago.

Ils avaient chacun la main sur leur baguette qu'ils s'apprêtaient à brandir, les incantations déjà sur les lèvres. Mais avant ce cap fatal ne soit franchi, le phénix d'argent choisit d'intervenir. Il émit un doux trille, une mélodie très particulière qui leur fit lâcher leurs baguettes. Qui tombèrent par terre avec un bruit clair quand elles touchèrent le sol.

Harry et Drago les regardèrent un peu sidérés et se penchèrent dans le même mouvement pour les ramasser. En vain. Elles étaient sans aucun doute revenues dans la même dimension, la bonne. Eux étaient restés dans la mauvaise. Ils regardèrent alors le phénix qui les observait sans sourciller.

- Ecoute fichu volatile, tu vas me renvoyer dans la réalité immédiatement !!, cria Drago avec colère.

L'oiseau ne broncha pas. Drago s'avança, menaçant, tentant de le saisir. Le phénix émit à nouveau un trille et Harry le sentit devenir tout léger sur son épaule. Il était devenu un fantôme pour eux. Bref, il avait encore sauté une dimension et les mains de Drago passèrent au travers. Pour retomber sur Harry. Drago injuria copieusement l'oiseau. Harry se rappela que les phénix étaient doués d'une grande intelligence. Il choisit de demander à l'oiseau avec un calme qu'il n'était pas sûr de ressentir.

- Est-ce que ce que j'ai dit est vrai ? On doit vraiment retrouver le sortilège pour revenir dans notre monde ?

L'oiseau hocha lentement la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry sentit un découragement certain l'envahir : le château était si grand. Il faudrait des mois pour l'explorer en entier.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de le repérer ?, demanda-t-il encore avec un certain espoir.

Le phénix secoua la tête : la réponse était clairement négative.

- Tu peux quand même nous guider, non ?

L'oiseau secoua encore la tête.

- Donc, il n'y a rien pour le repérer, se dit-il pour lui-même. Tu peux quand même nous donner un indice ?

L'oiseau fit encore non.

Drago fit la grimace, agacé par le manque de coopération de l'oiseau :

- Bon, allons-y. Plus vite on commencera à chercher...

Suite à l'insistance de Drago, ils commençèrent par les cachots de Poudlard. Ils traversèrent des salles oubliées, sans vie, aux matériels étranges. Ils passèrent par le dortoir des Serpentard, que Harry connaissaient bien. Drago ne put s'empêcher de pavaner;

- C'est chouette ici, non ? Comparé à chez vous...

- Je suis déjà venu ici, rétorqua Harry avec un air un peu blasé.

- Quand ça ??, fit Drago choqué de voir l'inviolabilité de son dortoir pas si inviolable que ça.

Harry eût un drôle de sourire pour le taquiner.

- Mais pour te voir dormir...

- Quoi ?, glapit-il. Mais quand ? Quand ???

Harry s'éloigna en haussant les épaules, et Drago le suivit, tournant et retournant cette idée dans sa tête. Il avait la vague impression que ses joues chauffaient, mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Ils poursuivirent leur quête, mais avant de sortir du dortoir, ils se heurtèrent à Pansy. Elle était habillée étrangement, en rouge et or, en tenue de Quidditch et elle pleurait.

- J'veux pas. Veux pas être une Gryffondor. Je veux être avec mon Drago..., pleurnichait-elle.

Voilà qui donna des frissons à Drago.

- Elle est vraiment folle, murmura-t-il. Viens, dit-il, tirant Harry par la manche, partons d'ici.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

- Ecoute, insista Drago, elle n'est pas assez sexy pour qu'on reste là comme deux idiots à la regarder toute la nuit.

Mais Harry ne répondit toujours pas : il tendit la main pour effleurer les cheveux de Pansy. Qui recula.

- Allez viens !

- Tu ne comprends pas, fit enfin Harry, il se trouve qu'on l'a heurté et que je viens de la toucher.

Pendant ce temps Pansy continuait ses jérémiades :

- Harry !! J'en ai marre ! Arrête de me prendre Drago : il ne pense qu'à toi, nuit et jour ! Et je ne veux pas être Gryffondor pour qu'il pense à moi comme à toi..., fit-elle dégoûtée tirant sur ses vêtements.

Soudain, Harry eût un déclic :

- Je crois que je comprends... Je me demande si elle n'est pas en train de rêver...

- Tu veux dire que nous serions dans le monde des rêves ?

- J'en ai bien peur : pour moi la seule façon que Pansy soit habillée, comme ça et tienne ces propos aussi débiles, c'est qu'elle fait un cauchemar.

- Elle a pas besoin de rêver pour dire des trucs débiles, souligna Drago aussitôt.

Drago réfléchit deux secondes et il s'avança vers Pansy pour lui coller une baffe magistrale. Qu'il se retenait de lui donner depuis des anénes.

- Arrête un peu de pleurnicher et lâche-moi !! Va draguer Crabbe ou Goyle, ils n'attendent que ça. Je suis sûr que ça leur fera plaisir, à eux. Et moi je pourrais respirer un peu !

Pansy pleura évidemment plus fort.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec Haaarry, c'est dégoûtaaant... !!

- Mais je ne suis pas avec Harry !!

- Tu lui tiens la main !!, accusa Pansy.

Drago se rendit que c'était vrai –il avait repris la main de Harry – et la lâcha brutalement.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et va te coucher.

Mais son ton manquait quelque peu de conviction.

- Je dors déjà, rétorqua Pansy avec une certaine logique.

Un phénomène bizarre était en train d'arriver. Une sorte de brume enveloppa briévement Pansy, changeant ses vêtements en une chemise de nuit où des dessins en couleur de Drago très reconnaissable et magiquement animé, murmurait des mots doux dans des bulles suaves à Pansy...

Drago en resta sans voix. Il ne pensait pas cela atteignait ce stade. Et il se maudit de l'avoir invitée au bal. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait d'y aller seul. Et de ne pas essayer de faire « enrager » Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre...

- Oh bon sang, murmura Harry sidéré lui aussi, elle est vraiment grave...

- Tiens, tu as un phénix maintenant ?, lança Pansy, s'avançant vers lui.

Elle minaudait presque devant Harry. Ca et son ton firent bondir Drago.

- Ca suffit !!

Il prit Harry pas la main et ils s'éloignèrent. Drago ajouta :

- Elle est folle... Si seulement elle n'était pas de sang pur et ses parents...

Il secoua la tête éloignant ces pensées avant de poursuivre :

- Le pire c'est qu'on risque de croiser tous les dormeurs de Poudlard.

- A cette heure, oui c'est bien probable, approuva Harry.

Commença alors la plus étrange des nuits que Harry eut connu, à la recherche d'un sortilège caché, au milieu des rêves des dormeurs de Poudlard. Harry était parti sur l'idée que le sortilège était gardé par un second phénix d'argent. Il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance, il chanterait pour les mettre sur la bonne voie...

Ils passèrent dans les cuisines, dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle, puis les tours et le dortoir des Serdaigle. Si au début de leur exploration contrainte ils étaient curieux de découvrir ces endroits inconnus et secrets, la nouveauté ne tarda pas à s'émousser. Harry nota cependant quelques endroits qu'il aimerait bien explorer plus tard... Comme la réserve d'objets magiques qui se trouvait dissimulée dans la Tour des Serdaigles.

Au hasard du dédale des couloirs, ils finirent par croiser le professeur Mac Gonagall. Celle-ci portait une somptueuse robe de mariée avec un bouquet de pensées. Ses longs cheveux dénoués lui donnaient l'air d'une jeune fille. Elle donnait le bras à un sorcier en également en habit de marié. Sa silhouette floue se précisa alors qu'il s'approchaient de Minerva. Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore lui-même.

- Ils vont bien ensemble ces deux-là !, ne put s'empêcher de persifler Drago.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, dit Harry mais lui était sincère.

Ils croisèrent également le professeur Flitwick avec des échasses démesurées, - il frôlait le plafond - , et le professeur Chourave poursuivie par une centaine de plantes armées de sécateurs, qui murmuraient vengeance... Enfin au détour d'une classe, ils rencontrèrent à nouveau le professeur Snape. Celui-ci faisait cours à un seul étudiant. Encore une fois, ce ne fut qu'en s'approchant qu'ils découvrirent son identité : Harry.

Drago ne put retenir un léger rire :

- Il s'agit d'un cauchemar de toute évidence ! Tu le persécutes même dans ses rêves !!

Harry ne put répondre, le professeur s'étant levé. Il attrapa le Harry de son rêve pour l'attirer à lui. Cela fit une drôle d'impression à Harry. Plus encore, quand Snape fit glisser ses longs doigts fins sur le visage de Harry qui rougit. Comme celui qui assistait à la scène. Snape chuchota quelque chose que ni Harry ni Drago ne purent entendre. Et puis Snape embrassa résolument le Harry du rêve. Le vrai Harry vit celui du rêve gémir et suffoquer, se tendre vers Snape, réclamant des caresses. Il vit Snape le dévêtir avec passion, ponctuant de baisers chaque parcelle de chair ainsi exposée. Il se sentait glacé, comme au milieu d'un cauchemar. Sauf qu'il savait que lui ne rêvait pas.

- Oh Harry, murmurait Snape comme possédé. Je te veux !! Je veux te faire hurler mon prénom, encore et encore !

Harry et Drago demeuraient pétrifiés. Chacun pour des raisons différentes : Harry parce qu'il était horrifié, et même nauséeux, et Drago parce qu'il éprouvait une colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mêlée d'une sorte de désir pour le Harry qui se présentait dévêtu sous ses yeux. Drago ne réalisa pas un instant que c'était sa jalousie qui le poussa à réagir.

- Non, mais vous n'avez pas honte !!, finit par s'exclamer Drago ulcéré en s'avançant vers son professeur chéri. C'est un élève et vous êtes au moins deux fois plus âgé que lui !! Et puis défends-toi Harry ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que même dans le rêve de Snape tu puisses accepter de te pâmer comme ça !!

Sans paraître avoir écouté un simple mot de la tirade enflammée du jeune Serpentard, Snape leva un regard embrumé de désir vers lui :

- Tu es le bienvenu Drago. Tu veux participer comme la dernière fois ? Tu avais beaucoup aimé, et puis on peut changer les rôles...

Drago émit un bruit étranglé, choqué. Il fit trois pas en arrière quand Snape leva la main vers lui dans l'intention manifeste de lui caresser le visage. Drago n'hésita pas : il attrapa Harry par la main – qui était toujours sous le choc - et ils s'enfuirent rapidement. Ils ne purent échapper au long gémissement d'extase de Snape qui avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses avec son Harry onirique. Et du gémissement enthousiaste qui vint aussitôt en réponse.

Harry et Drago marchèrent un moment en silence, toujours choqués.

- Je veux que jamais on reparle de ça, finit par murmurer Harry d'une voix étranglée.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Drago avec un frisson d'horreur.

La simple idée de faire « ça » avec son professeur le rendait malade. Il comprenait sans peine que c'était pareil pour Harry...

Ils croisèrent quelques élèves, aux rêves plus sages et plus innocents. Harry rencontra également Cho Chang : elle dansait avec une ombre comme faite de fumée légère et changeante. Mais Harry crut bien reconnaître à un moment le visage de Cédric...

Harry et Drago découvrirent Ron à nouveau attablé dans la Grande Salle, et Hermione au fin-fond de la bibliothèque. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : même en rêve, ses amis étaient terriblement prévisibles...

Mais Harry avait l'impression de n'être qu'un voyeur. Même Drago avait perdu sa verve habituelle et il ne pouvait s'empêcher par moment de saisir la main de Harry en un étrange réflexe... Quand ce n'était pas ce dernier qui la lui prenait.

Ils firent assez rapidement le tour du château sembla-t-il ou alors...

- Tu ne trouves pas que la nuit est bien longue ?, remarqua soudainement Harry.

- C'est peut-être normal, répondit Drago.Après tout, si nous sommes bien dans une dimension bizarre... Cela peut expliquer cela. Même si, ajouta-t-il avec un frisson, je trouve très désagréable cette lumière...

En effet, Harry et Drago n'évoluaient pas dans l'obscurité commune à toute nuit, mais bien dans le lumière un trouble d'un coucher de soleil. Sauf que ce dernier était couché depuis longtemps : ils avaient vérifié et dehors on apercevait clairement les étoiles dans ce ciel aux multiples nuance de rouge et de mauve...

Ils passèrent enfin par les bureaux de chaque professeur : en pure perte.

Voilà, voilà.... Je sais, c'est assez bizarre, mais j'avais envie d'espionner quelques rêves des habitants de Poudlard. Je ne me suis pas trop étalée, pour ne pas trop retarder le déroulement de la fic. Et puis je trouve que j'aurais pu mieux écrire ça. Je ne suis jamais contente de ce que j'écris...

**Bon alors au prochain chapitre, après 8 chapitres d'attente et d'espoir (ou de désespoir...) de votre part, oui !!!, ils s'embrassent enfin !!!!!**

**Bisous à tout le monde !!**

**Si c'était possible, je serais heureuse d'avoir également des reviews de la part de ceux et celles qui me suivent en silence. Même un mot de votre part me ferait plaisir. Et depuis le temps, vous savez que je réponds toujours !**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, la suite dimanche prochain !!!!**


	10. Sur le chant des phénix

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**10/10/2004**

**Coucou à tous !!!**

**Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai plus de 100 reviews pour cette fic ? Je crois même que c'est le chapitre qui a eu le plus de reviews, alors que je croyais que ce serait l'inverse !!! MERCI A TOUS !!!! **

**Comme on m'a demandé quel pouvait être le rêve de Dumbledore, je me suis décidée à rajouter un petit quelque chose dessus. J'avais cherché en vain pendant un petit moment avant de laisser tomber. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de son rêve, mais bon... Enfin, les rêves c'est généralement absurde.**

**Je suis contente d'avoir vue des reviews de nouveaux lecteurs, ça m'a réellement fait plaisir !!!!**

Oxaline : Désolée, désolée, désolée !!!!!!! Vraiment, je n'ai pas fait attention !! Le pire c'est qu'en répondant aux reviews je cherchais celle qui m'avait parlé de mon expression « gondoler de rire ».... Mais comme j'enregistre les reviews pour y répondre, eh bien j'ai oublié d'enregistrer la dernière... En tout cas, je suis contente que mes chap continuent à te plaire !! Et dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas innocent si j'ai fait intervenir Pansy, surtout en rêve... Et je crois que tout le monde apprécié celui de Snape... Ca va devenir de plus en plus mignon, et personnellement, j'aime bien la façon dont le baiser survient... Je suis une romantique moi !!! Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais que Harry explore les rêves de Poudlard. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réussi à partir du moment où j'ai mêlé Drago à cette fic... Bref, pour me faire pardonner, tu as droit à une question !! J'le ferais plus !!! Plein de bisous !!!

Galouz : Je dois dire que ça m'a bien amusé de mettre tout ce petit monde en scène dans les rêves... Non non, tu penses bien que je n'ai pas fait simple !! Je devrais rajouter dans mon portrait : tordue et compliquée à l'extrème, mais je crois que les futurs lecteurs partiraient en courant !! J'espère que la suite te plaira, autant que j'aime ta fic !! Bisous !!

Onarluca : J'aurais dû préciser « dimanche tard.. » car on en fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut !! En tout cas, j'apprécie que tu sois à chaque nouveau chapitre !! Bisous !

Her-mio-neu : Je me suis dépêchée (et ça m'a aidée d'avoir mon lundi !) et donc je n'ai pas été trop en retard. Voui, je sais que tu aimes les fondateurs, mais bon... Drago et Harry appartiennent à leur époque... Je n'ai même pas pensé à Fumseck ! Dumbledore a été dans le secret (j'ai du en parler dans le prologue.) T'en fais, je suis très contente que tu me laisses une review ! Je suis une grande bavarde et ça me donne l'occasion de papoter avec toi !! Bisous !!

Crasysnape : Je savais que le rêve de Snape allait vous plaire !! J'avais hésité à faire « intervenir » Drago, avant de me dire qu'il s'en remettrait... Bof, je ne suis pas sûr de les avoir traumatisés, ils s'en remettront. C'est vrai que Pansy à Gryffondor, en train de courir après Harry, ce serait le pire. En tout cas, la fic va avancer à grands pas. Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé le chap précédent, parce que moi c'est mon préféré. Je voulais absolument envoyer Harry dans ce monde là. Non, comme je l'ai dit, je suis tordue, donc le sortilège ne pouvait simplement pas être posé quelque part... Plein de bisous !!!

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Ca me fait plaisir de te lire enfin !! Je t'avais vue dans ma liste, et je me disais que ma fic devait pas être super... Et quand je dis que j'update le dimanche, eh bien, c'est le dimanche, alors comme ça tu n'aurais pas trop à attendre !! Bisous !! Au fait, un shinigami, c'est sortilège jap' sur papier comme dans les mangas de Clamp ? Ou alors un double d'ombre, je ne me souviens plus...

Lulu-Cyfair : J'adore ton pseudo, il est trop mignon !! Et non je ne peux pas être plus sadique que d'autres auteurs de ... Je ne nommerais personne !! Je n'ai eu le temps de lire toutes tes fics, mais la 1ère que j'ai lu m'a convaincue que tu as don pour me faire mourir de rire !!! Enfin, c'est à cause de toi que je me suis décidée à explorer les rêves de ce bon vieux Albus. Je sais que ce n'est pas génial, mais bon... Et le phénix est là parce que je voulais que Harry ait lui aussi un phénix. Et tu sauras dans ce chap l'une des explications de la présence du phénix. Bisous !!

Maliciaslytherin : Ah ça fait plaisir de te lire régulièrement !! Si ce chap t'amuse, alors attends de lire la suite !!! Je vais bien m'amuser, moi !! Et les personnes dans la même salle va se demander ce que tu es en train de lire ! 'Faut pas être génée si tu es morte de rire !! Et euh, si t'aimes aussi les slash Harry et Severus, essaye mon autre fic. Si tu aimes autant que moi quand je l'ai écrit, tu devrais te faire virer de la salle pour fou rire intempestif... Bisous et bon courage pour le lycée !!!

Zed Oras : Ton compliment me fait vraiment plaisir parce que c'est aussi mon chap préféré... Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que je crois que c'est ta 1ère review (et non dernière, hein !!) sur cette fic. Mais comme je trouve ne pas avoir assez developpé cette idée, je la reprendrais peut-être encore dans une autre fic. J'espère que tu trouveras ce chap aussi mignon ! Bisous !!

Serial killer : Bah, le rêve de Snape n'était qu'un rêve... Ils s'en remettront, si si. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu aimerais voir les rêves de tes copines... Elles fantasment sur des profs ? (et pourquoi je dis ça, moi ? Désolée...) Je suis sûre que tu devrais apprécier la suite !! Bisous !!

Eclair Ail : Ca me fait plaisir de lire à nouveau !! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien mes idées. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bisous !!!

Ce'Nedra : Coucou toi !! Ah j'aimerais bien qu'on me dise géniale dans mon boulot, et non pas compliquée... Je suis contente que pour finir tout le monde aime bien mes idées... Surtout que ça me permettait de faire de faire des rêves comiques !! (encore que Snape...) Je suis sûre que tu devrais aimer mon idée de baiser... Je trouvais ça trop mignon, de le mettre en scène de cette façon... Oui je sais que ça a pris un peu de temps pour qu'ils s'embrassent, mais c'est logique vu le déroulement de l'histoire. Bisous, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'imagine rousse, pétillante et pleine d'esprit. (j'aime beaucoup ce prénom !!)

Dragon Bleu : Merci d'être toujours là ! Et encore plus de me dire que j'écris toujours aussi bien, c'est vraiment gentil !! Bisous !!!

Myncat : Ben oui, seulement le dimanche. Je ne peux pas écrire autant que je le voudrais (comme m'a dit qqun dans une review, je ne suis pas sans occupation..) Tu trouvais que Snape avait l'air sage et candide ??? Je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire son rêve. Surtout que ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que je me suis décidée à ajouter le petit truc concernant Draco... Et t'en fais pas je continue ma fic jusqu'au bout !! Bisous !!! Mmh je voudrais savoir pourquoi ta review apparait un coup sous le pseudo Myncat puis sous celui de Sefadora FireWood ???

Lil'ly : Ah je suis contente d'avoir ton avis, puisque tu as tout lu d'un coup ! Je suis contente que tu me dises que c'était normal que le baiser attende un peu. Je crois bien que tout le monde a aimé le rêve de Snape... Evidemment, cela rend completement pitoyable de celui d'Albus, mais bon.... Et si tu aimes les slash Harry et Severus, essaye mon autre fic !! En tout cas ton avis m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Bisous !!!

Gaelle Gryffondor : Salut !! Ca fait une longue absence, mais j'ai vu que tu t'étais bien rattrapé avec 3 reviews !!! C'est super sympa de ta part !! Merci encore d'avoir pris cette peine. Plein de bisous !!!

Tete de nœud : Faire durer le suspens ? Je crois plutôt que je me ferais étriper par les autres lecteurs !!!! Et puis je crois que j'ai suffisamment pris mon temps avec ces deux-là, pas vrai ? Plein de bisous !!!

Gaellemoon : MERCI !!! C'est super sympa de ta part !! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !!!

Chapitre 9 - Sur le chant des phénix....

En effet, Harry et Drago n'évoluaient pas dans l'obscurité commune à toute nuit, mais bien dans le lumière un trouble d'un coucher de soleil. Sauf que ce dernier était couché depuis longtemps : ils avaient vérifié et dehors on apercevait clairement les étoiles dans ce ciel aux multiples nuance de rouge et de mauve...

Ils passèrent enfin par les bureaux de chaque professeur : en pure perte... Pas de sortilège à l'horizon. Ils continuèrent leur exploration, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir de fin. En effet il y avait tant de salles de classe, de cachots et de salles encombrées d'objets divers !! Harry en était certain, il n'y en avait pas autant en réalité. C'était comme si dans ce Poudlard, chaque personne qui rêvait créait de nouvelles salles.

Harry s'étonnait de ne pas voir vu Dumbledore. A dire vrai, il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait rêver le farferlu directeur de Poudlard. Il ne tarda pas à trouver la réponse. Dans une immense salle déserte, une sorte de fredonnement les attira. Espérant enfin avoir trouvé le sortilège, Harry et Drago se précipitèrent. Et se figèrent aussitôt devant l'étrange vision qui s'offrait à eux : Dumbledore évoluait dans la salle au plancher recouvert de sable fin et doux. Un soleil miniature flottait au plafond, dispensant une douce chaleur... Un bout de mer se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, des vagues léchant sable doré... Un transat confortable invitait à la paresse la plus indécente.

Et Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, Directeur de Poudlard, un des plus puissants sorciers qui fut, arborait un caleçon de bain moldu rose avec des parasols imprimés et faisait des patés de sable. Si si. On ne pouvait appeler que pâtés les tas de sable qu'il faisait, et non châteaux.

- Il est fou, murmura Drago catégorique.

- Mais non...

Harry voulait défendre l'auteur des plus moches patés de sable de la planète, mais il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire...

- Ah Harry, Drago, fit le vieux sorcier en les apercevant. Vous voulez faire des chateaux de sable avec moi ?

Jusque là, le pire rêve qu'ils avaient vu avait été celui de Snape, mais celui-ci... Harry et Drago auraient été incapables de l'expliquer, mais d'une certaine façon, il était encore plus effrayant. Ils sortirent de la salle sans s'attarder...

Assez découragés, ils s'assirent tous deux sur un escalier de la tour aux escaliers, sans même réaliser qu'ils pourraient passer au travers. Ces escaliers par où tout avait commencé...

Drago restait silencieux, un peu démoralisé à l'idée de passer le restant de sa vie dans cette dimension étrange. Il fallait dire que cela ne faisait pas partie de ses projets d'avenir.

- Comment va-t-on faire ?, demanda-t-il enfin. On ne peut pas rester ici des années à chercher ce fichu sortilège ! Ce monde est... trop affreux, finit-il par ajouter avec un frisson.

Drago semblait assez désespéré. Epuisé aussi. Mais Harry le comprenait... C'était vrai qu'explorer les rêves d'autres personnes, cela pouvait avoir l'air marrant sur le papier. Le problème, c'était qu'on ne choisissait pas les rêves que l'on espionnait. Ainsi Harry n'était pas heureux - mais alors pas du tout ! - de savoir que la seule personne de l'école qui fantasmait sur lui était ce cher Snape. Il frissonna encore à ce souvenir. Pour Drago ce n'était guère mieux : à part Pansy - ce qui somme toute était assez prévisible - Drago avait découvert avec horreur - chacun son tour... - que Crabbe et Goyle avaient tous les deux, comme dire ?, une affection certaine pour lui...

Harry se souvenait clairement de la tête de Drago quand il avait vu Crabbe et Goyle qui attachaient à un lit un Drago onirique et consentant. Et nu. Il ne pensait pas que Drago pouvait pâlir davantage. Ni d'ailleurs qu'il avait que Drago avait une si jolie voix quand il gémissait. D'un autre côté, comme ce n'était qu'un rêve, on ne pouvait jurer de rien... En tout cas, cela avait achevé de ruiner le moral de Drago. Il était resté sous le choc un petit moment avant de murmurer avec détermination :

- Plus jamais de douche dans le vestiaire de Quidditch. Plus jamais... Et fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef. Ah, et puis jeter un sort de protection sur mon lit.

Visiblement, Drago énumérait les mesures conservatoires à la protection de sa petite personne. Il fallait dire que les ennemis étaient tous proches... Et qu'ils étaient costauds.

Harry regarda un moment le jeune sorcier blond abattu avant de révéler sa dernière idée.

- En fait, il y a une chose que nous n'avons pas faite, dit lentement Harry. On devrait essayer de traverser les planchers pour trouver les salles secrètes se trouvant entre les étages. Il n'y a que là où nous n'avons pas cherché...

Et s'ils ne trouvaient rien, alors ils étaient bons pour espionner les rêves des habitants de Poudlard pendant longtemps...

Fatigué, Drago ne songea même à se moquer de Harry pour son idée. En fait quelque part il appréciait le moment qu'ils passaient tous deux. Sans personne pour les voir et les observer. Car il n'y avait personne pour répéter à son père ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il disait. C'était une forme étrange de liberté où il pouvait être lui-même et non pas ce que voulait sa famille... C'était agréable. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rougir quand sa main cherchait inconsciemment la paume rassurante et amicale de Harry...

Il finit par répondre :

- Pourquoi pas ?

Harry le regarda un instant avant de dire, un peu surpris :

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on ne se chamaille pas...

- Comme quoi tout change, rétorqua Drago avec un drôle de sourire.

Harry se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas du tout et qu'il risquait de perdre pied : c'était à lui de taquiner Drago et certainement pas l'inverse !

- Tu crois ?, fit-il ingénuement tout en frôlant du doigt la peau de cou de Drago.

Celui-ci rougit aussitôt et s'écarta. Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa réaction et se leva avec un entrain renouvellé :

- Bon allons-y ! Au pire, on tombera dans la blanchisserie. Essayons dans la tour de Gryffondor ?

- Et pourquoi pas Serpentard ?, s'indigna Drago.

- Je la connais déjà, cette salle secrète..., fut la réponse un peu blasée.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry s'imagina en train de traverser le sol. Drago lui attrapa la main au vol pour le suivre.

Une obscurité étouffante les saisirent alors qu'ils traversaient la pierre. La première salle secrète qu'ils traversèrent se révéla être une vieille bibliothèque aux livres moisis. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture : ni fenêtre ni porte, et pourtant la même lumière illuminait la pièce. Harry et Drago contemplèrent en silence les livres : leur état de dégradation était tel qu'ils étaient irrécupérables. Mais c'était surtout leurs titres évocateurs, encore lisibles, qui les mettaient mal à l'aise...

- Je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie, murmura Harry.

Drago demeura silencieux : son regard était fixé sur ces livres pour lesquels il aurait tout donné il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais si certains titres étaient attirants d'autres lui faisaient froid dans le dos :

« Du prix du sang et de l'âme pour la conquête de la magie noire », « Magie noire ou esclavage ? », « Des mages noirs et de leur déchéance », « De l'origine démoniaque de la magie noire », « Magie du sang et tortures diverses », etc... A la lecture de ces titres, Harry et Drago se dirent qu 'il devait y avoir une salle de tortures, juste pendant de la bibliothèque.

Harry et Drago n'avaient aucun doute : il s'agissait là de l'entière bibliothèque de Salazar, qu'il avait volontairement laissé semblait-il quand il avait quitté Poudlard. Et le fait que ces livres soient scellées dans la tour de Gryffondor laissait deviner qui avait eu le dernier mot dans cette discussion récurrente. Les titres des livres quant à eux indiquaient bien les interrogations de Salazar sur cette magie justement controversée...

La salle suivant se révéla n'être qu'un simple débarras au soulagement de Drago et de Harry.

Puis il y eut enfin une autre salle sans porte, entièrement close. Une salle immense, aux teintures passées rouge et or, semblait-il. En son centre se trouvait une table, sur laquelle était posé un coussin de velours. Curieusement, la pièce était exempte de poussière, comme si un très vieux sortilège était parvenu à conserver tant bien que mal la pièce dans son état d'origine. Seules les couleurs étaient épuisées par le passage du temps...

Une baguette était posée sur le coussin. Harry reconnut sans peine celle de Godric, avec ses filaments or et argent. Mais elle était cassée en deux, volontairement semblait-il. Peut-être était-ce la conséquence d'une dispute entre Godric et Salazar. Peut-être y avait-il de même quelque part dans la tour de Serpentard la baguette brisée de Salazar... Peut-être même que Voldemort l'avait trouvée pendant ses années d'étudiant à Poudlard. Il secoua la tête, préférant éloigner ces pensées dérangeantes.

La baguette de Godric était très particulière en ce sens qu'elle contenait plusieurs éléments au lieu d'un seul : plume de phénix, nerf de dragon, crin de sphinx ou de licorne... Il s'agissait là d'une baguette très puissante. Mais brisée et semblant témoigner que quelque chose d'autre avait été cassé.

Harry se demanda tout à coup comment on pouvait survivre à la destruction de sa baguette. Et à la perte d'un être que l'on chérissait. Il y pensait, tenant fermement la main de Drago. Dans un coin de la pièce, une sorte de lueur attira leur regard les détournant du spectacle affligeant de la baguette détruite.

Un œuf doré reposait là dans un coin, sans aucun doute protégé par un sortilège puisqu'il flottait doucement dans les airs.

- Splendide, murmura Drago. Je suis sûr que c'est le phénix que l'on cherche...

Il fit un pas pour le prendre et réintégrer ainsi enfin leur dimension.

- Attends !, fit Harry l'attrapant par le bras. Si le sortilège est libéré ici et que nous revenons dans notre réalité, on ne pourra pas sortir : il n'y pas de porte.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on sorte cet œuf d'ici ?, rétorqua Drago avec bon sens.

Le phénix s'envola de l'épaule de Harry le dispensant heureusement d'avoir à répondre : il vola jusqu'à l'œuf et son doux gazouillis brisa le sortilège : l'œuf se posa lentement à terre. Et éclos aussitôt, comme porté par le chant du premier phénix. Le second phénix, d'un blanc nacré, grandit très vite et déploya ses ailes avec lenteur. Il s'envola avec grâce jusqu'à l'épaule de Drago : ce dernier sursauta surpris. Le phénix d'argent retourna sur son perchoir habituel et regarda avec insistance Harry.

- On doit sortir d'ici : il faut sans doute que les deux phénix lancent le sortilège ensemble..., dit-il avec hésitation.

- Alors allons dans le hall, suggéra Drago.

Harry approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

Comme ils ne savaient pas exactement où ils étaient, ils se perdirent un peu en chemin. Ils tombèrent sur la chambre de Salazar - c'était indiqué sur la porte -, où se mêlaient un fouillis d'inventions compliquées et surtout des livres. Sur la magie blanche... Harry ne put retenir un sourire : comment Godric s'y était-il pris, mystère, mais il avait converti l'illustre Salazar Serpentard à la magie blanche...

Ils finirent par débarquer dans les cuisines : à partir de là, le chemin était facile et ils aboutirent sans plus tarder dans le Grand Hall.

C'était là que se trouvait la grande horloge de Poudlard. Cette fameuse horloge qui avait des soubresauts de paresse depuis quelques temps et qui avait le chic pour désorganiser les emplois du temps.

Les deux phénix s'envolèrent alors aussitôt en chantant. Il s'agissait d'une mélodie à plusieurs harmoniques, très complexe. Mais si pure que les cœurs de Harry et Drago se serrèrent et leurs larmes n'étaient pas loin. Tout paraissait trembler et frémir dans le château : chaque pierre, chaque élément vibrait au son de ce chant à la ligne mélodique si intense. Tout paraissait enveloppé dans une lueur chaude , claire et vibrante. C'était midi en pleine nuit. Midi à minuit.

Les deux sortilèges fusionnaient intimement avant de relâcher leur formidable puissance.

Harry et Drago se tenaient par la main, saisis jusqu'à la dernière cellule de leur être par une émotion grandissante. Une émotion qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser. Toutes les pendules du château sonnèrent alors treize coups. Et c'était davantage que cela : chaque coup sonné au même instant par toutes ces horloges faisait trembler chaque chose au delà de la simple résonance physique. Nul ne pouvait ignorer qu'un puissant sortilège était à l'œuvre et qu'il touchait absolument tout dans le château. Personne sauf ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la dimension où se trouvaient les deux phénix. Ce fut donc seulement Harry et Drago qui reçurent de plein fouet cette puissante magie. Ce sortilège qui appellait à la fusion et au renouvellement... L'émotion qui les avait subjugué n'avait pas de nom et était de toute façon au-delà des simples mots. Le cœur battant à grand coups, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux : le sortilège rendait vain toute dissimulation, tout mensonge. Il ne restait plus que leurs sentiments véritables et leur évident besoin de l'autre. C'était comme cela : en ce instant précis, les mots étaient inutiles. Ils connaissaient tous deux la réalité, aussi dérangeante qu'elle puisse être : ils avaient un besoin désespéré l'un de l'autre. Alors ils levèrent des mains tremblantes l'un vers l'autre. Des lunettes furent arrachées, obstacle insupportable. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, avec lenteur, chacun fixant l'autre avec un désir tel qu'il commençait à les faire suffoquer. Un désir si délicieux et si intense qui ne pouvait s'extérioriser que d'une seule façon.

Leurs lèvres tremblantes s'effleurèrent une fois. Harry soupira, en s'écartant les lèvres désormais brûlantes. Drago s'humectait les lèvres. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Qui le premier effleura la langue de l'autre ? Ils auraient bien été incapables de le dire. Ils s'écartaient à chaque baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, qui peu à peu devint gémissement sourd et confus. Baisers qui de légers et inexpérimentés, s'approfondissaient de plus en plus. Leurs langues qui se mêlaient encore et encore et leurs souffles qui ne faisaient plus qu'un.

L'émotion de l'instant était telle qu'ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser sans fin. Comme saisis d'une faim insatiable de l'autre. A s'étreindre avec une passion dévorante, la seule réponse possible à ce chant fabuleux. Cela parut durer longtemps, longtemps...

La nuit véritable était revenue quand les chants cessèrent. Un seul phénix demeurait. Il était sans nul autre pareil : son plumage était certes argenté, mais chaque bordure de ses plumes comportait un liseré doré. Il se posa souplement sur l'épaule de Harry. Ses douces plumes effleurèrent le front de Drago. Ce simple contact, très léger, suffit à Drago pour redescendre sur terre.

Et réaliser, mais alors objectivement hein, qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche Harry - _le_ Harry Potter qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter...! - en plein Grand Hall. Et qu'il aimait ça. Et ne voulait surtout pas arrêter. Ce qui était rigoureusement impensable, enfin ça c'était son esprit qui le disait et c'était bien connu : l'esprit ne comprend rien aux choses sensuelles. Parce que embrasser Harry, c'était un vertige sans fin. Et la meilleure chose à faire. Et à continuer. Là quand même son esprit avait un doute très très sérieux.

Ses mains caressaient avec passion la chevelure de Harry – il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille – et c'était, c'était... Mmmh. Indescriptible. Si bon... Une des ses mains tenait encore les lunettes dudit brun par une branche, lunettes qu'il se rappellait vaguement, - mais alors très très vaguement, dans une autre dimension sans aucun doute - lui avoir arraché. Son autre main avait sans doute décidé qu'il était temps de passer à une exploration plus approfondie des lieux et descendit le long du dos de Harry. Il fallait bien dire que les mains de Harry étaient accrochées aux fesses de Drago et remontaient de temps à autre le long de son dos dans une caresse sensuelle... Qui lui donnait des frissons incroyables. Drago n'aurait jamais cru possible de ressentir des sensations pareilles. Plus encore dans le bras de ce sorcier qu'il euh... Quoi déjà ? Ah oui, abhorrait. Sûr.

Le souffle court, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour se regarder, perdus dans le vertige de cet instant magique. Le regard de Harry était embrumé, sans ses lunettes. Il avait quelque chose de terriblement sexy. Drago se dit – et c'était là une pensée très étrange – qu'à vingt ans, Harry serait irrésistible... Un étrange émoi le saisit à cette pensée, qu'il essaya d'écarter aussitôt. Qui s'attarda cependant. Harry était irrésistible, avec sa bouche légérement entrouverte, les lèvres rouges de baisers.

Le silence s'alourdit... Les sens s'apaisèrent un peu, assez pour que la raison finalement reprenne le dessus. Drago s'écarta lentement sans un mot. Harry tendit la main pour reprendre ses lunettes et contempler plus attentivement celui qui lui avait fait du bouche-à-bouche pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Voui, c'était bien Drago les lèvres un peu rouges et le souffle court, il n'avait pas rêvé. Voui voui, c'était bien ce grand blond aux yeux gris bouleversants... Mais ce Drago-là avait quelque chose de vraiment craquant. Peut-être était-ce le véritable Drago, celui étouffé par ce cher Lucius Malefoy...

Le phénix s'envola de l'épaule de Harry pour se poser sur le pilier du grand escalier du Hall. Drago regarda autour de lui, tout semblait calme, serein mais surtout... Obscur. Par une fenêtre il apercevait un ciel étoilé tout ce qu'il y avait plus de normal. Alors peut-être... Drago s'approcha d'un mur et y posa avec lenteur sa main sur la pierre froide. Il soupira de soulagement. Et Harry avait déjà compris que tout était redevenu comme avant. Absolument tout. Il se baissa pour ramasser une longue plume argenté au liseré d'or. Il la passa pensivement sur ses lèvres. Drago déglutit tout à coup : ce geste lui rappellait quelque chose. Harry releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Oui, ce geste et ce regard brûlant... Drago sentit ses jambes trembler et mollir. Il sortit du Grand Hall d'un pas mal assuré, la tête remplit d'images et le souvenir du baiser dans la bouche... Ce qui lui redonna aussitôt un coup au cœur : il rougit.

Alors, Drago sentit, - comme s'il avait développé une étrange sensiblité à Harry - plus qu'il n'entendit de légers pas derrière lui. Une main agrippa fermement son épaule pour le faire se retourner. Deux yeux verts le toisèrent, avec une douceur telle qu'il se sentit chavirer. Peut-être aussi car ce regard était aussi terriblement sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas fini Drago, murmura Harry. Ce n'est pas fini.

Et avec douceur, il se pencha pour un simple baiser volé. Drago entrouvrit les lèvres, presque malgré lui, cherchant à respirer. Il resta là, affolé, alors que Harry, emporté à son tour, l'embrassait à la base du cou, tirant sur sa chemise pour accéder à cette peau tendre et soyeuse si tentante. Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre. Le désir revint pour l'envahir, et c'éatit si bon... Une légère morsure le fit brièvement suffoquer mais elle lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Il réussit à s'écarter et se dirigea vers son dortoir en courant presque.

Harry avait esquissé le geste de le poursuivre, mais lui aussi était redescendu sur terre. Il rougit, presque honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, avant d'écarter tout cela fermement de son esprit. Le phénix se posa à nouveau sur son épaule, lui donnant un léger coup de tête en une caresse sur sa joue. Harry se demanda ce qu'Hedwidge, sa chouette blanche, allait penser de son nouveau compagnon...

**Voilà, voilà...Cette fois, je ne vous donne pas le programme de la suite... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je vais bien m'amuser !!!**

**Et comme toujours, laissez-moi des reviews, j'y répondrais.**

**Bisous !!**

**Mélindra**

**Dimanche 22h30 (voui, mieux vaut tard que jamais !!!)**


	11. Aparté dans la bibliothèque

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**Coucou à tout le monde !**

**Nous approchons à pas lents de la fin de ma fic. Hé si. Et je constate que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre et à me laisser de reviews !!! C'est franchement génial. En ce moment, je cogite pour d'autres fic, et j'ai dû mal à me décider... Merci à tous de continuer à me motiver avec toutes vos reviews !!**

Onarluca : Merci ! Je trouvais très romantique de les faire s'embrasser sur fond de chant de phénix... Le reste ne sera pas aussi fleur bleu.... Bisous !!!

Sefadora Firewood : Je trouve ton pen name très original. Et puis j'aime bien les fées, je les considère comme très coquines, allez savoir pourquoi... Quant au nom du phénix... Eh bien j'avais fini pour opter pour Ananke (c'est destinée et temps je crois bien en grec) parce que j'ai un faible pour les prénoms avec un K. Mais j'aime aussi ton idée, qui est plus claire que la mienne. Je suis un peu embêtée, là. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris la peine de chercher. Plein de bisous !

Zed Oras : Voui quand j'écrivais, j'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir tes tas de personnes autour de moi en train de scander « le bisou, le bisou !! ». Remarque si Drago et Harry avaient entendu, je crois bien que cela les aurait un tantinet stressés... Je sens que dans pas longtemps je vais avoir le droit à : « le lemon, le lemon !! » Ah oui le bonbon au citron... Tout le monde a été contaminé par les cakes au citron !! Alors, oui, j'y ai pensé. Mais la seule idée qui me venait était celle-ci : Dumbledore dans un pièce haute sécurité en train de mettre sous clef sa précieuse recette du cake au citron. Avec des tas de sortilèges de protection pour qui serait assez fou pour voler ce chef d'œuvre moldu... Je ne dis pas que le rêve que j'ai mis est meilleur, mais il était plus facile à écrire.... T'en fais pas, Harry et Drago vont assumer. Oh que oui !! Pour la raison de la séparation de Godric et Salazar, eh bien il y aura un chapitre où ils l'expliqueront eux-mêmes. Effectivement, ce n'est pas très joyeux. Mais il faut savoir que je suis une adepte de « tout est bien etc... » Bisous ! Et merci me dire que ce que j'écris est génial, ça me motive pour écrire tout ce que j'ai en tête.

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Je comprends tout à fait ! Il vaut mieux écrire tes fics. En tout cas j'étais contente que tu me laisses une review. Beaucoup d'autres me suivent sans en laisser, alors... Tu vois, j'aimerais avoir plus le temps de lire des fics, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Donc ben j'écris... En tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage pour toutes tes fics et je prendrais le temps d'y faire un tour. Juré !! Ah merci de l'explication pour ton pseudo. Et tu as raison de l'écrire comme ça puisque que le k à tendance à devenir g (après tout c'est le même hiragana) quand il est associé à un autre kanji. C'est comme ça que la traduction de shinigami (selon mon petit dico) c'est « la Mort ». C'est un pseudo très original. Bisous !!!

Saturne : bien sûr que Snape est un obsédé !! C'est l'avis unanime de tous les auteurs de qui écrivent dessus !!!! Moi aussi remarque, je me demande comment Drago va survivre à Snape et à Crabbe et Goyle. Mais je crois qu'il a d'autres soucis pour le moment... J'ai adoré ta review avec la mention « fics sur lesquelles je saute en bavant dès qu'un nouveau chapitre apparaît »... Alors j'espère que la suite te captivera autant !! Bisous ! Ah euh, pourquoi le pseudo de « Saturne » ???

Ce'Nedra : Salut ma grande !! (oui je pars du principe que tu es plus grande qu'une dryade !) C'était romantique, ma p'tite scène de baiser, non ? Le reste va être moins « fleur bleue » mais j'espère que tout le monde trouvera ça mignon... Drago et Harry arrivent au bout de leurs peines. Il reste je crois bien 4 chapitres... Plein de bisous !!

Hermignonne-1133 : La suite arrive mais la fin pas tout de suite ! Encore 4 chapitres !! Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne dois déçois personne pour le moment !! Bisous, et merci de me suivre si réguliérement !!

Galouz : Oui je sais j'ai posté tard, parce que j'ai répondu aux reviews... Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire pendant la semaine... Et je voulais le faire avant d'aller manger, hé si. Parce que sans ça, j'aurais mis le chapitre encore plus tard !!! Enfin, je me doutais que si tard, il y aurait peu de gens pour laisser une review rapidement. (voui j'attendais ta review...) Et c'est plus complexe que ce que tu as imaginé qui était très mignon aussi. Mais j'aimais l'idée de faire chanter les phénix et de faire tomber les masques. Après je ne sais pas si j'ai bien suivi le bon cheminement pour leurs sentiments. Ce n'est que dimanche que j'ai rajouté le passage sur Crabbe et Goyle, en me disant : « j'ose ou j'ose pas ? J'ai tellement embêté ce pauvre Draco... Bah, il est résistant... !! » Et j'insiste pour le dragon, c'était ton idée. Ce sera donc mis !! J'aime bien l'idée que d'autres personnes participent à cette fic. J'oublie à chaque fois de la dédier à tous les lecteurs... Bref... Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour cette fic, et à bientôt dans la tienne !! Plein de bisous et bon courage pour la fac !! (je suis contente de ne plus y être !!)Et pour tes fics, évidemment ! Gros bisous !!

Tête de nœud : je crois que j'ai mal compris quand tu m'as dit de prendre mon temps !! Draco s'est enfui parce qu'il a eu peur de ses émotions et que le beau rêve est fini... On peut toujours vouloir quelque chose et ne pas vouloir que ça arrive en vrai. Lui ne voulait pas vraiment tout ça. C'était plutôt son inconscient sous forme de rêve... ! Et t'en fais pas, il finira par admettre que c'est effectivement ce qu'il veut. Après tout c'est ma fic, et je veux que ça se termine bien, moi !!! Bisous !!

Gaelle Griffondor : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé ma fic (c'est peut-être parce que je change à chaque fois le résumé ?) J'espère que tu trouveras ça toujours parfait ! Ils sont mignons ces deux-là... Bisous !!!

Melhuiwen : Oui, il a fallu le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que c'était le chant des phénix qui leur a fait ça... Et leur attirance mutuelle. Comme dit Harry, ce n'est pas fini !! J'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène des phénix, c'est mon côté romantique qui s'est exprimé. Pour la baguette, tu auras l'explication (j'ai horreur de laisser dans l'ombre des choses inexpliquées !) Pour le rêve de Dumbledore, je ne suis pas très satisfaite, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. (pour une autre idée, va voir la réponse que j'ai faite à Zed Oras). Quand à ta question... Harry et Draco vont approfondir l'extériorisation de leurs hormones... Quelle surprise, hein ? Gros bisous !!

Her-mio-neu : Coucou toi ! Merci !! Vi Dray a la trouille, mais... Il va finir par reprendre du poil de la bête !! Ah ben non, je ne vais finir ma fic sans lemon, hein !! Un bisou même sur chant de phénix, c'est pas assez !!! Et je tiendrais toutes mes promesses. Et si jamais j'oublie qqch, je suis sûre que tout le monde me le rappelera ! Bisous et à la semine prochaine !!

Oxaline : Je suis bien d'accord ça ne pouvait que se passer comme ça !! (je vais avoir du mal pour mes futures fics !! Je ne peux pas mettre des phénix à chaque fois...) Merci m'avoir pardonnée......... ! En fait, je m'inquiète un peu pour le lemon, parce que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude. J'espère que j'arriverais à l'écrire correctement... Enfin, je verrais ça dans quelques semaines !! Plein de bisous, ma grande !! Et au prochain chapitre.

Crazysnape : Oui, ils l'ont fait après 45 pages d'efforts de ma part.... Je savais que ce serait dur de les réunir, et ce n'est pas fini !! Bien sûr qu'ils vont continuer à se sauter dessus... C'est moi l'auteur, hein !! Je te rassure, tous les lecteurs, moi y compris, ne somme pas obsédés... Et dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui m'amuse. Et tous ceux qui me lisent !! Eux, nos deux héros, ils doivent me maudire... Gros bisous !!

Lulu-Cyfair : T'as pas aimé le rêve d'Albus ??? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, pourtant ! Bah, j'arriverais bien à trouver pire la prochaine fois... En tout cas, le bisou n'était qu'un simple hors d'œuvre... Tu penses bien !! Parce que ce n'est pas encore fini !! Plein de bisous !!

Vif d'or : Mais quelle honte, quelle honte !! Heureusement que tu me l'as dit !! J'ai modifié le chapitre 2 le jour où j'ai eu ta review. Ma correction est un peu cousue de fil blanc, mais ça ira je pense. Je te remercie beaucoup, parce que c'est le genre d'erreur qui a le chic de m'énerver. Mais j'ai dû mal à avoir tout en tête quand j'écris. Encore qu'une erreur pareille... Bon, ça me fait super plaisir que tu me lises dans cette fic-ci !! Merci de dire que c'est une merveille et j'espère que mon erreur ne t'a pas gâché le plaisir de me lire !! Pour le rêve de Sev' j'ai un peu hésité, en disant que c'était peut-être trop fort. Après je me suis dit que sans ça Drago allait longtemps embêter Harry avec ça... Donc, là, il ne peut rien dire !! Tes compliments sont vraiment une joie. Il faut savoir que j'ai écrit cette fic pour ma Babydracky, parce que sans ça je ne l'aurais jamais écrit. J'ai du mal à écrire pour moi... Alors toutes vos reviews me motivent pour continuer. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes les mangas, parce que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ma 3ème fic (mais pas pour sa fin...). C'était ma première fic publiée dans un fanzine. Bref, à moins que je sois débordée de boulot, je continuerais à écrire !! Plein de bisous de France !!!

Jamsie : Je crois que ta review et mon update ont du se croiser... Donc je remets ce chapitre pour pouvoir te répondre... Je suis heureuse que leur baiser t'ait plu. Je réserve encore quelques petite péripéties à Harry et Drago... J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi... intéressante...... !!! Bisous !!! (au fait tu me félicites pour quoi ?)

Chapitre 10 – Aparté dans la bibliothèque

Harry avait esquissé le geste de le poursuivre, mais lui aussi était redescendu sur terre. Il rougit, presque honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, avant d'écarter tout cela fermement de son esprit. Le phénix se posa à nouveau sur son épaule, lui donnant un léger coup de tête en une caresse sur sa joue. Harry se demanda ce qu'Hedwidge, sa chouette blanche, allait penser de son nouveau compagnon...

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se rendit compte que toutes horloges de Poudlard étaient rigoureusement toutes à la même heure. La désorganisation des cours avait enfin cessé et cela signifiait le retour au train-train quotidien.

Harry fit toutefois sensation ce matin-là avec son phénix si particulier sur l'épaule. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, qui lui fit un discret clin d'œil complice. Harry hocha la tête en salut : il se doutait bien de l'identité de la personne qui avait placé sa baguette magique sous son oreiller. Il était même certain que Drago avait récupéré la sienne de la même manière...

Ron contemplait bouche bée le phénix. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait clore le bec d'Hermione :

- Dis donc ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé depuis hier matin ?!

- Hier matin ?, répéta Harry avec étonnement.

- Oui, hier matin quand tu as décidé de sécher le cours de potions et que nous avons perdu trente points par ta faute, continua Hermione avec un zeste d'amertume.

- C'était d'ailleurs carrément injuste, parce que ce petit rat de Malefoy a séché également, mais les Serpentard n'ont perdu aucun point..., dit Ron la tête un peu ailleurs, le regard toujours fixé sur le phénix.

Il réussit finalement à dire :

- Il est à toi ce phénix ???

- D'abord, Malefoy n'est pas un petit rat !, lança Harry avec énervement soudain et intense. Un rat n'aurait pas d'aussi... un... des..., balbutia-t-il se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli dire.

Et en public, s'il vous plaît.... Ce qui l'avait sauvé c'était son hésitation entre les lèvres douces de Drago ou son mignon postérieur. Son indécision lui avait permis de se reprendre à temps. Heureusement personne ne fit attention à sa phrase inachevée.

- Bref, reprit Ron distrait un moment par George et Fred, où étais-tu passé ? On t'a cherché toute la journée !! Et d'où vient ce phénix ???

- Tu te rends compte Harry, poursuivit alors Hermione, que tu as aussi séché le cours du professeur Mac Gonagall. Et un sortilège très important...

Elle s'interrompit, intriguée :

- Harry, d'où sort ce phénix ? Ca n'existe pas de phénix aux plumes d'argents ?? Harry ?

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus la diatribe de Hermione : il avait décroché dès le début. Son regard était fixé sur la table des Serpentard. Surtout sur un blondinet qui décidément avait bien grandi et qui, tout à coup, offrait des tas de possibilités intéressantes et des taquineries sans fin.

Drago lui ne comprenait plus très bien : ces deux dernières semaines dans le passé n'avait duré qu'à peine une journée dans le présent. Même si la formulation n'était pas tout à fait exacte, le résultat était bien là. Il avait deux semaines de souvenirs très précis, avec des rêves très explicites. Ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout, c'était pourquoi ses rêves bizarres ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Bon d'accord ils étaient moins intenses... Mais rien que cette nuit, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois avec la sensation d'un corps sur le sien, - ou sous, ça dépendait des rêves - pour découvrir qu'il n'étreignait que son édredon avec... un enthousiasme débordant...

Heureusement que Crabbe et Goyle dormaient d'un sommeil de mort. Heureusement aussi qu'il avait protégé son lit par de multiples sortilèges : si ces deux crétins l'avaient entendu gémir et haleter... Draco eut un frisson d'horreur, le rêve de Crabbe et Goyle lui revenant en mémoire, avec une précision presque horrifiante. Oui, heureusement qu'il avait jeté un sort de silence... Parce qu'il se souvenait que dans son rêve, il murmurait un tas de choses. Des choses très très génantes si on l'avait entendu. Il devait être victime d'un sortilège. Cela ne pouvait qu'être que ça. Maudit Potter ! C'était forcément sa faute ! S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ça dans le Hall... Rien qu'à ce souvenir... Oui donc, un sortilège très puissant. Et qui disparaitra sans doute avec le temps. Il sentit son cœur étrangement se serrer à cette pensée...

Et Drago se rendit compte qu'il était en train de fixer la table des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement Harry. Qui se mit lui aussi à le fixer. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il maudit son teint de blond qui le faisait rougir pour un rien !!

Et Harry avait encore cette plume, qu'il passa encore sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre plus vite. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Drago se leva de table et sortit la tête sans dessus dessous. Harry n'attendit même pas une minute pour le suivre. Le phénix s'envola et parut le guider vers Drago. Car ce fut bien en le suivant qu'il retrouva le jeune sorcier blond dans une salle de classe abandonnée au rez-de-chaussée.

- Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as à me suivre comme un petit chien ?, jeta Drago avec hargne.

Réelle ou non, il ne savait plus très bien. Et puis cela n'avait pas d'importance. Potter n'était rien pour lui. Rien du tout. Pourquoi aurait-il envie de se perdre dans ces yeux si verts ?

- Parce que tu rougis quand tu me regardes, répondit simplement Harry.

Et que lui il trouvait cela positivement craquant.

- Je ne rougis pas !; cria Drago en... rougissant. J'en ai assez ! Assez de te voir dans mes rêves me poursuivre ! De ces quinze jours sans fin et de cette nuit ! Je ne veux plus de tout ça.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant !

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit Drago avec l'étrange sensation de s'enfoncer davantage et de perdre pied, je... je préfére les filles et puis tu... tu embrasses comme un pied !

Là, c'était clair, il n'était plus aussi craquant, et devenait même presque désobligeant...

- C'était mon premier baiser, dit enfin Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

C'était le premier truc qu'il lui était passé par la tête, et terriblement troublé, il n'avait pas su se taire.

- Ha ?, dit Drago d'une voix tout coup mourante.

Il venait de réaliser que, ben que lui aussi, quoi ! Et que Harry était venu avec ses lèvres, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à en détacher le regard.

- Et puis si tu préfères les filles, continua Harry, eh bien laisse-moi te dire que tu as sacrément mauvais goût, parce que Pansy, hein franchement...

Sa voix manquait un peu de conviction, parce que Harry se découvrait lui aussi troublé. Mais cette simple remarque parut casser quelque chose chez Drago :

- C'est à cause de mon père !!, explosa-t-il comme s'il se libérait de quelque chose de très lourd. Je dois épouser quelqu'un au sang pur, espèce de crétin !

Il s'assit, vidé par cet aveu, la tête entre les mains.

Un main lui releva la tête, écartant doucement ses paumes pour les embrasser chastement. Tendrement.

- Non, fit Harry très troublé. Parce que tu es à moi.

Et il l'embrassa avec une sorte de rage mêlée de passion. Ou d'impuissance devant cette drôle de situation. L'embrassa si fort que Drago en eut les lèvres meurtries. Son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts... Drago se sentait fondre, inexorablement. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Et quand Harry s'écarta, il le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur chamboulé.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui sortit de la salle les jambes flageolantes : Drago de toute façon était incapable de se lever, alors marcher, pensez !

Dans le couloir encore vide, le phénix se posa sur son perchoir habituel, et Harry lui donna distraitement quelques caresses. Il se demanda vaguement ce que mangeait un phénix... Bah, de toute façon, Hermione devait bien le savoir. Il faudrait aussi lui trouver un nom mais rien ne pressait vraiment... Tiens à propos, heureusement que Ron et Hermione ignoraient tout cela. Qu'il avait embrassé Drago Malefoy et ne souhaitait plus que recommencer.

Il s'entendit alors se dire dans sa tête :

_- Dis Harry, tu es au courant que tu es en train de virer homosexuel, mais alors grave ?_

Cette simple pensée le stoppa net.

- _De Drago_, poursuivit alors la petite voix à qui il était impossible de cacher quoique ce soit. _Tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Drago. Peut-être même que lui aussi, vu la façon dont il répond à tes baisers. C'est normal tu sais, tout ce temps à penser l'un à l'autre..._

- La ferme !!, s'entendit-il dire à voix haute.

Là tout à coup il se sentait un peu perdu quand lui revint en tête le souvenir de Drago au teint délicatement rougi. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le revoir rougir, ignorant clairement tout sentiment : ce n'était qu'un jeu, un simple jeu.

« Tu es à moi... »

Il se rappella tout à coup ce qu'il venait de dire à Malefoy, et surtout, le ton qu'il avait employé. Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui rougit.

Pendant les deux jours suivants, Harry ne perdit pas une occasion de provoquer Drago.

- Harry, si tu pouvais arrêter de t'amuser avec cette plume !!, finit par râler Hermione.

- Ca c'est bien vrai. Ca te donne un air, un air..., commença Ron sans arriver à finir. Et puis franchement, tu fais ça dès que l'on croise les Serpentard !

- Il a même piqué Drago aux fesses avec ! révéla Hermione écoeurée. Et puis d'où vient ce phénix ?

Cela ne faisait que la dixième fois de la journée qu'elle posait cette question. Harry avait calculé qu'elle lui avait posé cette question à peu près trente fois par jour, depuis deux jours. Autant dire que la journée ne venait que de commencer... Mais Harry ignorait pourquoi il refusait de répondre. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec la relation entre Godric et Salazar. La relation qui avait abouti à leur séparation... En fait depuis deux jours, au milieu de ses sempiternelles songeries sur Drago, il ne cessait de se demander pouquoi. Pourquoi donc cela n'avait-il pas marché : ils avaient paru si liés ! Non pas qu'il songea à une éventuelle relation avec Drago, il n'était pas homo, hein, mais bon ça titillait sa curiosité, comment dire intellectuelle, oui c'était ça ! Voilà quoi !

Harry décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque ; à la grande stupeur de Hermione, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. En fait, elle se demandait comment amener Harry à l'infirmerie, car il couvait clairement quelque chose. Même si elle soupçonnait les professeurs d'être au courant de quelque chose, car pas un seul n'avait posé de questions sur l'absence de Harry ou son nouveau compagnon... Tout cela ajouté au fait qu'Harry se retrouvait régulièrement dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou... Hermione se demanda si elle devait ou non surveiller Harry ?

Harry ne tarda pas à découvrir que tous les livres sur la construction de Poudlard -que Hermione lui conseillait de lire depuis des années...- restaient muets sur ce point précis. Il se décida donc à demander à Madame Pince d'autres livres sur ce sujet. Mais elle commença par le regarder fixement :

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle, lapidaire. C'est une punition ?

- Euh non, mais je m'intéresse à l'histoire de Poulard...

Elle continua à le fixer, avant de finalement lâcher.

- En tout cas, ce ne sont pas des livres qu'on demande souvent. Et vous là, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, fit-elle s'adressant à quelqu'un dans le dos de Harry.

Il s'agissait de Drago qui avait tenté de se sauver discrétement, ayant vu Harry. Mais Madame Pince avait le regard vif derrière ses lunettes. Drago hésita un instant avant de dire, sur un ton un peu morne :

- La même chose...

- Ah, c'est donc une punition, fit-elle satisfaite d'avoir trouvé le fin mot de cette curiosité pour le moins étrange. Cela fait longtemps que le professeur Binn n'en avait plus donné, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle les mena dans un endroit reculé de la bibliothèque, rarement consulté comme en témoignait la poussière.

- Voilà... Tout ce qui concerne la construction de Poudlard est ici. Il y a même des biographies des quatre fondateurs. Vous n'avez plus qu'à chercher, conclut-elle peu aimable.

Et Madame Pince retourna à son bureau de bibliothécaire.

Le silence se fit, Harry et Drago n'osant faire le moindre geste. Bizarrement intimidé par l'atmosphère pesante de la bibliothèque, et en fait surtout par le fameux « tu es à moi » de la dernière fois qui semblait toujours présent dans l'air, Harry se tourna résolument vers un pan de livres. Il y en avait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé : il avait un peu l'impression d'une quête impossible. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait cru, avec une naïveté certaine, trouver directement _le_ livre qui aurait tout éclairci entre Godric et Salazar... Avec un titre du genre « Ce qui avait uni Gryffondor et Serpentard et ce qui les avait séparé »...

_& Ma fic, quoi !!&_

Il résolut de chercher avant tout leur biographie, espérant qu'elle avait été réalisée par quelqu'un plus soucieux de l'exactitude des faits que de la bienséance : parce que dans ce dernier cas, il n'y avait aucune chance que leur relation soit seulement mentionnée... Surtout vu l'époque.

Drago, voyant Harry se détourner de lui, se sentit un brin vexé. Mais il fit comme lui. Tous deux se mirent à feuilleter ces antiques manuscrits, avec l'ardeur d'être le premier à trouver. Ils savaient qu'ils cherchaient tous deux la réponse à une même question... Et aucun des deux ne voulait savoir pourquoi ils se posaient tous deux cette question, ni pourquoi la réponse était si importante... Mais cet endroit au fin-fond de la bibliothèque était exigü et ils se donnaient continuellement des coups de coude, quand ce n'étaient pas leurs jambes ou leur postérieur qui se frôlaient.

- Bon, ça suffit Potter !! Tu cherches quoi, la bagarre ?, finit par dire Drago avec l'automatisme des querelles passées.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de chercher la bagarre avec des manuscrits pourris entre les mains, Malefoy ?, rétorqua Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il réussit à retenir le sourire qui lui était venu naturellement aux lèvres : il ne savait plus si ce petit blond l'agaçait ou l'émoustillait dans cet endroit tranquille avec un phénix qui roucoulait doucement avec amusement. Mais c'était bien d'être avec lui. La pensée s'en fut aussitôt... Et Harry arriva à se raisonner et se dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de « taquiner » Drago dans cette bibliothèque. Pourtant, il semblait bien que Drago ait perçu son changement d'humeur et la brève hésitation qu'il avait eu : il ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça, il rougit. Encore. Dieu merci, il ne faisait pas très clair. Drago retint un soupir de soulagement. Son cœur ne tarda pas à se calmer pour réaccélerer. Parce que soudainement, Drago avait une folle envie de toucher Harry comme dans ses rêves qui n'avaient pas cessé, bien au contraire. Envie de le frôler. Cela avait quelque chose de très excitant, cette façon de lire, ces mèches folles retombant sur ses yeux...

Harry se sentant observé releva soudain la tête : il vit un Drago rougissant, ce qui fit battre plus vite son cœur.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?, fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire, après un gros effort pour se concentrer.

- Non, répondit Drago se concentrant lui aussi pour revenir sur terre. J'ai bien trouvé la biographie de Godric mais rien n'est mentionné. Le seul truc c'est que Godric est parti peu après Salazar.

- Ah ?

Harry ne trouva rien de plus intelligent à répondre. Il préféra reposer le manuscrit avant que ces mains ne le lâchent. Il se sentait ému, peut-être à cause du parfum de tilleul de Drago : il avait l'impression que cela l'envahissait. Que toute la bilbiothèque sentait le tilleul. Un léger vertige le saisit.

- Il n'y a rien sur le fait que la baguette de Godric soit cassée, poursuivit laborieusement Drago.

Quelque part, Harry était sidéré : lui, il avait eu du mal ne serait-ce qu'à lire deux mots d'affilée sans perdre le fil de sa lecture. Quand on est troublé, hein...

- J'suis pas troublé :, se dit-il intérieurement. Je suis mal à l'aise, oui c'est ça mal à l'aise d'être avec un Serpentard. Je me demande si un serpent a la peau aussi douce que la sienne ?, pensa-t-il de manière totalement incongrue.

Sans même qu'il ait seulement pensé, Harry avait ôté le manuscrit de mains de Drago. Il tendit les mains pour attirer le jeune homme à lui. Une main sur la nuque de Drago, Harry le tenait fermement et l'embrassa de même. Si les mains de Drago s'étaient tendues pour le repousser, c'était désormais pour l'étreindre. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas et mit ses mains sur les fesses de Harry fermes et musclés.

- Le Quidditch donne ce résultat là ?, se demanda confusément Drago.

Harry avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Drago, avant d'y glisser prestement les mains pour caresser cette peau douce. Il avait envie de la caresser encore et encore, de tout apprendre du corps de Drago. D'y laisser l'empreinte de ses doigts, tel un sculpteur, sur un matériau sans nul autre pareil. Haletants, ils s'embrassèrent encore, se serrant l'un contre l'autre le plus possible. Drago se retrouva plaqué contre l'étagère. Il sortit la chemise de Harry du pantalon pour laisser remonter ses mains fébriles le long du dos du jeune sorcier brun. Lèvres contre lèvres, langues dansant ensemble, les mains cherchant et donnant sans vraiment savoir. L'instinct et la passion seuls les guidaient. Harry entreprit de mordiller doucement l'oreille de Drago. Une de ses mains effleurait la poitrine imberbe de Drago. En des caresses douces et lentes. Brûlantes... Jusqu'à frôler un nodule de chair. Et insister avec douceur. Drago sentit une chaleur troublante l'envahir aussitôt et commença à se liquifier sur place dans un doux gémissement. Il sentait qu'il avait immédiatement réagi à cette caresse qui paraissait presque anodine par rapport à ses rêves. Il eut un brusque haletement au souvenir desdits rêves. Il gémit, son pantalon l'enserrant tout à coup. Il voulait... Il voulait... Dans un autre gémissement, Drago glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de Harry pour y saisir ses fesses sans obstacle et le rapprocher de lui, le plus près possible. Là où cela devenait très important qu'il le touche. Il gémit encore, un instant soulagé à ce contact. Harry lui aussi réagit physiquement à ce contact plus intime. Il gémit lui aussi dans un soupir.

- Drago..., murmura-t-il. Aaah.... Drago...

Peut-être suppliait-il, mais Harry lui-même aurait bien été en peine de dire quoi. Le qui par contre semblait assez évident. Drago, le souffle court, était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Même s'il avait été capable de penser... Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre avec force, commençant légèrement à osciller. Chacun sentant le désir de l'autre contre le sien. Un désir identique. Le contact était... enivrant au possible. Mais ce n'était plus assez. Avec des doigts tremblants, Harry chercha donc à déboutonner le pantalon de Drago... Et au moment très particulier où le désir les emportait, et où chacun cherchait avec fébrilité à dévêtir son partenaire...

- Mais puisque je te le dis !! J'ai rêvé de Harry avec ce phénix avec tous les détails avant même de le voir ! Je suis sûre que j'ai un don de voyance !, fit une voix féminine toute proche, la voix montant dans les aigüs.

- Ecoute Pansy, un rêve ne peut pas suffir pour déterminer si tu as le Troisième Œil ou pas !! Il faudrait que tu aies des visions ou que...

- Chut vous deux !! Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu... Heu, ne vous moquez pas hein, les filles, mais j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un gémir...

- Non ? Dans la bibliothèque ?, s'exclama la deuxième voix féminine. Il y en a vraiment qui exagèrent...

- Essayons de les attraper, suggéra Pansy avec curiosité. J'ai hâte de savoir de qui il s'agit !

**Meuh non c'est pas un cliffhanger.... Et non je ne suis pas sadique... Parce que vous aurez la suite !! Dans une semaine, comme d'hab'.... Bisous à tous !!**

**Et je rappelle que même en examen, je réponds à toutes les reviews !**

**Melindra.**


	12. Un désir Des sentiments ?

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**Coucou! Je suis désolée ! Je suis un tout petit peu en retard. Ce n'était pas voulu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer mes corrections. Il y avait des trucs que je voulais développer.**

Crazysnape : Coucou !! Je sais que l'arrivée de Pansy n'était pas sympa. Mais j'aimais bien l'idée de la faire intervenir à nouveau après son rêve. De toute façon, je crois qu'elle ne va pas apprécier la suite.... Quant à Hermione, j'avoue que c'est une bonne question. Je n'ai pas pensé un instant qu'elle suivrait Harry. Je pense qu'elle a assez de respect pour lui pour ne pas le faire. De toute façon, elle n'imagine pas un instant Harry dans la bibliothèque. Et si elle savait, elle le trainerait de force à l'infirmerie. Sinon, je vous réserve encore quelques petite surprises pour la suite. Gros bisous !!

Onarluca : Mais non je ne suis pas sadique. La preuve, c'est la première fois que tu me le dis !!! Ou alors c'est la première fois que je le suis ?? Je suis sûre que tu vas apprécier leur façon de « gérer » cette chère Pansy... Gros bisous !

Galouz : Tu trouves vraiment que c'est mon meilleur chap ? Alors que moi je pense qu'il n'est pas génial, car je n'ai pas eu autant de temps que je l'aurais souhaité pour le retravailler... Je suis tout à fait d'accord : les rêves sont un moyen idéal de rapprocher les persos. J'ai tendance à en user, moi ces temps-ci... En tout cas j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine fic. Dis, tu vas attendre de l'avoir écrite entièrement avant de la mettre comme pour l'autre, ou tu vas essayer de l'écrire au fur et à mesure ? Voui, je bosse sur mon dragon, et d'ailleurs les reviews me donnent souvent des pistes à creuser auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé. Comme je l'écris au fur et à mesure, ça explique mes chap un peu plus courts que celle-ci. Histoire de l'art ?? Mon dieu, je dois te paraître la dernière inculte de cette terre.... Cela dit je trouve ça très intéressant. Et courageux de ta part de te lever aussi tôt !! (une impossiblité physiologique pour moi...) Gros bisous et bon courage !!

Lulu-Cyfair : J'ai adoré le début de ta review. « il faut tuer Pansy Parkinson ».... Purement géniale, cette remarque ! (de toute façon, je préfère que ce soit elle plutôt que moi !!) Je suis contente que tu me dises que tu aies bien aimé ma scène, car pour le moment, je travaille un peu sur le lemon, qui me paraît encore trop « brut ». Et t'inquiètes pas pour Pansy, j'ai prévu un truc qui devrait l'achever.... Plein de bisous !!!

Mirrabella : Non, j'ai pas honte... Si un peu ? Bah au moins j'ai eu plein de réactions diverses et variées. Mais heureusement aucune menace de mort (ça c'est plutôt pour mon autre fic...) Moi je suis heureuse : j'ai eu des reviews de lecteurs que je connaissais pas. Dont toi, et ça fait vraiment plaisir !!! Et non, je n'ai pas fait cette fin dans ce but : simplement, je mets à peu près 5 pages par chapitre, et donc ben c'est tombé là... ) T'en fais pas la suite arrive !! En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que tu dois être scotchée à l'écran de ton ordi. (t'es pas la seule je crois bien avec ce chapitre !! )Bisous !

Hermignonne-1133 : t'en fais pas, il y a une justice (dans mes fics en tout cas !!!) Pansy sera punie. Et puis c'était trop tentant, non ? Bisous !!

Mifibou : Coucou !! Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de te lire !! Petite précision : j'ai horreur des histoires qui se terminent mal. Donc je ne ferais pas ça dans les miennes !! Je n'aurais pas écrit quelque chose d'aussi long et difficile parfois pour séparer tout ce petit monde, je te rassure. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point et surtout je ne veux pas me faire déprimer !! Donc, courage et tu auras une bonne surprise à la fois. (quoique, maintenant tu sais que ça se termine bien !!!) T'en fais pas, je continuerais à écrire. C'est plutôt le temps qui me manque ! Plein de bisous !!

Saturne : Je vois qu'on a flashé toutes les deux sur la même phrase !! J'ai adoré l'écrire, parce que je trouvais que ça allait parfaitement bien !! (et tu n'es pas la seule à laisser refroidir ton repas pour ce type de raison !!) J'ai vu une fic en anglais justement avec un placard qui ne s'ouvre que quand... Enfin, tu vois quoi !! Et que c'est Harry et Snape qui se retrouvent à l'intérieur... T'en fais pas voilà la suite !! Mais Harry n'aura pas besoin de sa cape... Il y a une raison précise au 6ème étage bis !! J'ai été voir pour ton pseudo, et ça m'amuse parce que moi aussi je voulais être astrophysicienne... J'ai passé des nuits à regarder les étoiles !! Gros bisous !!

Gaelle Griffondor : Coucou ! Je crois que la suite devrait encore plus te plaire ! Je suis contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre. Bisous !!

Zed Oras : J'ai été faire un petit tour sur ton site et je trouve que tu pourrais peut-être éditer un livre pour enfants, avec par exemple ta méméfildutemps (un emprunt à Terry Pratchet avec sa Mémé Ciredutemps ?) En fait je trouve qu'il y a une histoire dans chacune de tes illustrations. (c'est comme ça que j'écris parfois : en écoutant l'histoire dans une musique instrumentale (BGM) ou alors dans une image, voire une photo). Je les entends presque, ce qui prouve que tu mets beaucoup d'âme dans tes dessins. Sinon pour ta review... Ah tu sais l'autre rêve de Albus, ce sera peut-être pour une autre fic. J'ai quelques idées délirantes de côté. Et comme dit Harry, ce n'est pas fini entre ces deux-là ! Ca va monter crescendo !! Tu peux me dire que je suis géniale autant de fois que tu veux !! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir ressortir la barrière lemon dans pas longtemps. ( dans un ou deux chap ? je ne sais plus là...) Et oui, bravo !! Le phénix d'argent a effectivement un rôle ! (j'essaie de ne pas faire intervenir des éléments sans réelle nécessité.) Outre le fait que je trouvais injuste que seul le directeur en ait un !!! Plein de bisous et bon courage !!! Si tu cherches des textes à illustrer, dis-le moi...

Oxaline : Tu peux m'appeler Mel (ça me fait penser à Mel Gibson) mais évite les trucs du style Mellie ou Melloue etc... Boaf... C'était un tout ch'tit riquiqui cliff...! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce chapitre : surtout la phrase de Harry « tu es à moi ». J'ai cru fondre sur place en écrivant ce passage !! Je suis hélas une grande romantique dans l'âme. Ca doit se voir, hein ! Ils se jeteront l'un sur l'autre mais pas tout de suite... Comme dit Harry, ce n'est pas fini !! De mon point de vue (qui n'engage que moi) je trouve meilleure l'histoire que se situe avant que les persos se sautent dessus . (il y a d'excellentes fics où c'est la suite qui est intéressante... mais je ne me sens pas tellement capable d'écrire ça !) Merci de ton soutien pour le lemon. Tu comprendras quand tu le liras pourquoi je disais que ce n'était pas facile !! Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir de te lire à chaque fois !! Plein de bisous ma grande !!!

Her-mio-neu : T'en fais pas. Pansy sera punie... (certains lecteurs m'ont carrément dit sur un air d'évidence : il faut tuer Pansy...) Euh qui ose profaner ce « lieu sacré » ? Parce qu'ils sont quand même deux, là. Je crois aussi que Drago te dirait qu'il est lui-même un « lieu sacré » et c'est scandaleux que Harry le profane.... Et tu n'en feras jamais trop !! (en tout cas pas avec moi !!) Gros bisous !!!

Ce'Nedra : Très mauvaise situation mais aussi très drôle ! Comme Pansy les avais vu en rêve, je trouvais rigolo de faire ce petit passage. Dont voici la suite. Avec le cri de guerre de Pansy ! Et puis je trouve qu'il y a peu de fanfics qui osent interrompre les persos en plein ébat. De mon point de vue, c'est quand même le plus drôle !! Enfin, ici la situation est sauvée in extremis par Drago, eh si. Ce n'est pas à ce moment là que leur réputation est fichue.... T'es plus grande que moi !!! Bon au moins je peux t'appeler ma grande (c'est comme ma belle, hein) sans me dire que je me trompe peut-être ! Plein de bisous !!

Anagrammes : Salut à toi, ô nouvelle venue dans ma modeste fic !!! Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux à délirer sur cette fic ! Bien sûr que je vais continuer !! Toutes les semaines, pour les quelques chapitres qui restent... Je lancerais un petit sondage pour savoir quelle type de fic vous préférez pour le prochain Harry-Drago !! Je compte sur toi !! Bisous !!

Maliciaslytherin : Non non non, c'est Pansy qu'il faut tuer, pas moi !! Tu vas savoir, j'ai dit qu'on saurait ! Je crois que tout le monde est persuadée que ça va mal finir ! Mais non, tout se termine bien ! Juré ! Je vais finir par croire que vous allez être tous déçus par ma fin... Gros bisous !!

Vif d'or : Une semaine d'attente ? Tu as laissé ta review jeudi. Je mets la suite exceptionnellement lundi... A moins que tu ne regardes que le jeudi, tu n'auras pas une semaine d'attente. Et si tu regardes ce soir, ben oui, là il y aura une semaine d'attente pour la suite !! C'est vraiment gentil tout ce que tu me dis ! Meuh non je ne suis pas sadique. Je le serais si je vous laissais en plan comme ça pendant...mmh... un mois ? Enfin, j'ai bien noté que la fin était sadique. D'ailleurs, vous être nombreux à me le dire. Vu votre enthousiame pour les fins de chapitre sadiques, j'en referais... pour mon autre fic ! Je plaisante, parce que là pour le coup, je pense que j'aurais plus de menaces de mort !! En tout cas, j'adore te lire ma belle !! Tes reviews sont toujours sympas à lire. Et motivantes !!! Gros bisous !!!

Jamsie : comme je ne sais pas si tu m'as lue au précédent chapitre, je te fais à nouveau un gros coucou ! Bisous !!

Chapitre 11 – Un désir... Des sentiments ?

- Mais puisque je te dis !! J'ai rêvé de Harry avec ce phénix avec tous les détails avant même de le voir ! Je suis sûre que j'ai un don de voyance !, fit une voix féminine toute proche, la voix montant dans les aigüs.

- Chut Pansy !! Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu... Heu, ne vous moquez pas hein, les filles, mais j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un gémir...

- Non ? Dans la bibliothèque ?, s'exclama une troisième voix féminine. Il y en a vraiment qui exagèrent...

- Essayons de les attraper, suggéra Pansy avec un gloussement. J'ai hâte de savoir de qui il s'agit !

Harry et Drago s'étaient figés dans une posture assez intéressante et ne laissant lieu à aucune équivoque. Harry avait les mains sur la braguette de Drago, essayant désespérement de l'ouvrir. Dans le même temps il essayait de s'incruster dans les hanches de Drago qui l'enserrait fermement de ses jambes et qui lui plaquait toujours une de ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de Harry. Toujours dans son pantalon s'il vous plaît. L'autre main s'était glissée sous sa chemise et caressait doucement le dos du jeune gryffondor. Drago avait remonté très haut la chemise de Harry, exposant sa peau douce et tentante. Et la langue de chacun était clairement dans le gosier de l'autre ou essayait en tout cas.

Une douche froide aurait eu le même effet. Ils s'écartèrent un peu, c'est-à-dire qu'ils cessèrent simplement leur baiser sulfureux et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- Drago, si elles nous trouvent..., chuchota Harry.

Ils avaient encore le souffle court. Délicieusement court.

- Quoique ça réglerait définitivement mon problème avec Pansy, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Drago laissa redescendre sa main du dos aux fesses de Harry en une ultime caresse puis ôta ses mains du postérieur de Harry non sans deux sévères tapes sur les fesses nues.

- Aïe, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, réagit Harry.

- Ca c'est parce que tu m'as sauté dessus !, grommela Drago, reboutonnant sa chemise en vitesse.

Harry se dépêcha de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon. Ils réajustèrent leurs vêtements en un temps record. Drago essaya de relisser en arrière ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés par l'enthousiame de Harry, tout en pestant :

- Bon sang ! Elles vont croire je ne sais quoi !

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. Mais elles n'auront pas tort. De toute façon, elles ne pourront jamais croire que c'était nous...

- Ca, tu n'en penses pas un mot !, râla Drago, furieux mais ignorant pourquoi.

Harry lui donna un tendre baiser pour clore ses lèvres avant de lui mettre un livre entre les mains :

- Lis !, souffla-t-il faisant de même.

Et Drago se retrouva le nez dans un manuscrit moisi, à l'odeur poussièreuse et désagréable.

- _Harry sent bien meilleur_, pensa-t-il toujours furieux.

Mais il refusait de penser à ce qui le mettait aussi en colère. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas d'avoir été interrompu.

Les trois filles ne tardèrent à arriver jusqu'à eux après avoir soigneusement vérifié les autres cachettes possibles dans la bibliothèque.

- Drago ??!, s'exclama Pansy. Et... Potter ???, s'exclama-t-elle encore plus incrédule.

Ils lui lancèrent le même regard sombre tous deux, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce qui se passe pauvre cloche ?! ».

- Euh, vous êtes seuls tous les deux ?, insista l'une des amies de Pansy.

- Tu as oublié tes lunettes ?, rétorqua aussitôt Drago.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sous le ton rien que moins qu'aimable.

Pas démontée pour autant Pansy, observatrice, fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux, Drago ?

On sentait bien que les mots « Drago d'amour à moi » n'étaient pas loin.

- Je n'ai pas mis assez de gel ce matin, répondit-il avec un bref haussement d'épaule. D'autres questions ?

Pansy le regardait toujours soupçonneuse. Elle n'avait pas oublié son rêve où Drago tenait la main de son pire ennemi... Elle finit par remarquer que la chemise de Drago était boutonnée de travers et que la chemise de Harry sortait par endroits de son pantalon... Avant qu'elle eut le temps de penser à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle s'entendit s'exclamer :

- Vous couchez ensemble ??????!!!!!!!!

Blanc général. Assorti d'un silence lourd et stressant.

Drago réussit à se contrôler à grand peine pour ne pas rougir. Harry était gelé sur place, parce que dit comme ça, ce qui se passait entre eux deux paraissait réduit à une banale histoire de coucherie. Et ce n'était pas du tout le cas : il le taquinait !! C'était tout !! Il n'y avait rien de plus ! Il était pas homo : ça va pas la tête non ? Son esprit affolé tournait en rond, incapable de faire face à la vérité.

Pansy répéta incrédule et horrifiée devant leur silence pétrifié :

- _NON_ ! Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble ???? Drago !!! C'est pas _vrai_ ???.

La voix de Pansy devenait suraiguë. Les deux autres filles les regardaient d'un air bizarre.

Drago réussit à hausser les épaules :

- Ma pauvre Pansy, le jour où tu arrêteras de dire des absurdités...

- Mais..., balbutia-t-elle.

- Mais rien, la coupa Drago. Je croyais t'avoir largement prouvé que je n'étais pas de ce bord là ! Surtout pas avec ce Potter ! Tu me prends pour qui, là ? Franchement Pansy, je crois que je me suis trompé sur ton compte : tu me semblais moins bête que ça, poursuivit-il avec un dédain suprême.

Il ferma le livre qu'il « lisait » et le posa nonchalement sur une étagère, le tout avec une suffisance à la Drago. Le truc typiquement malefoyien que lui seul arrivait à faire. Du grand art.

- Drago..., commença-t-elle à deux doigts de pleurnicher.

Il ne répondit même pas et s'éloigna, bousculant les deux filles qui gênaient sa sortie un tantinet théâtrale.

- Oh Pansy ?, se retourna-t-il soudain. Inutile de m'adresser la parole pendant les deux prochaines semaines... Je suis sûr que tu comprends !, conclut-il avec sécheresse.

Le plus scié dans l'histoire, c'était Harry qui restait là avec son livre illisible. Il restait surtout ébahi par la sortie de Drago... Et pétrifié face à trois donzelles furieuses d'avoir été méprisées et humiliées en public par Drago Malefoy, la coqueluche des Serpentard. Et à qui il fallait un responsable. De toute urgence !

- Potter !!, finit par lancer Pansy verte de rage, si je te revois tourner autour de Drago avec tes intentions perverses et malsaines, je te jure que je te jeterais le pire des sortilèges que je puisse trouver !!!

Harry ferma prestement lui aussi son manuscrit, espérant que personne ne s'était aperçu qu'il le lisait à l'envers et le reposa sans ménagement sur une étagère. Il hésita à peine un instant avant de répondre :

- Tu en serais incapable... Tu es bien trop incompétente et bien trop lente pour y arriver ! Et si tu crois que je te laisserais faire, je connais davantage de sortilèges d'attaques que toi !! Alors fais comme tu veux, conclut-il sur un ton doucoureux, mais ce sera à tes risques et périls... Ces sortilèges laissent parfois des traces indélébiles, tu sais !

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers !!, rétorqua Pansy furieuse.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !, jeta Harry. La plus perverse, c'est quand même toi qui a imaginé des choses pareilles ! Tu serais le genre à avoir une chemise de nuit avec des dessins de Drago dessus, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas !, conclut-il avec perfidie.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, suivi par son phénix, laissant Pansy sidérée.

- Comme si tu pouvais avoir une chemise aussi débile !, se moqua l'une de ses amies.

- La ferme !, répondit Pansy choquée par tant de clairvoyance.

Harry soupira de soulagement en sortant de la bibliothèque : cela avait été très juste. Si jamais Pansy n'avait pas eu une voix si aiguë et si peu discrète... Il frémit. Elles les auraient trouvés... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ! D'accord, s'il était homo, pourquoi ne sautait-il pas sur Ron ? Hein au moins, ce serait logique ! Pourquoi Drago ? Ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu, un peu particulier d'accord, lui échappait.

- _Cela n'a jamais été un jeu..._, lui sussurra sa petite voix intérieure. _Ca fait des années que vous vous tournez autour, attendant de voir qui sera assez courageux pour faire le premier pas._

Mais si, cela avait été un jeu. Quoique... Harry soupira encore : il savait bien quand tout cela avait commencé. Pour lui en tout cas. Dans le passé quand il partageait la même chambre que Drago...

Une nuit, Drago avait commencé appeler Harry dans son sommeil. Un murmure doux et insistant... Qui avait achevé d'éveiller Harry qui dormait très mal. Oui, un murmure d'une telle douceur qu'il en avait été saisi. Jamais il n'avait entendu Drago employer un tel ton, presque suave. Curieux, Harry s'était levé pour entrouvrir les rideaux, laissant filtrer la lueur de la pleine lune blafarde, avant de s'asseoir près du lit de Drago. Et savoir ce que disait le jeune homme. Le visage de Drago était détendu, et Harry avait ressenti un léger trouble. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que Drago était très beau. Comme si toute la journée, il portait un masque qui durcissait ses traits...

- Harry..., murmura-t-il encore toujours endormi, la bouche entrouverte. Mmh... Ne t'arrêtes pas. C'est si bon... Harry ! Aaaaahh....., soupira-t-il.

Harry eut un coup au cœur. Noooon, ce petit pervers de Serpentard rêvait que lui, Harry lui faisait des trucs louches ??!! Ca va pas non ? Harry alla se recoucher et se mit l'oreiller au dessus de la tête pour ne plus l'entendre... Mais son imagination, très serviable, prit le relais aussitôt. Avec un enthousiasme débridé. Il voyait dans son imagination Drago se tordre dans son lit, froisser ses draps, entrouvrir ses lèvres, et haleter doucement son prénom, le teint légérement rosi. Jamais il ne l'aurait admis, mais Harry se sentait terriblement troublé par cette étrange découverte. Et attiré... Quelque part il se dit que Cho Chang ne l'avait jamais autant obsédée que Drago Malefoy. L'oreiller vola donc au loin. Son regard tomba sur la plume qu'il avait ramassé tantôt près de ce magnifique phénix d'argent. Elle luisait faiblement sous les rayons de la lune. Et si... Il se leva à nouveau et la prit. Il s'approcha du lit de Drago et lui caressa doucement les lèvres. Très légèrement pour ne pas le réveiller.

- Harry..., fut la réponse presque enfiévrée. Ooooh s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait...!

La plume continuait d'effleurer les lèvres du jeune serpentard, avant de dessiner les contours de son visage. Avec espiéglerie. Avant de s'aventurer sur le torse à la peau pâle et délicate. Drago commençait à se cambrer, recherchant le contact affolant de la plume, murmurant des mots sans suite, perdu dans un délire sensuel. Harry ne tarda à constater que Drago le désirait. Le drap ne pouvait pas mentir. Vraiment pas !

Drago le désirait, lui. Dans ses rêves oui, mais avec une telle ferveur, une telle sincérité que Harry se sentit ému. Et comme réponse à ce désir si troublant, il lui venait d'étranges envies. Sa gorge se desséchait... Il s'humecta les lèvres. Oui d'étranges envies... Envie de dessiner du bout de la langue les lèvres douces de Drago. De les embrasser, chastement, doucement. Puis de prendre dans les bras ce corps souple et offert. Tendrement.

Et Harry, comme attiré par une lumière que lui seul voyait, s'approcha, retenant son souffle. Tremblant, il effleura les lèvres de Drago. Avant de rejeter lentement en arrière et d'expirer doucement. Il était bouleversé et n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Eveiller le dormeur sous ses caresses. Le voir plier et gémir...

Car Harry découvrait qu'il voulait caresser Drago de ses propres doigts, et non plus avec une plume. Il secoua la tête, effrayé par ce désir soudain. Si seulement il comprenait... pourquoi ce... ce... désir de Drago ?? Et le sien ?? Oui, il se découvrait effrayé par tout cela. Il s'écarta brusquement, Drago l'implorant toujours.

Et Harry ne se releva plus, bien que Drago continua à l'appeler nuit après nuit. Et que lui-même commençait à ressentir le même désir. Et cela allait au-delà du simple désir physique. Car ce dernier au fond ne faisait que refléter leur obsession mutuelle et réciproque qui durait depuis des années.

Harry commençait à réaliser, pas à admettre hein !, que durant toute ces années il avait été constamment amoureux d'une seule et unique personne à laquelle il pensait régulièrement... Et ce fut dans ce couloir sombre qu'il réalisa n'avoir aimé comme ça de toute sa vie qu'une seule personne : Drago Malefoy... ! S'il avait pu, il aurait volontiers été se soûler, parce que comme premier amour... Ben, ça se posait un peu là....!

Les jours suivants, Harry déprima sévèrement. Devenu soudainement taciturne et obnubilé que par une seule pensée, il ne répondait que par monosyllabes à toutes questions. Une seule chose paraissait éveiller son intérêt : le passage d'un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard...

Durant tout ce temps, Drago s'inquiéta, mais alors à contre-cœur parce que pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il du sort de Potter ? De ce pervers qui lui sautait dessus alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé – les rêves n'étant que des rêves privés – et qui aujourd'hui avait arrêté étrangement de lui sauter dessus. Comme Pansy, mais ça c'était plutôt une heureuse nouvelle. Par contre Harry, ça...ça... Mais non ça ne l'attristait pas, il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Ce matin-là, cela faisait exactement une semaine que Harry avait été kidnappé dans le passé. Cela signifiait aussi, et surtout, qu'il y avait cours de potions. Aucun Gryffondor ne semblait enthousiasme. Et Harry moins que tout autre. Il ne pensait pas au cauchemar avec Snape, non. Comme une semaine auparavant mais pas pour les mêmes raisons il mangeait la tête ailleurs.

Il n'arrivait pas à résoudre son problème : il n'était pas homo, mais il semblait que peut-être éventuellement et sous toutes réserves il soit amoureux de Drago... Intérieurement, il en était encore au stade du « beurk » mêlé au « hiiii » et au « ça va pas non ? », entremêlés de soupirs divers et de fantasmes... Il n'avait pas encore réussi à surmonter le côté catastrophique de cette éventualité aberrante, mais... Comment donc Godric avait-il fait pour gérer tout cela, toutes leurs différences ? Et leurs ressemblances ? Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la réponse : ils n'avaient sans doute pas pu et s'étaient séparés... La simple pensée de ne plus entre apercevoir Drago le faisait souffrir... Mais il n'était pas amoureux. Alors pourquoi souffrait-il autant ??

Et ses pensées refaisaient la boucle. Cela durait depuis des jours.

Il suivit les autres Gryffondor, avec une certaine hâte, très suspecte aux yeux de Ron et de Hermione. De toute façon, tout le monde s'inquiétait et les jumeaux cherchaient une potion ou un sortilège pour lui remonter le moral. En fait, le seul qui parvenait à réconforter un peu Harry c'était le phénix : il était la seule preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela. Et que ce qui c'était passé avec Drago avait bien été réel... Peut-être même trop réel.

- Tiens, Monsieur Potter, c'est gentil de nous faire l'aumône d'une visite, ironisa le professeur Snape en l'apercevant.

Harry réprima un frisson de pure horreur concentrée, et s'assit sans un mot, très droit. Un peu crispé car ses souvenirs venaient de lui resservir le rêve du professeur en images haute définition...

- J'espère que cette fois-ci vous n'avez pas oublié votre punition, Monsieur Potter, insista Snape de sa voix douceureuse.

Toujours sans un mot, Harry lui tendit deux rouleaux de parchemins, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher le professeur. Il les avait rédigés grâce aux bons soins de Hermione. De toute façon sans son aide et sans son acharnement, il aurait été en cours les mains vides. Or elle ne voulait pas perdre des points par sa paresse...

- Parfait, Monsieur Potter, dit Snape en les prenant et en s'éloignant au grand soulagement de Harry.

Harry respira plus librement et se préoccupa de quelque chose de plus fondamental : s'il se retournait, il verrait Drago. Mais il avait peur de rougir s'il le voyait. Pourtant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il eut soudain très chaud quand il se rappela ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans la bibliothèque. Il expira lentement, espérant calmer son désir naissant. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Surtout en face de Snape : il ne manquerait plus qu'il croit qu'il le désirait, lui ! Harry réprima un nouveau frisson.

Snape se mit à expliquer la potion du jour, particulièrement compliquée, histoire de changer. D'un coup de baguette, il en fit apparaître la préparation sur le tableau noir.

- Commencez !, finit-il simplement.

Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry pour le faire redescendre sur terre et lui souffla :

- Allez Harry, il faut que tu fasses la potion parce que sinon, Snape n'attend qu'une seule chose : te donner des heures de colle.

Beurk ! Tout mais pas ça !!!! Harry commença donc avec un certain enthousiame sa potion. Si au début il était motivé par l'éventuelle punition mais la vérité finit par être toute autre : il avait eu un déclic, même si c'était _vraiment_ le mauvais endroit.

_- Bon d'accord, j'suis homo mais seulement avec Drago. J'y peux rien s'il me fait craquer et si j'adore qu'on se chamaille. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec tout ça ! Cela ne me ressemble pas !_, se dit-il avec justesse un brin énervé. _Et flûte, je ne suis pas tout seul dans ce cas ! Drago n'a pas interêt à prétendre le contraire, parce que la dernière fois si les filles ne nous avaient pas dérangé...! Oh bon sang : c'était trop bon !! Après tout c'est lui qui avait ses mains sur mes fesses !!!_

Il rougit soudainement. Malheureusement pour lui, Snape le surveillait de près :

- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Potter ? Un problème ?

- Non, Monsieur, réussit à répondre Harry.

- Je crois bien que si... Savez-vous seulement lire Monsieur Potter ? Non seulement vous ne mettez pas les bons ingrédients mais vous le faites n'importe comment !, rétorqua Snape, cinglant.

Drago observait le comportement du professeur Snape depuis que Harry était entré dans le cachot. Lui non plus n'avait pas pu oublier le rêve de Snape. Il frémit. Ce qu'il avait remarqué avait le chic de le faire bouillir. Non pas que toutes les fois précédentes cela lui avait été indifférent, parce qu'il avait, mine de rien, apprécié de voir Snape tourmenter Harry, mais aujourd'hui... Il trouvait que c'était devenu une sorte de jeu très malsain de la part de Snape. C'était inquiétant de voir ce que les rêves peuvent révéler sur une personne... Et tout cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout !

- Je crois que quelques heures de colle dans mon bureau vous feraient le plus grand bien, Monsieur Potter..., menaça le professeur sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Drago bondit intérieurement :

- _Non mais et puis encore ? Qu'est-ce que ce pervers veut faire à Harry ??? Hors de question qu'il pose ses sales pattes dessus !_

Il déglutit péniblement se rendant compte qu'il était jaloux. Et que Snape se serrait bien trop près de Harry... Qu'est qui lui arrivait ? Snape était son professeur préféré et... ce salaud d'enfoiré venait de donner une légère tape sur l'épaule de Harry. Bordel, il ne savait pas qu'on ne touche pas ?!

- Drago, ça va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ?, fit Goyle à côtés de lui.

Sans un mot et raide comme un I, Drago se leva et alla droit sur Harry.

- Monsieur, nous devons aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? De quoi parlez-vous ?, fit Snape avec surprise.

- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, répliqua Drago, toujours vert de jalousie. Vous le savez bien, non ?

Sans attendre l'accord du professeur, Drago attrapa Harry sans ménagement par le bras - après tout cet idiot se laissait faire et n'avait pas l'air contre des heures de colle, hein ! - et le traîna hors du cachot de la même manière. Tout le monde les regarda partir avec stupéfaction.

**Voilà, j'ai fait un gros effort !! Euh, cette fois vous allez pas me dire que je suis sadique, etc..., parce que ce n'est pas un cliffhanger !! Si ?**

**Continuez à me motiver par vos reviews, j'y répondrai !!! Je suis très contente de vous lire et j'attends avec impatience vos remarques.**

**Plein de bisous !!**

**Melindra**


	13. Explications et caresses

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**Coucou!**

**Après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus que deux ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je suis toujours en examen et en plus j'ai du reformater mon disque dur pour cause de virus. (en sauvegardant 6 fois mes histoires, pour être sûre de ne pas les perdre !!!) J'ai aussi voulu me reposer un peu et commencer un RPG.... Voui, c'est honteux, mais je n'ai pas trop de retard !**

Melhuiwen : Salut ma belle ! Pas de souci. Tu peux être flemmarde de temps en temps ! Moi j'ai pas le droit ! Bien sûr qu'il sont un paumés. Je ne les voyais pas se dire avec un grand sourire décontracté : ok on est homo et hop au lit. Direct. Ca me paraissait un peu invraisemblable. Cela impliquait quand même pas mal de choses !! Draco te paraît peut-être plus mignon car il a repris du poil de la bête !! C'est lui qui domine... pour le moment. Il existe vraiment un rapport de force entre eux, un peu comme Salazar et Godric ! En tout cas profite des vacances pour céder à ta flemme ! (moi j'en ai pas...) Gros bisous !!

Galouz : Coucou ma grande !! C'est gentil d'avoir attendu pour publier ta fic. Et je comprends : tu sais si j'update seulement une fois par semaine, même si j'ai fini mes corrections (c'est pas toujours le cas) parce que certains lecteurs ne peuvent lire les fanfics pendant la semaine, mais seulement le week-end. Bon il y a ça, mais aussi les reviews !! Hé oui... Bon courage pour ton dossier. Pour ta fic aussi. Je suis très patiente. Quant à ma fic, eh bien qui va prendre au piège l'autre ? Sadique moi ? Ah ben non. Mais vu qu'on approche de la fin, toute interruption paraît sadique. Logique. Plein de bisous !

Onarluca : Merci, ça me fait effectivement plaisir... Je sens que je vais me faire incendier pour la fin du prochain chapitre, tiens... Une intuition. Comme ça en passant... La suite arrive !! Gros bisous !

Crazysnape : Pour le coup de la review effacée, ça m'est déjà arrivé et c'est assez rageant. Bien sûr que Harry n'a pas été sage. Ca explique son changement d'attitude avec Drago après la nuit. Et son affection pour la plume !! Tout s'explique bien, non ? Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la façon dont Drago s'est débarrassé de cette dingue. Je crois que ce coup-ci, j'ai bien collé à son personnage ! Super Drago avec la cape et les collants... (il me tue pour les collants d'ailleurs !!)Il ne faut pas me tenter avec des idées comme ça... Lois devient Harry et c'est fini !... Vi, ils vont faire beaucoup de câlins : je ne les voyais pas se sauter dessus en arrachant leurs vêtements, sans un minimum de « préparation ». Ben oui, j'essaie de rester crédible dans les réactions. Et puis c'est mignon, non ? La réponse au titre de ma fic à l'avant-dernier chapitre... Donc le prochain. Bisous et bonne soirée !!

Anagrammes : Mmh... Laisse-moi deviner. Si tu m'as mise en favoris, c'est que tu es Synopsis ??? (c'est la seule nouvelle venue en début de semaine !) Si c'est pas toi, désolée. Non Harry ne se trouvera pas dans les bras de Snape. C'est pour mon autre fic, ça ! (d'ailleurs si tu n'aimes pas les slash Harry Snape, tu te prives d'un mignon petit dragon très collant...) Bon sur cette fic-ci, je jure que tout ira bien. Juré. Je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi tout le monde croit que je me suis acharnée à les réunir (et ça n'a pas été facile, ils étaient un peu récalcitrants ) pour les séparer ensuite ? Merci, c'est pas facile de donner un caractère érotique à une scène sans tomber dans le X. Il y aura un lemon, et comme je veux que ça reste quand même « mignon » ben c'est pas facile. J'ai noté tes préférences et j'irai voir les fics que tu me conseilles dès que j'ai un peu de temps. Je connais le problème du risque de « copier » d'autres auteurs. Quand on aime tellement une histoire, on n'a qu'une envie, c'est de l'égaler. Et on risque alors de copier. Donc tu les préfères sérieusement remontés l'un contre l'autre... C'est vrai que c'est plus drôle !! Quant aux clichés... C'est toujours possible d'en utiliser, du moment que c'est avec parcimonie ou alors sur un mode humoristique... Gros bisous et de toute façon avec moi ce sera toujours une surprise !

Sefadora Firewood : Coucou toi ! Ben, si ça c'est un cliff, je vais me faire assassiner au prochain chapitre, moi... Tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre !! Gros bisous !!

Ce'Nedra : Salut ma belle !! Le sadisme n'est pas un trait de ma personnalité ! Pourquoi personne ne me croit ??? Ah, la chemise de nuit de Pansy. J'ai cherché pire, mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Je compatis pour tes cours, mais moi non plus je ne suis pas en vacances... J'attends avec impatience le mois de décembre... Je pourrais écrire plus librement... J'ai plein d'idées en tête ! J'ai adoré écrire le dialogue que tu vas lire. Ils sont mignons tous les deux !!! Plein de bisous et la suite la semaine prochaine !!

Gaelle Griffondor : Coucou toi !! Je crois que tout le monde va trouver un cliff en la fin de chacun des chapitres qui suivent. Normal, on approche de la fin ! La suite, dimanche ou lundi prochain, en début ou en fin de soirée... Patience, ça arrive ! Bisous !!

Alfa : Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, surtout ceux qui prennent le peine de me laisser une review ! Drogué et en manque ? Heu, 'va y avoir un problème parce qu'on approche de la fin et qu'après y'en plus !!! Je suis contente que tu adores !!!!! Franchement, rien que pour des reviews comme les tiennes ça fait plaisir d'écrire ! (au delà du plaisir de casser les pieds à des persos qui n'ont rien demandé, évidemment !!) Bisous !

Bins : Encore une une nouvelle lectrice ?? Je suis gâtée moi !! Merci !!! T'en fais pas je continue, toujours au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Bisous !!!

Nardy : Salut ma belle ! Quel plaisir de te retrouver ici !!! Et j'en suis d'autant plus heureuse que tu as pu me donner un avis en venant de tout lire (moi depuis le temps que je suis dedans, je ne sais plus trop ce que ça vaut... J'exagère un peu, mais je n'arrive plus à rester objective !) Je crois que tout le monde a bien accroché avec Salazar et Godric. 'Y sont vraiment trop mimi !! Ah, franchement je suis heureuse que tu me dises que leurs réactions te paraissent bonnes !! C'est vrai que c'était dur de ne pas les faire se sauter dessus quand tout le monde n'attend que ça ! Mais je voulais que ça reste crédible en respectant leur caractère. Ils veulent tous les 2 dominer. C'est ça qui donne du piquant à leur relation ! Cette fic est vraiment différente de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? « génialissisme » ? Raaah. (Mélindra morte de bonheur !!) Merci !!!! Ca me touche d'autant que ça vient de toi qui écrit suprèmement bien !! Plein de bisous !!!!

Zed Oras : Salut ma belle !! Je t'assure que tu devrais essayer de faire des fées pour enfants : tout ce qui est fées et elfes marche très bien ces temps-ci. Et avec l'aquarelle, ça rend super bien. (quoique j'ai toujours un faible pour les pastels... Les miens dorment depuis des années au fond de mon bureau. Avec mes encres de chine...) Quant à l'histoire... Avec tous ces magnifiques dessins, tu devrais trouver, non ? Je te l'ai dit, je l'entends presque ton histoire... Tu peux préparer ta barrière lemon pour l'avant dernier chapitre... Je trouve intéressant que ce qui ait finalement fait bouger Drago, ce soit la jalousie.... Merci pour le « géniale »... Voui, ça y est j'suis droguée... La-men-ta-ble ! Plein de bisous !!!!!

Drackyumi : Salut toi !! J'espère que tu trouveras la fin aussi géniale. (j'ai l'impression de radoter, là... L'âge sans doute...) Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Bisous !!

Mifibou : Ah ma toute première revieweuse !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir de te lire. Toujours depuis août ! Mmh, on pense toujours que ce sont les persos les plus « glacés » qui sont les plus pervers et les plus « chauds »... Alors je pense que Snape est vraiment pervers... Même dans le bouquin : il se contrôle tellement (sauf pour enlever des points) que j'ai un doute. J'ai fait exprès de rendre Sev' repoussant ici (je ne supporte pas les couples Sev' Draco ! C'est comme le couple Harry Sirius : pour moi c'est de l'inceste et vraiment je ne peux pas...) Le mettre avec Trelawney... Une idée qui mérite réflexion. Vraiment. Dans un futur slash Harry Sev' (je vais pas laisser mon petit Sev' avec cette chouette, quand même !! personne ne lirait une histoire pareille !) En tout cas je note l'idée !! A mon avis elle le rendra fou !! Voui, j'ai plein d'idées mais plutôt pour les prochaines fics. Oui, les. Je suis ambiteuse moi !! T'en fais pas pour les reviews ! Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit mais j'ai reçu la première 5 fois, et la seconde 2 fois !! Alors, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir, si tu n'en laisses pas tout le temps ! Tu m'en as déjà laissé et ça c'est super : tout le monde ne le fait pas. Plein de bisous !!

Her-mio-neu : Coucou ! Vi, je sais bien mais j'ai un peu déliré sur le « lieu sacré » ! ça aurait été bien le genre de Drago de faire cette réflexion !! J'ai bien aimé ta remarque : c'est un dieu ! Je n'y avais pas pensé !! Bien sûr qu'il est jaloux : c'est le principe de J'en-veux-pas-mais-je-veux-pas-que-quelqu'un-d'autre-l'ait !!! Ca marche à tous les coups !!! Heureusement que tu es là : je n'ai même pas pensé à lui faire justifier son geste. J'ai embrayé directement sur le dialogue !! Merci !! Plein de bisous !!!

Michat : Coucou !! Ben pour faire une crise de jalousie et s'épancher là-dessus, il faudrait déjà que Drago recconnaisse qu'il est jaloux !! Ca va venir, je pense ! Gros bisous !!!

Tête de nœud : Salut toi !! Bien sûr qu'ils sont lents à comprendre, c'est plus drôle comme ça, non ? Et je trouve que le moment où les persos se cherchent avant leur relation est le meilleur passage !! De toute façon on approche de la fin !! Gros bisous !!

Oxaline : Hello ! Voui, j'aime bien ce diminutif et tu es la première à m'appeler comme ça. Je le préfère même à mon vrai prénom (Véronique). Je me suis amusé à décrire leur position, en imaginant ça dans ma tête pour savoir si c'était anatomiquement possible... A priori, oui ! Sinon, j'ai adoré écrire leurs « sorties » respectives surtout par rapport à Pansy !! J'ai rajouté le baiser de Harry avec beaucoup d'hésitation ; je me demandais si ce n'était pas de trop... Enfin, pour la plume, ça aurait été bien dommage que Harry se prive, non ? En fait j'avais présenté cette fic en disant « qui fera le 1er pas ? » Ben moi même je ne sais pas vraiment qui a agi en 1er : Drago avec ses rêves ou Harry avec la plume ? Comme quoi ils sont fait pour être ensemble !!! Je suis contente de voir qu'on a les même goûts : c'est pas drôle quand dans une fic ils se sautent dessus dès le départ. C'est beaucoup plus drôle de les emmener vers un truc dont ils ne veulent pas en entendre parler.... Le lemon au dernier chapitre !!!! Bisous !!

Vif d'or : Salut ma belle ! Bon allez j'avoue je vais être sadique au prochain chapitre... Hé si. Mais la fic se finit sous peu, donc ça devrait être supportable !!! Bon je comprends mieux comment tu « fonctionnes ». Effectivement, s'il y a 2 ados en permanence sur ton ordinateur, ça aide pas... J'imagine qu'ils doivent te suggérer de leur acheter un ordi pour que tu puisses récupérer le tien, non ? M'étonnerait pas... (sinon, je suis mauvaise langue et je suis désolée !!) Donc je dirais plus rien, juré !! En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de lire tes reviews avec le mal que tu te donnes !!! Gros bisous !!!

Faharon : Coucou !! Je connais : moi aussi il m'arrive de lire super tard pour dévorer des fics... Je suis contente de voir que ma fic fait partie de celles qu'on ne peut pas lâcher avant la fin !! J'espère que ta mère ne t'a pas interrompu avant la fin (bien que ma fic en soit pas encore finie, mais c'est tout proche !!). Bisous !!!

Wilam Haementus Blak : Hello ! Ton pseudo est pour le moins original...! Voici la suite, mais pas la fin... (remarque, ça arrive... !) Merci pour tes encouragements ! C'est vrai que je ne me vois pas écrire sur les autres maisons... Bisous !

Lulu-Cyfair : Mais non, il ne faut pas me tuer : sans ça pas de suite pour cette fic et pour l'autre... Pense à tous les lecteurs que tu vas avoir sur le dos à cause d'un geste malheureux... Bien sûr que Drago est jaloux : d'abord Harry ne le touche plus et en plus c'est Snape qui est tout proche de Harry !! La fin est proche ! (je sais ça fait plusieurs semaines que je dis ça...) Voici la suite. Pour la suite de la suite, ben il faut attendre la semaine prochaine !! Plein de bisous !!

Lexy-Kun : Coucou ! Je suis suis ravie que tu aies pris la peine de me laisser une review, et une grande en plus !! Pas de souci pour les fautes (moi c'est pire, j'en fais en français...) T'en fais pas, je comprends pour la flemme... Les réponses concernant Godric et Salazar arrivent au prochain chapitre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser sous silence en raison du titre de ma fic ! Je pense que tu n'as pas été la seule à rougir des scènes passées.... Et celles qui vont venir !! Je suis contente que tu penses que ma fic est mignonne parce que c'est aussi ce que je penses. En fait, je n'ai pas cherché à rendre Drago jaloux, mais c'est bien tombé, non ? J'aimais bien l'idée qu'il « traine » Harry en dehors du cours. La suite arrive, mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis en période d'exam et parfois je prends un peu de retard, hélas. Je prends encore plus de temps pour les corrections, car comme tu l'as dit c'est le meilleur passage celui des révélations. Et je veux que ce soit bien écrit. Gros bisous !!

**Merci à tous les nouveaux venus d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petite review : ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de review pour un chapitre. C'est génial, continuez comme ça !**

**Je rappelle qu'on ne tue pas l'auteur... J'ai toujours mon autre fic en cours !! Je voudrais bien la finir...**

Chapitre 12 – Explications et caresses...

Sans attendre l'accord du professeur, Drago attrapa Harry sans ménagement par le bras - après tout cet idiot se laissait faire et n'avait pas l'air contre des heures de colle, hein ! - et le traîna hors du cachot de la même manière. Tout le monde les regarda partir avec stupéfaction.

Surpris Harry se laissait faire, la main de Drago serrant avec force la sienne. Ce ne fut que bien loin du cachot de Snape que Harry réagit enfin. Car oui, Drago l'avait bien embarqué en dehors du cours de potion. De sa propre initiative...

- Lâche-moi Malefoy !, jeta Harry tout à coup furieux et récupérant sa main. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, enfin ! T'es fou ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr Potter ! Si tu veux tu peux aller faire des heures de colle avec Snape ! Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras !, ironisa Drago lui aussi en colère. Tu te rappelles le rêve qu'il a fait sur toi ? Serait-ce que tu partages ses goûts ??, lança-t-il avec hargne.

Harry soupira : la conversation dérapait et prenait une drôle de tournure. Peut-être pourrait-il la tourner à son avantage...

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, ajouta-t-il tout en sachant très bien ce dont il s'agissait. Et puis en quoi est-ce que cela te concernes ??, finit par rétorquer Harry paraissant piqué au vif.

Car il voulait que Drago le dise. Il semblait bien que le blondinet ait developpé une soudaine jalousie, qu'il serait très intéressant d'exploiter... Quelque part, Harry se sentait terriblement heureux. Il _adorait_ que Drago soit jaloux ! Bon d'accord, il était vraiment atteint : il était amoureux de cet idiot qui piquait des crises de jalousie sans même savoir pourquoi ! Et qui était mignon quand il était jaloux.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air contre le fait que Snape te touche ! Mais moi tu m'évites depuis l'histoire de la bibliothèque !, lança Drago sans pouvoir se contenir.

Il se maudit pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était _pas_ ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il était _heureux_ que Harry l'ait évité pendant tout ce temps. Et non, il ne s'était pas interrogé sur le pourquoi du comment ! Non mais...

Harry retint de justesse un grand sourire satisfait. Il lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas été le seul à se morfondre dans un coin... Génial !

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe déserte pour continuer leur « explication ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, rétorqua Harry, décidant de jouer franc-jeu. Que c'est facile pour moi d'accepter que tu me plais ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, sans doute en train d'analyser le « tu me plais ». Visiblement, il en prit son parti puisqu'il répondit :

- Ben voyons et qui m'as dit « tu es à moi » ? Hein ??? Qui passe son temps à me sauter dessus ? Et maintenant tu vas me dire que tu as changé d'avis ? Je suis quoi, un jouet ????, cria-t-il avec fureur.

Visiblement Drago ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Harry se sentit blessé.

- Et qui m'appelles dans tous ses rêves ?, rétorqua aussitôt Harry avec une certaine émotion. Tu crois que c'était facile de dormir dans la même chambre que toi ? Bon sang Malefoy !! Tu crois que j'ai l'habitude de tout cela ? Je te l'ai dit pourtant que c'était mon premier baiser !

_& Euh, premier vrai baiser : on va dire que celui qu'il a volé à Drago pendant son sommeil ne comptait pas vraiment...Ce n'était qu'un bref contact. &_

Drago ne sut que dire. Un lourd silence se fit, pendant que chacun d'eux se remémorait ce que l'autre venait de dire.

Harry lui tourna le dos et regarda par la fenêtre sans voir le paysage.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que je puisse préférer les hommes tu sais, même si j'ai découvert qu'aucune fille ne m'avait jamais réellement intéréssé, révéla Harry sur un ton très bas et hésitant. En tout cas jamais autant que toi, et notre rivalité a toujours surpassé tout le reste. Enfin, ce que je prenais pour une « rivalité »...

- Moi je savais, fut la réponse surprenante de Drago.

Il semblait redevenu très calme.

- Tu savais que tu étais attiré par moi ?, fit Harry surpris en se retournant.

- Ne sois si prétentieux, Potter !, répliqua aussitôt le jeune sorcier blond, avec un zeste d'arrogance. Non je parlais d'homosexualité. Je n'ai jamais apprécié qu'aucune fille me touche et tu connais mon succès avec elles !

- Ca va, ça va, grommela Harry, vaguement jaloux.

- Enfin bon, la simple pensée d'embrasser l'une d'elle me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Franchement, c'est très déplaisant.

- Eh bien moi, je viens de passer les derniers jours depuis la bibliothèque à m'apercevoir de la même chose, révéla Harry avec hésitation.

- Tu me déçois Potter, je pensais que tu le savais !, lança Drago avec supériorité.

- Ah bon et pourquoi je te prie ?, lança Harry vexé.

- Mais à cause de Ron, fut la réponse surprenante. J'ai toujours pensé que vous deux..., commença Drago.

- Ben voyons et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles dans tes rêves, ironisa Harry qui n'en croyait pas un mot

Avec raison.

- ...............

- Mouais... J'espère pour toi que Crabbe et Goyle ont le sommeil lourd... Tu risques de gros ennuis !

- ........................

Drago plus que vexé lui tourna le dos.

Harry soupira :

- Ecoute Drago, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

Il s'approcha de Drago qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il lui souffla doucement dans le cou par jeu. Drago ne peut retenir un frisson sans équivoque. Troublé, Harry révéla d'une voix rauque :

- C'est la même chose pour moi Malefoy... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais...

- Que les choses soient claires Potter, murmura Drago sur un ton contrôlé et lui tournant toujours le dos. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi... Il y a juste... juste cette fichue... attirance physique entre nous, parvient-il à dire alors que Harry avait entrepris de lui lécher le cou.

Harry se figea un bref instant, avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir le cœur brisé :

- Moi non plus, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

Il ferait avec, tant pis... Une main sur la nuque, Harry força Drago à se retourner vers lui avec douceur. Drago lui enleva ses lunettes, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu auquel il prenait goût. Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun éprouvant la gravité du moment dans les yeux de l'autre. Leurs souffles se frôlaient. Puis leurs lèvres. Le temps s'arrêta...

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Drago avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Harry pour le serrer contre lui. Et cette fois Harry s'agrippa aux cheveux du blondinet pour en déranger l'ordre avec délectation. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si chacun d'eux voulait faire l'autre prisonnier. Ils reprirent leur souffle, leur cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Chacun trouvait l'autre vraiment trop craquant.

Cédant le premier, Drago mordilla l'oreille de Harry à son tour pour lui infliger le même supplice que dans la bibliothèque. De même, il glissa les mains sous sa chemise pour le caresser encore et toujours, comme s'il savait exactement comment faire. Des fourmillements parcouraient la peau de Harry, devenue tout à coup très réceptive. Perdu dans un océan d'émotions nouvelles et délicieuses, Harry sentit ses jambes mollirent et tomba lentement à genoux face à Drago. Dans un geste fou et spontané, il embrassa l'étoffe du pantalon dissimulant à peine le sexe érigé de Drago. Une légère pression qui amena Drago à fermer brièvement les yeux et à soupirer. Puis celui-ci accompagna Harry dans sa chute juste pour lui chuchoter d'une voix rauque :

- Assis-toi sur l'un des pupitres...

Harry, victime consentante, se releva guidé et embrassé par Drago aux jambes également tremblantes, pour suivre sa suggestion pour le moins coquine comme il le découvrit sans tarder. Car dès qu'il s'assit, Drago, toujours debout, l'amena sur le rebord du pupitre et se glissa entre les jambes de Harry. Qui les referma sur lui. Chacun caressait la peau nue de l'autre sous les vêtements dans un vertige mutuel. Ils sentaient leur désir réciproque et vibrant. Un désir de l'autre, très fort et presque effrayant. Car ils savaient vers quoi ils s'acheminaient ainsi... Jusqu'au moment où ils se regardèrent à nouveau, droit dans les yeux, haletants et éperdus. Drago avait une expression désemparée. Alors Harry couvrit le visage de Drago de baisers légers, comme pour le rassurer... Ce dernier avait fermé ses yeux pour contenir des larmes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il glissa son visage dans le cou de Harry et ils restèrent là tous deux serrés l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur de l'un se communiquant à l'autre. Comme s'ils se berçaient l'un l'autre avec une profonde tendresse. S'apaisaient. Comme leur désir. Lentement.

Harry avait bien perçu la tristesse de Drago mais il ne la comprenait pas. Il demanda néanmoins :

- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Peut-être est-ce que je t'ai serré trop fort ?, chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

- Non..., murmura Drago. Simplement... Trop d'émotions, dit-il très bas. Et c'est trop tôt.

Drago sentit le cœur de Harry battre plus vite à ces mots. Il était si près de lui qu'il le sentait battre comme un oiseau affolé.

- C'est bien trop tôt, reprit Harry tout à fait d'accord. Mais ça arrivera, conclut-il avec évidence.

Piqué au vif par son arrogance, Drago s'écarta de lui :

- Présomptueux !! Je te garantis que rien ne se passera si tu laisses encore te toucher par Snape !!

- D'accord, mais c'est la même choses si Crabbe, Goyle ou Pansy te touchent ! Y'a pas de raison.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je laisse ces trois crétins me toucher ?, s'exclama Drago levant les yeux au ciel.

- D'abord parce que Pansy a l'air décidé à te mettre le grappin dessus. Et puis parce que deux de ces crétins comme tu dis, dorment dans la même pièce que toi et que tu peux être une véritable tentation quand tu dors.

- Toi aussi..., rétorqua Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Pardon ?

- Sauf que toi tu ne réagis pas quand on te caresse les lèvres avec une plume ! Mais si on caresse ailleurs...

- Je ne te crois pas, je me serais réveillé quand même !!!, dit Harry, mortifié.

Drago bondit sur lui, toujours assis sur le pupitre, et lui caressa doucement le cou. Harry frémit. C'était bizarre, il avait déjà ressenti ce frisson...

- Tu savais que je t'avais caressé avec une plume ?, murmura Harry, incrédule.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, tu l'avais laissé trainer dans tes draps, et je ne me suis pas gêné pour te rendre la pareille, expliqua Drago sans pourtant interrompre sa caresse.

Il mordilla à nouveau son oreille avant d'ouvrir rapidement la chemise de Harry. De dévoiler vraiment la peau nue de son torse. Avant d'embrasser cette peau douce, satinée presque, alors que Harry le serrait plus fort entre ses jambes. Les lèvres mutines de Drago finirent par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et aspira doucement l'un des mamelons de Harry. Lécha sa peau. S'interrompant juste pour dire dans un murmure rapide :

- Imagine... Si mes lèvres étaient ailleurs... Et ma langue...

Harry eut un coup au cœur et retint à grand'peine un gémissement sourd. Alors que Drago insistait. Des images d'un érotisme soutenu traversait l'esprit de Harry par flashs. Son désir n'en devenait que plus douloureux.

- Drago..., murmura Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de doucement osciller les hanches, frottant sa douloureuse érection contre celle de Drago dans une vaine tentative de soulager la tension qui devenait insupportable. Drago le lécha et le mordilla très doucement. Le corps de Drago accompagna le lent balancement de Harry. Tout en s'efforçant de garder un minimum la tête froide.

- Drago, répéta-t-il. Drago, s'il te plait. S'il te plait... Oh, Drago, finit-il par murmurer dans un abandon très doux.

Drago repris sa simple caresse sur le cou, tout en s'éloignant de Harry.

- Drago...

La caresse s'interrompit tout à fait, mais Drago l'embrassa sans aucune retenue :

- J'aime que tu dises mon prénom comme ça, murmura-t-il ravi. C'est exactement comme ça que tu le disais en dormant, soupira-t-il.

- Ah oui ?, murmura Harry un peu vexé de s'être fait avoir. Attends un peu...

Drago essaya de se libérer mais Harry avait croisé fermement ses jambes sur lui... Harry se mit l'embrasser lentement et patiemment, mais il glissa une main entre eux deux pour une caresse légère et maladroite à travers l'étoffe et pour cause : tout cela était nouveau. Mais maladroite ou pas, Drago parut réagir et glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Harry, comme pour le soulever. Haletant, Drago rompit le baiser pour retrouver son souffle. Et trouva sa vengeance dans le cou de Harry. Les autres caresses continuaient cependant, perdant un peu plus Drago à chacune d'elle.

- Harry, arrête parce que sinon... Harry, c'est trop bon...

Harry cessa automatiquement : il était hors question qu'il continue quelque chose si on lui disait d'arrêter.

- Arrête..., répéta Drago essouflé.

- Pardon, murmura Harry confus. Je me suis emporté. Je suis désolé.

- C'est ma faute, reconnut Drago, c'est moi qui ai joué à ce jeu-là le premier.

Ils restèrent sagement cette fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre un bon moment. Avant la cloche suivante... En silence.

- Harry est-ce que tu as été à l'infirmerie, parce que vraiment tu n'avais pas l'air bien ?, demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Elle choisit de passer sous silence la curieuse intervention de Malefoy, qui lui non plus n'était pas revenu en cours. Il s'était passé un truc vraiment bizarre qu'elle choisit sagement de ne pas analyser...

Car en effet, Harry ne les avait rejoint que pour le cours suivant, la tête pleine de pensée très diverses. La première concernait le temps : combien de temps encore à attendre avant de revoir Drago ? Et où trouver un endroit qui soit, heu confortable, pour se « voir » tranquillement...? Les autres pensées appartenaient pour la plupart à la catégorie « érotisme hard » et les dernières, très éparses hein !, concernaient à nouveau la relation entre Godric et Salazar...

- Ca va mieux, répondit-il distrait.

Hermione l'observa encore avec attention, avant de lancer à tout trac :

- Toi, tu es toujours amoureux, hein ?

Harry se figea, sidéré :

- Mais comment tu...tu..., commença-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Hermione soupira de soulagement :

- Je me doutais bien que tu n'avais pas renoncé à Cho, tu sais... Ca explique ton attitude de ces derniers jours !

- _Rrrahh, j'ai cru mourir de peur_, se dit Harry intérieurement très soulagé.

Il eut le reflexe de ne pas répondre, préférant ni confirmer, ni démentir... C'était beaucoup plus sage.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire d'où vient ce phénix..., insista-t-elle vexée de son silence sur ce sujet.

- Parce que c'est un cadeau, rétorqua Harry l'esprit toujours sous la frayeur qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Qui donc aurait pu te faire cadeau d'un phénix aussi rare ? Et puis je croyais que les phénix choisissaient leur maître ?, continua-t-elle à l'interroger, surprise par cette révélation.

Harry choisit de lui dire la vérité parce que toute façon personne ne le croirait...

- Un cadeau de Godric Gryffondor... Voilà tout.

Inutile de lui dire que c'était un cadeau de Godric _et_ de Salazar. La vérité était assez difficile à croire comme ça.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as trouvé aussi dans le choipeau ? Comme l'épée ??, demanda-t-elle incrédule, persuadée qu'il lui racontait des salades.

Harry éclata de rire, et partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Parce que d'une certaine façon, Hermione avait mis en plein dans le mille ! Mais jamais elle ne le saurait... Que tout ce qui était arrivé, l'était grâce au choipeau. Un vieux bout de tissu crasseux...

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!, demanda-t-elle terriblement vexée, alors que Harry, riant toujours, entrait dans le salle de classe du Professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ??, répéta-t-elle encore plus vexée par son attitude.

Ron s'approcha d'elle :

- Laisse tomber, je crois bien qu'il n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal.

- Ca je le sais bien c'est à cause de Cho, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Ron la regarda, vaguement dubitatif :

- T'en es sûre, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas croisée. En fait j'ai plutôt l'impression que s'il est effectivement amoureux comme tu le penses, il s'agit d'une élève de Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ça ?, demanda-t-elle surprise et choquée.

- Parce que toute la semaine, surtout quand il a déprimé, j'avais l'impression qu'il regardait avec attention tous les élèves de Serpentard comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier...

Rassurée que cela ne soit que ça, Hermione haussa les épaules :

- J'avais bien remarqué, mais je pense qu'il cherchait surtout à embêter Malefoy...

L'arrivée du professeur Mac Gonagall interrompit leur discussion et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs places.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença Minerva Mac Gonagall. Prenez vite place, je vous prie. Ah, Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous l'amabilité de venir me voir à la fin du cours ?

Harry hocha la tête avec une vague appréhension. Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude avec de mutiples exercices pratiques. A la fin, il se dirigea vers le professeur, Hermione et Ron l'attendant patiemment quelques pas en arrière.

- Veuillez nous laisser, leur demanda le professeur.

Désagréablement surpris, Ron et Hermione sortirent aussitôt avec un bref geste d'encouragement à Harry, juste au cas où.

- Je sais bien, commença Minerva que le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de ne rien vous demander et de ne poser aucune question sur ce qui vous est arrivé... Parce que selon lui cela atteindrait à votre vie privée, mais j'aurai juste une question, une curiosité en fait...

Harry l'écoutait, attentif.

- Vous savez, expliqua-t-elle avec lenteur, il n'existe aucun portrait de Godric Gryffondor. Et l'auteur de sa biographie semble avoir passé sous silence beaucoup de traits de son caractère pour n'en donner l'image assez simpliste d'un puissant sorcier très généreux... Elle fit une courte pause avant de demander :

- Dites-moi Harry, comment était-il vraiment ?

Harry sourit :

- C'est peut-être très présomptueux de ma part, mais je crois que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, sauf que je n'aime pas autant les bijoux que lui. Créer cette école lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Il était résolument contre l'usage et l'enseignement de la magie noire, il avait une sorte d'enthousiasme enfantin pour tout défi à relever... Il était acharné et inventif. Ce phénix était constamment à ses côtés. Et il était vraiment très très amoureux, je crois, détailla-t-il avec précision.

Le professeur, surprise, fronça les sourcils :

- Mais personne ne parle de cela...?

- Oui, je sais. Mais voyez-vous, Salazar et lui étaient vraiment très amoureux, révéla Harry, curieux de la réaction du professeur.

- Salazar ?, répéta-t-elle interloquée.

Elle réfléchit :

- Oui, cela expliquerait bien des choses, commenta-t-elle moins choquée que Harry ne l'avait pensé. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on parlait constamment de Rowena et de Helga pour « leur travail remarquable au service de Poudlard » et pourquoi après l'achèvement du château, il n'était plus fait mention ni de Godric, ni de Salazar...

- D'ailleurs, tint à préciser Harry sans vraiment avoir écouté, Salazar n'était pas vraiment comme le pense la plupart des élèves de Serpentard. C'était quelqu'un de très intelligent, de très réfléchi. Bien sûr, il était un peu manipulateur, mais il était surtout d'une indeffectible loyauté à l'égard de Godric : je crois qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il aurait tué sans hésiter toute personne qui aurait osé toucher à un cheveu de Godric...

- Un peu comme Godric à son égard, non ?, souligna avec justesse Minerva. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'affinités qu'on ne le pense entre Gryffondor et Serpentard... La seule différence, c'est peut-être qu'un Gryffondor ne touchera jamais à la magie noire...

- Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, que Salazar avait abandonné la magie noire sous l'influence de Godric, révéla Harry en hésitant.

- Comme quoi il reste de l'espoir pour tous les élèves de Serpentard, commenta Minerva avec un sourire. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que les élèves de ces deux maisons doivent se fréquenter et que vous aurez toujours cours de potions ensemble ?, conclut-elle avec humour.

- Peut-être bien, approuva Harry.

C'était bizarre, mais cette courte discussion le soulageait d'un poids invisible. Peut-être parce que pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, il n'avait su que voir les différences entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, oubliant les nombreux points communs... Or ce qui lui importait aujourd'hui avant tout, c'était ces points communs !

- Peut-être, répéta-t-il, plus convaincu.

- Enfin, dit Minerva sur le ton d'une excellente plaisanterie, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'épouserais le professeur Snape...!

- Oh non, vous rêvez d'épouser le professeur Dumbledore !, lança Harry avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

- Comment ??? Pas du tout Monsieur Potter !!, s'exclama le professeur Minerva profondément outragée.

Elle poursuivit avec ce que Harry savait être une mauvaise foi certaine.

- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! J'espère ne jamais réentendre cette histoire saugrenue dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, parce que sinon...

Elle tenta de se calmer :

- Je voulais vous voir parce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargée d'un message de Godric pour vous : « le phénix du temps est la clef de notre demeure... » Voilà, vous pouvez vous en aller, Monsieur Potter, je ne vous retiens pas !!

Harry s'éloigna avec une grimace : il avait vraiment commis une gaffe en racontant ce rêve... Enfin, par contre ce message était intéressant et lui donnait la solution à un problème qui le travaillait : un lieu de rendez-vous pour Drago et lui. Visiblement Godric et Salazar leur faisaient cadeau du sixième étage bis de la tour des Gryffondor. Peut-être même y trouveraient-ils la raison de leur séparation... Ou un ultime message... Ou rien du tout !

La seule difficulté, c'était de fixer un rendez-vous à Drago en bas de marches de l'escalier y menant... Parce que le seul moyen d'y entrer, c'était avec le phénix : Drago ne pourrait pas entrer sans lui !

**Bon, ce n'est pas un cliff, hein cette fois ?!! Donc pas de menace de mort !!**

**Sinon, je suis désolée, mais pour mon autre fic « un nouveau compagnon pour Severus » j'ai pris vraiment du retard puisque je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mon chapitre. En plus ce que j'écris manque un peu de punch, ce qui fait que je le trouve absolument nul en comparaison du chapitre 6 que vous avez reviewé avec enthousiasme... Donc, je le mettrais dès que je l'aurais écrit. Mais je voudrais bien continuer mes révisions... Je pense que je le mettrais la semaine prochaine... **

**Alors sinon pour la prochaine fic...**

**Elle ne succédera pas tout de suite à la fin de celle-ci ,car je dois en écrire une autre pour quelqu'un et ce n'est pas sur Harry Potter. Si je ne l'écris pas maintenant, je ne le ferais pas... Bref, ça ne m'empêchera pas de cogiter pour le futur slash Harry Draco.**

**Donc, je ne veux pas mettre les idées (où serait la surprise ?) mais plutôt les genres : dramatique (ce serait une songfic un peu longue), comique (j'en ai 2, mais il me faut l'accord de ma Babydracky pour l'une...), une délirante (oh que si), éventuellement un kholanta version sorcier, mais je manque encore d'idées. Je pense que j'aurais encore d'autres idées, au fur et à mesure de vos reviews, comme à chaque fois. De toute façon, ça partira généralement d'une franche hostilité. Logique puisqu'on part du bouquin ! **

**Donnez-moi votre avis : je n'écris pas pour moi !!!**

**Plein de bisous à tous !!**

**Melindra**


	14. Réponses Toutes les réponses ?

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur... Désolée !!

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »... Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

Ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard

**Coucou !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre avec toutes les réponses ! Rien d'extraordinaire, au fond... Ce qui a été difficile, c'était de plus mettre en scène Salazar et Godric... 'Y vont me manquer !**

Onarluca : Coucou ! Je suis contente qu'on ne traite plus de sadique... Et tu aies beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent. Je ne sais pas si c'était très crédible (qu'ils s'arrêtent sans aller jusqu'au bout !). N'empêche je reste sidérée par ta ponctualité dans les reviews : tu as la gentillesse de toujours m'en laisser, et en plus tu es presque toujours la 1ère ! Merci d'être toujours là. Plein de bisous !

Farahon : Salut ! Bon, du moment que ta mère ne t'empêche pas d'aller sur !! Voici la suite !!! Bisous !

Her-mio-neu : Coucou ma grande, je suis toujours contente de te lire ! Oui, bien sûr, c'est la fin mais bientôt il y en aura une autre. Visiblement tous les lecteurs me font confiance pour la prochaine fic : je n'ai eu aucun avis... En tout cas tes reviews sont précieuses pour m'éviter des bourdes ! Sinon, je me disais en te lisant : et si Draco se réveillait en dieu grec, harcelé par Zeus ou Appollon ? Le pauvre... Quand je pense qu'on m'a aussi suggéré Draco en superman ! En cherchant bien, je devrais arriver à faire des one-shot délirants. Draco en dieu grec, ça me plait bien.... Voici la suite ! Et prière de ne pas (trop) m'en vouloir pour la fin de ce chapitre !! Plein de bisous !!

Mich'Loinvoyant : Salut ! Oui j'ai vu que tu étais nouvellement débarquée dans les « favoris ». Cela me fait plaisir quand tu m'as dit que tu as dit que tu avais accroché. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Godric et Salazar, enfin, ma vision d'eux : je ne suis pas sûre que Rowling avait ça en tête... Ah, le monde des rêves... Je pensais que ce serait le chapitre qui serait le moins apprécié... Mais je crois que c'est l'inverse !! Le rêve de Dumbledore m'a posé beaucoup de problème. Il faut reconnaîtrer que l'idée du monde des rêves me vient de Robert Jordan. J'adorais l'idée de faire balader Harry dans un Poudlard de « rêve ». C'est vrai que Ron et Hermione sont un tantinet myopes, mais bon, ils ne savent pas tout ce qui s'est passé dans le passé. Ils sont restés en mode « Draco ennemi ». Alors oui, le choc sera un peu rude. Je ne suis pas toujours très satisfaite de ma future « fin ». Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Et j'adore ton pseudo : il y a une raison ? Bisous !

Crazysnape : Coucou ! Bon alors il y a le Draco superman, et on vient de me suggérer Draco en dieu grec... Je dois avouer que je cherche toujours mettre des collants à Draco... Je vais peut-être pas coller des tailleurs jupes à Harry, par contre... Lui, j'suis pas sûre qu'il me pardonne... Tiens oui, j'ai pas été très logique : Hermione aurait du être plus clairvoyante, et Ron aveugle. Mais j'ai pensé que Hermione ne pourrait pas imaginer l'idée que Harry soit gay... Aucun des deux d'ailleurs ! Bon ensuite, tu as une bonne intuition (ou alors j'ai trop dit que j'étais adepte des histoires qui se finissent bien !!) : lis la suite, tu verras ! Par contre j'ai pensé à autre chose pour la baguette. En fait la raison de la baguette brisée, c'est que... ben, je trouvais ça trop bien de me mettre une baguette brisée dans la pièce. Ca donnait un petit côté dramatique... Lamentable, non ? Gros bisous !

Galouz : Salut ma grande ! Pour répondre à ta review, je dois avouer que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de mettre un chapitre pour répondre aux reviews : quelques auteurs l'ont fait et ont été rappelé à l'ordre par le site... Donc, personnellement pour mon dernier chapitre, je le remplacerais pour mettre les réponses : je l'indiquerais à la fin du chapitre. Heureuse veinarde d'avoir un portable : mon rêve de pouvoir écrire n'importe où ! Bon sinon, je me suis bien amusée à faire ce dialogue et je trouvais la scène qui a suivi très coquine ! Voici la suite avec toutes les réponses. Tu peux dévorer ce chapitre, avant de me traiter de tous les noms ! Plein de bisous !!

Ce'Nedra : Salut ma belle ! Je suis contente que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser une review. Bien sûr qu'ils vont s'avouer leurs sentiments. Je crois que je vais rajouter à ma bio : non-sadique et aime les histoires qui se terminent bien !!! C'est vrai qu'ils sont choupis ces deux-là. En fait j'ai lu ta review avec un grand sourire, puis un grand soulagement quand tu as dit que tu n'étais pas fan des menaces de mort. Pis, je suis tombée sur le mot fatidique : tortures... Heu, je suis très très douillette. Donc même si je reste en vie, il y a toutes les chances que je tombe dans les pommes. Donc je ne pourrais pas écrire. Donc... 'Y faut pas me torturer !!!! Plein de bisous !

Aileenn : Coucou ! J'adore quand on me laisse des reviews aussi enthousiastes que la tienne. Ca remonte le moral et je n'ai qu'une envie, continuer à écrire ! Le problème c'est que je suis toujours en exam' (et je prends une soirée pour répondre aux reviews... Mes livres me regardent et je me sens coupable, là...) Voici le chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !

Zed Oras : Salut ma grande ! Bon c'est décidé, j'essaye de ne plus être accro à « tu es géniale » (sait-on jamais je pourrais bien le croire et mes chevilles seraient fichues...) Ah, tu as ressorti ta bannière... Ah... Ben je crois que je vais être accro jusqu'à la fin de cette fic ! De toute façon, ça me fait trop plaisir de lire tes reviews ! J'ai toujours un grand sourire quand je te lis ! Voici le chapitre où se dénouent les réponses. Tu peux sortir ta bannière lemon : c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Avec le happy end ! Plein de bisous !

Gaelle Griffondor : Salut ! Je continues, t'en fais pas : je suis juste un peu plus lente ces temps-ci... Ce n'est pas dans le souci de vous embêter, mais toujours à cause de mes exams'. Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera terminé. Je suis contente de voir que tu trouves que ça en vaut la peine !! Plein de bisous !

Mifibou : Salut ma grande ! C'est vrai que c'est agréable d'avoir une réponse quand on laisse une review. Je comprends tout à fait, et c'est pour ça que je réponds toujours ! Il y aurait 40 reviews pour un chapitre, eh bien ce sera autant de réponses. Surtout que j'essaie de prendre mon temps pour papoter avec chacun d'entre vous ! Donc voici le chapitre avec les réponses : j'ai l'impression de narguer tout le monde avec ça depuis août !! Draco a une terrible fierté, donc il avouera ses sentiments à sa manière !! Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été ennuyée par le passage avec Severus... Ne me tente pas avec un Sev' Minerva, parce que j'ai déjà un Trelawney Sev' sur le feu... Si si ! Ta réaction doit être la même que Sev' ! Bon, mais j'ai pas le temps de l'écrire !!! Avec une journée de 30 heures, j'y arriverais peut-être.... Bien sûr que j'amuse toujours à écrire, t'en fais pas : j'ai actuellement, houla 14 fics en préparation ? Noon ? Faut que je me calme, moi ! Gros bisous et au prochain chapitre !!

Anagrammes : Coucou ! Pardon pour ma confusion, c'était maladroit de ma part... Bon ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas les HPSS : j'ai des HP DM en préparation... J'ai bien aimé ta description de Draco, c'est vrai qu'il est comme ça : assez imprévisible parce qu'il est chaud et froid. Le type même de celui qui fait tourner les autres en bourrique. Deux substances insolubles ? Ca c'est original, j'aime vraiment ta description ! Non je sais bien que le lemon hard ne vire pas forcément au X, mais c'est délicat à écrire. Pour Speed, j'ai pas le temps, là, mais j'ai vu qu'elle avait fait plusieurs fics qui ont l'air intéressantes. Pareil pour Blacknemesis. Oui, je referais des fic sur Harry et Draco. J'ai 14 projets de fic dont 7 sur eux. Je devrais avoir plus le temps d'écrire en décembre, mais j'ai aussi des histoires persos que j'aimerais bien finir plus celles qu'on me « commande ». Je préfère ne pas compter mais... Non, faut pas que je compte ! Si tu veux, dès que je mettrais le début de la nouvelle fic (pas tout de suite !), je te le signalerais par mail, si tu me le laisses ! Il me faut un peu de temps pour faire aussi bien que cette fic ! Plein de bisous !!

Dragon Bleu : Salut Dragon Bleu ! Ca me manquait de ne plus te lire. Personnellement je touche du bois pour ne pas avoir de problème internet ! Je me demande si tu vas toujours aimer mon histoire avec la fin de chapitre que je fais... Gros bisous !

Tete de nœud : Coucou ! Vi, ça avance et même à grands pas ! Je crois que persone n'a aimé voir Sev' en vieux pervers, à commencer par Draco ! Je continue, t'en fais pas ! Plein de bisous !

Alfa : Salut ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que plusieurs d'entre vous ont suivi ma fic dès le départ et n'ont pas décroché depuis... Je dois dire que c'est un compliment très agréable ! C'est vrai que si tu n'as ton ordi que le week-end, il vaut mieux que tu en profites pour lire toutes les fics que tu suis. Et que tu écrives !!!!!! J'adore ta fic ! Continue à me mettre des petits mots ( la plus courte review que j'ai eu c'était « zazar »... J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre (deviner) que l'auteur de la review avait sans doute flashé sur Salazar...) Alors tu vois... La moindre petite review me fait très plaisir et les grandes m'enchantent ! Au week-end prochain, peut-être ? Gros bisous !

Nicolas : Coucou ! Je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé avoir un avis masculin sur ce que j'écrivais : visiblement, je reste assez crédible ! Tinquiètes pas, à mon avis c'est moi la plus obsédée pour écrire tout ça !! Un long lemon t'attend au chapitre suivant... Enfin dès que j'aurais réussi à l'écrire ! Tu me diras si je suis toujours crédible. Parfois je m'interroge sur les postures de nos deux héros pour savoir si c'est anatomiquement possible sans se faire trop mal... Les sentiments aussi seront au rendez-vous. Bisous !

Serpentis : Coucou ! Merci ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi géniale... Gros bisous !

Oxaline : Salut ma belle ! C'est vrai ? Alors j'ai réussi à écrire correctement ! Je suis très contente car c'est un de mes passages préférés dans cette fic, et je ne voulais pas le gâcher. Ca pour la plume, tu penses bien que Drago n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir !!! C'est typique de lui. Quand à la scène du pupitre... Je voulais que Drago ait un peu le dessus sur Harry... J'adore lire tes reviews ! J'adore quand tu me dis quelles scènes tu as aimé, parce que ça me prouve que c'est écrit correctement. Le fait est que si tu attends la suite avec impatience, moi c'est tes reviews ! Gros bisous !!!

Vif d'or : Salut ma grande ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé ! Roooh ! Si je comprends bien, en gros tes enfants veulent que tu achètes 2 ordis pour te rendre le tien qu'ils continuent à séquestrer ?? Enfin, voici le chapitre avec toutes les réponses... Vi le 6ème étage est le lieu où ils peuvent se sauter dessus en toute impunité !! Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews et plein de bisous !

Vicki : Coucou ! Merci !! Justement, je refais un petit coucou à Godric et Salazar dans ce chapitre. Je ne crois pas que Rowlings les voyait comme ça, d'ailleurs... Voici la suite. Bisous !

**Au fait, personne ne m'a demandé ce que Drago était allé faire du côté de la tour des Gryffondor pour se faire coincer au 6ème étage bis en pleine nuit, dans les premiers chapitres ? Heureusement, parce que je n'ai pas la réponse !!! Ou alors une insomnie suite à ses rêves pertubants ? Une crise de somnambulisme ?**

Chapitre 13 – Réponses.... Toutes les réponses ?

La seule difficulté, c'était de fixer un rendez-vous à Drago en bas de marches de l'escalier y menant... Parce que le seul moyen d'y entrer, c'était avec le phénix : Drago ne pourrait pas entrer sans lui !

- Comment donner rendez-vous à Drago sans que toute l'école soit au courant ?, murmura-t-il à haute voix. On ne peut pas passer notre temps à nous éclipser des cours ensemble...

Son phénix se mit à lui picorer gentiment l'oreille.

- Arrête ça..., fit Harry gêné.

C'était qu'il devenait sensible à cet endroit-là !! Mais le phénix insista en roucoulant alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que le professeur te voulait ?, demanda Ron. Te donner du travail pour rattraper ton retard ?

- Non, ce n'était pas grand chose, répondit Harry sans rien expliquer. Ne t'en fais pas...

- Tu deviens vraiment secret, ces temps-ci Harry, remarqua avec justesse Ron.

Et avant que Harry ait pu répondre...

- Il est amoureux Ron !, intervient Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle semblait un peu énervée devant le silence de Harry.

- Pas de Cho, en tout cas, dit Ron.

- Bon, et si vous laissiez ma vie amoureuse un peu de côté ?, fit Harry un poil excédé.

- Du moment que ce n'est pas Ginny, conclut Ron, peu m'importe de qui tu es amoureux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire un peu crispé. Ce n'est pas Ginny et j'aimerais assez que vous arrêtez vos interrogatoires !!

Et il s'éloigna passablement énervé.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute Hermione !, remarqua Ron, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir froissé son ami.

- Ben voyons, avec toi c'est toujours ma faute !

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler avec application jusqu'à la Grande Salle à Manger.

- Alors les amoureux !, les salua Fred.

Ou peut-être était-ce Georges ?

- Toujours en train de vous quereller comme de vrais amoureux, hein ?, poursuivit en tout cas le jumeau.

- On n'est pas des amoureux et arrêtez cette mauvaise blague !, rétorqua Ron furieux.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre : cela faisait des semaines que cela durait, depuis la brillante théorie de l'un de jumeaux comme quoi ils étaient faits pour l'autre... Elle estimait que si elle ne répondait pas, ils finiraient bien par se lasser. Et que cela arriverait bientôt... Très bientôt !

Harry était déjà installé, mais les ignora. Hermione soupira.

- Excuse-nous Harry, fit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Nous sommes vraiment trop indiscrets. On ne le fera plus, mais bon, ton absence nous a vraiment inquiété. Surtout par rapport à Tu-Sais-Qui...

- ...D'accord, répondit Harry. Alors plus de question, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il toujours froissé.

Il était exaspéré de constater que sa vie devenait vraiment trop publique, même avec ses meilleurs amis.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en cédant.

Hermione qui avait quand même espéré un minimum d'information, car après tout elle avait été patiente, dut faire sans.

Harry lui cherchait un moyen de donner un message à Drago. Mais il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer pour trouver une idée parce que son phénix lui cassait toujours les pieds... Toujours perché sur son épaule, il essayait cette fois de lui attraper la branche de ses lunettes. Visiblement, il cherchait à se faire remarquer par tous les moyens.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche vraiment à te dire quelque chose, remarqua Hermione. Les phénix sont très intelligents, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il regarda alors les yeux verts du phénix, peut-être encore plus vert que les siens :

- Tu pourrais m'aider à...?

Le phénix hocha la tête, avec un léger gazouillis.

Après le déjeuner, Harry s'éclipsa rapidement pour écrire un message très simple :

« A 21 heures, là où tout a commencé. J'ai la clef... »

Il ne signa pas le mot : c'était inutile car Drago saurait sans hésiter que le message était de lui. Il le confia aussitôt au phénix. Celui-ci le rejoignit au moment du premier cours de l'après-midi et lui tendit son message. Un simple « OK » avait rajouté. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Tout s'arrangeait ! Ron et Hermione se gardèrent bien de poser la moindre question. Ils espéraient que Harry finirait par tout leur dire.

Vingt-et-une heure allaient sonner alors que Harry était déjà en haut des marches, sur le palier du sixième étage bis. Il se cachait dès que quelqu'un empruntait les escaliers pour que nul ne sache qu'il connaissait le moyen de rompre le sortilège de l'étage. Jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un monta les escaliers jusqu'à lui : Drago.

Ils se regardèrent tout à coup très gênés : après tout il s'agissait d'un étrange et premier rendez-vous. Une légère appréhension les saisit. Un silence se fit avant que Harry ne se décide à dire quelque chose :

- Bonsoir Malefoy, fit-il simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il découvrit alors que sa voix était devenue rauque sous la tension qui l'habitait. Il réprima un drôle de frisson : la proximité de Drago le rendait tout chose...

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Potter !, fit Drago avec malice. Je ne vais pas te manger, enfin pas tout de suite, continua-t-il pour le taquiner à son tour.

Harry rougit violemment.

- Je te mangerai peut-être avant !, lança-t-il. Je te préférais au début, quand tu était trop gêné pour bouger !, commenta-t-il pour le taquiner encore.

- Tu parles, c'était parce que tu me sautais dessus par surprise, mon pauvre !, rétorqua aussitôt Drago.

Il se maudit immédiatement d'avoir dit cela.

- Oh je vois ! Donc, il faut que je te surprenne pour que tu sois incapable de faire le moindre geste !!, conclut Harry avec un grand sourire gourmand. Ca devrait être faisaible..., laissa-t-il sous-entendre.

Harry sentit venir un problème auquel il n'avait absolument pas songé : ils voulaient « dominer » tous les deux...

- Nous allons avoir peut-être un petit problème pour savoir qui fera quoi en premier. Enfin, peut-être pas sur le « quoi » en question mais sur le premier, sûrement !, rétorqua Drago comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry.

Sa voix à lui aussi était devenu plus grave. Et il avait rougi aussi - teint de blond oblige – à ses propres propos : il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Cette rivalité avait un petit quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Il était sûr que Harry pensait comme lui.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient avancés peu à peu dans le couloir poussiéreux. Ils marchaient sur leurs propres traces de pas : cela faisait étrange de penser qu'ils suivaient à nouveau le chemin qui les avait emmené la dernière fois dans le passé. Qui les avait amené l'un à l'autre...

L'étage était toujours aussi dégradé : comme si leur voyage dans le temps n'avait rien changé. Les mêmes strates de poussières grisâtres, le même mobilier moisi, la même odeur de pourriture, les fenêtres brisées... Il ne restait plus rien de Godric et de Salazar. Seulement leur cheminée avec leurs symboles enlacés... La dégradation du lieu les ramena à un autre sujet de préoccupation :

- Comment veux-tu rendre cet étage habitable ?, s'inquiéta Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry assez déconstancé. En fait, un professeur m'a transmis un message venant du professeur Dumbledore. Apparemment, Godric et Salazar avait laissé un message pour nous : « le phénix du temps est la clef de notre demeure. »

- Je vois, ils voulaient nous laisser leurs appartements..., commenta simplement Drago. C'était gentil à eux, mais je doute que Dumbledore nous prête de quoi meubler cet étage...

Ils avaient ouverts les portes les unes après les autres pour découvrir partout les ravages du temps. Rien n'avait survécu à son passage. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la dernière porte, désespérant presque. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir. D'ailleurs, et cela était vraiment étrange, la porte était en excellent état par rapport à toutes celles de l'étage. Ils se tournèrent vers le phénix qui avait déjà commencé à fredonner une mélodie aux accords discordants. Un bruit de verre qui se brisait se produisit au moment où il s'arrêta. Harry et Dragon soupirèrent de soulagement quand l'atroce mélodie cessa.

Harry réussit cette fois à ouvrir la porte. Et la pièce était intacte, préservée par la magie du temps. Elle était toutefois différente que dans leurs souvenirs. En fait, elle semblait presque... aménagée pour eux. On y avait amené des meubles et des objets des autres pièces, pour un maximum de confort. Le phénix parut retrouver avec joie son perchoir.

Mais ce qui attira leur attention avant toute autre chose, c'était un curieux globe lumineux flottant dans les airs au-dessus d'une table basse. Deux sièges de part et d'autre de la table les invitaient à s'asseoir.

Harry s'était déjà avancé, Drago fermant la porte derrière eux.

- C'est quoi à ton avis ? demanda Drago en s'installant.

- Peut-être le message qui nous expliquera tout ?, fit Harry dubitatif.

Le globe s'activa et deux formes entreprirent de se matérialiser peu à peu face à eux. Un peu comme une télévision en trois dimensions.

- Et tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?, fit une voix un peu excédée.

Harry et Drago ne purent retenir un sourire : il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la voix de Salazar.

- Mais oui !, répondit Godric. C'est logique, vois-tu, il suffit de...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, le coupa Salazar. Si tu me dis que ça marche, eh bien, ça me suffit...

Visiblement, c'était là la seule tactique qu'il avait trouvé pour échapper à de longues et compliquées explications dont Godric pouvait être si friand... Les deux silhouettes se stabilisèrent et gagnèrent en précision : il s'agissait bien de Godric et de Salazar. Ils semblaient un tout petit peu plus âgés. Mais toujours heureux d'être ensemble. Leur vision réconforta Harry et Drago qui savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient restés ensemble.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Drago, fit Godric. En fait, il vaut mieux le préciser dès maintenant, le sortilège que nous utilisons ne nous permet que de vous laisser un message, pas de communiquer.

- C'est dommage d'ailleurs, commenta Salazar. J'aurais bien voulu savoir si Drago s'était finalement laissé dévergonder...

Drago rougit à cette précision pour le moins indiscrète. Mais on ne changeait pas Salazar... Jamais.

Godric eut un bref sourire :

- Comme toi, quoi...

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça : c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas !, lança Salaza, déterminé comme toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

- Mais oui... On n'est pas là pour discuter encore de ça... En fait, nous allons quitter Poudlard demain, expliqua-t-il plus grave.

Salazar lui prit la main.

- Plus exactement, précisa Salazar, je m'en vais le premier et tu me suivras d'ici quelques temps.

- Ca ne plait pas, je préférerais qu'on y aille ensemble, grimaça Godric.

Il semblait avoir déjà dit cette phrase au moins cent fois.

- Je sais, on en a déjà discuté..., soupira Salazar, le visage grave. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix. En fait, expliqua-t-il à l'intention de Harry et de Drago, l'école fonctionne maintenant depuis quelques années. Actuellement, nous avons près de trois cents élèves.

- Oui, c'est une belle réussite et le choipeau fonctionne parfaitement, ajouta Godric avant de revenir à l'essentiel. Le problème vient de Rowena et de Helga.

- Ces deux vieilles bigottes !, commenta Salazar avec acrimonie.

- Bref, elles ont fini par décider, et ce après en avoir parlé avec certains parents d'élèves...

- Alors que cela ne les regardait pas !, coupa Salazar, furieux. Absolument pas !!

- Que donc notre « relation » allait à l'encontre des principes de notre école..., poursuivit Godric avec une certaine peine.

- Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que je sois d'accord pour ne pas enseigner la magie noire, mais non, il fallait bien que ces deux vieilles filles décident de notre vie privée !! Qu'elles s'occupent donc de leurs affaires !

- Elles n'en ont pas, dit posément Godric, sans méchanceté. Enfin, elles craignent que nous ne donnions un « mauvais » exemple aux élèves.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est à votre époque, tint à préciser Salazar, mais une relation homosexuelle est très mal vue à la nôtre. Pour le monde des sorciers, cela peut même justifier la peine de mort..., réléva-t-il en soupirant et avec une profonde tristesse.

- Alors rester ici, à la vue de tout le monde... Cela finira sous peu par nous mettre en danger, conclut Godric. Nous étions protégés par les rumeurs qui nous disaient tout-puissants, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Mais les choses ont hélas changé. Surtout depuis que nous avons changé de baguettes, et que celles-ci sont moins puissantes.

- Oui comme Helga et Rowena, nous avons du briser nos anciennes baguettes. Ces baguettes n'avaient été créées que dans un seul but : la création de Poudlard.

- Et comme elles étaient véritablement très puissantes, elles pouvaient être dangereuses en de mauvaises mains... Nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Cela nous aurait au moins permis de nous défendre, souligna Salazar avec regret. Enfin, dit-il en souriant, aujourd'hui nous avons tous les deux les mêmes baguettes. Même élément magique, même bois. Drôle de coïncidence, non ?, dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

- Elles contiennent chacune une plume de ton phénix, Harry, précisa Godric. En fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que ce phénix se nourrit de lumière et de temps, vu que c'est un phénix du temps. Il lui faut quand même de l'eau mais à part ça, c'est tout. Il s'appelle Ananké.

Le phénix roucoula doucement à l'énoncé de son nom.

- Voilà, je crois que c'est tout..., conclut Godric.

- Donc, moi je pars demain, et tu me rejoindras dans quelques temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, expliqua néanmoins Salazar. On a tout prévu : demain, je partirais avec perte et fracas, en hurlant que je suis absolument contre la politique de Godric concernant l'école. Contre l'absence de magie noire et contre la présence de sorciers n'étant pas au sang pur. Alors que je sais pertinement que les plus grands sorciers sont sang-mêlés et la magie noire...

- A une origine démoniaque aboutissant à la perte d'humanité de la personne l'utilisant, acheva Godric. Quant à moi, je partirais d'ici quatre, peut-être six mois, le temps que les soupçons se dissipent. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être suivi...

- Donc, nous vous laissons cet endroit. Quand Godric s'en ira, il le scellera grâce à un puissant sortilège d'intemporalité. Tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce est à vous deux.

- Comme l'étage, même si je pense qu'il sera en piteux état... Ah oui ! Le sortilège qui empêche quant à lui le libre accés à cet étage est définitif. Nous avons pensé que cela valait mieux comme ça et que vos « appartements » resteraient privés.

- Il vous suffit de mumurer votre prénom en bas de l'escalier pour vous ouvrir l'accès ou d'être accompagné du phénix. C'est votre voix seule et votre prénom qui sont nécessaires. C'est-à-dire que si vous être aphones ou si quelqu'un se sert de la sorcellerie pour imiter votre voix, cela ne marchera pas., expliqua Salazar.

- Heureusement que vous aviez déjà mué quand nous avons élaboré ce sortilège !, commenta Godric avec humour.

- Voilà, je crois que nous vous avons tout dit. Adieu et... Drago, ne te laisse pas faire par Harry !, ajouta Salazar en souriant.

- C'est pas toujours ce que tu dis !! Adieu et... bienvenue chez vous !, fit à son tour Godric en souriant.

Les images de Godric et de Salazar disparurent d'un coup. Le sortilège s'était dissipé...

Harry et Drago restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils avaient été curieusement heureux de réentendre Godric et Salazar. Cela leur avait fait chaud au cœur, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne les verraient plus jamais, ils éprouvaient un curieux sentiment de perte...

- Donc, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés..., fit par dire Harry avec soulagement.

- Ils ont simplement du choisir de vivre cachés..., murmura Drago, songeur. Moi, je n'aurais pas pu. De toute façon de nos jours, ce genre de relation n'est toujours pas très bien perçue.

- Ils étaient très amoureux pour faire ce choix. Toi, c'est vrai que tu dois épouser quelqu'un au sang pur, releva Harry avec une pointe de sacarsme.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me plaisait, Potter !, dit Drago, agacé. Et puis arrête dire ça à chaque fois : je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Je te rappelle qu'à la différence de Godric et de Salazar, nous ne sommes pas amoureux !

Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne put mentir : il ne répondit pas, et détourna le regard avec peine.

- Non Potter, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de moi ?, s'exclama Drago avec surprise.

Cela lui fit comme un coup au cœur qu'il cacha soigneusement. Potter amoureux de lui ? L'idée revêtait à la fois trop d'attrait et impliquait trop de choses pour lui. Beaucoup trop de choses... Mais Harry n'allait pas le lâcher.

- Et toi à ton avis ?, finit par attaquer Harry en se levant. Comment ça s'appelle, le fait de penser constamment l'un à l'autre, hein Malefoy ? Le fait de rêver l'un de l'autre ?

- Mais je ne pense pas constamment à toi !, protesta Drago. Et c'est pareil pours les rêves !!

Il essayait d'être convainquant, si si.

- A d'autres ! Je le sais et tu le sais, mais le simple fait de penser à moi et de te dire que tu tiens à moi, ça non ! Tu es trop fier pour l'admettre !!

- Tu rêves !, fut tout ce que parvint à rétorquer Drago.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry pousuive la discussion dans cette direction.

- Vraiment ?, fit Harry. Alors réponds simplement à cette simple question honnêtement : combien de fois par jour penses-tu à moi pendant les grandes vacances ? Est-ce que je te manques quand tu ne me vois pas ? Combien de fois as-tu pensé à moi depuis le cours de potion ?, lança Harry avec une certaine rage.

Drago rougit. A la fois en raison des propos de Harry et de... son air passionné qui le troublait. Il était sexy... Non, il ne venait pas de penser ça !!!

- Bien, lança Harry, il serait peut-être temps que tu sois honnête envers toi-même, conclut-il en s'approchant de Drago.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa presque avidemment. Les baisers légers étaient loins. La passion de Harry l'envahissant, Drago ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer à lui. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent haletants l'un de l'autre : il n'y avait plus de colère, ni de discussion. Seulement un désir accompagnant des sentiments mutuels qu'il était bien trop tôt pour exprimer. Il s'embrassaient encore et encore. Leurs mains fébriles cherchaient le contact du corps de l'autre sous un besoin qui devenait de plus en plus impérieux. Lentement, trébuchant par moment l'un contre l'autre, ils se dirigèrent dans un même élan vers le lit. Ils jetèrent au loin leur robes de sorcier. Elles étaient inutiles ici. Poussé, Drago s'assit sur le lit, aussitôt renversé en arrière par Harry qui tomba sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- Putain, je t'aime, espèce d'idiot !, murmura Harry, toujours au-dessus de lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? C'est si difficile de me croire ?, dit-il un ton plus bas.

Et ses yeux verts le fixaient : ces yeux qui ne mentaient pas. Cette expression qui le troublait... Drago le regarda, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Harry soupira avant d'abadonner : il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Que Drago était de toute façon incapable de la lui donner maintenant. Avant de l'embrasser avec plus de douceur et de lenteur. Comme rassuré, Drago tira la chemise de Harry pour glisser ses mains et lui caresser lentement le dos. Puis il entreprit de le caresser doucement du bout des ongles. Harry interrompit le baiser et le regard, espiègle :

- Tu veux graver quelque chose sur mon dos ?

- C'est une idée !

D'un coup de rein, Drago renversa les positions pour, enfin !, déboutonner la chemise de Harry et avoir un libre accès à son torse. Au passage, il enleva ces satanées lunettes : il préferait vraiment Harry sans. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses mains caressant la peau dénudée de Harry. Qui s'écarta juste assez pour lui embrasser le cou, le lécher et le mordiller avec application. Sa peau était si douce ! Drago s'assit plus confortablement sur Harry, lui-même adossé aux oreillers moelleux. Position idéale pour que Harry à son tour puisse lui ôter l'encombrante chemise. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à moitié nus, ils se dévoraient des yeux. En même temps effrayés par l'intensité de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Drago mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, haletants, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Harry avait glissé ses mains sous les fesses de Drago. Il léchait son torse imberbe, parfait, à la peau si fine et si douce. Jusqu'à saisir entre ses lèvres douces ce qu'il était venu chercher... Qu'il suça doucement. Drago ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse qui commençait à lui donner le vertige. Il sentait qu'il commençait à réagir, fort, très fort... C'était trop bon. Comment pouvait-il par cette simple caresse...

- Harry, murmura Drago commençant à perdre pied.

Il faisait si chaud dans la pièce soudainement. Qui avait lancé un sortilège de chaleur ?

- Mmh ?, fut la seule réponse.

Harry détacha à contre-cœur ses lèvres de la tentation vivante qu'était devenue Drago à ses yeux.

- Harry...

Harry l'embrassa encore et fut surpris par la réponse passionnée du jeune homme blond. Drago s'interrompit juste pour le faire glisser : Harry se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Drago s'allongea alors sur lui, pour se coller étroitement à lui, peau contre peau. Hanche contre hanche. Drago prit son temps pour savourer ce baiser-là. Pour s'envelopper de l'odeur de Harry et de s'en enivrer de plus en plus. Savourer encore le lobe de son oreille et couvrir la peau fine du cou d'arabesques sans fin. Harry ne tarda à perdre son souffle, la pression du corps de Drago sur le sien devenant peu à peu une délicieuse torture... Surtout quand Drago lui « rendit » sa caresse, mordillant son torse, le léchant comme une sucrerie inespérée.

- Drago, Drago...

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, enfiévrés. Harry tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais ce fut très difficile !

- Drago, tu disais, ce matin... Que c'était trop tôt...

Un baiser clôt ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- J'ai dit aussi que je te mangerais le premier..., murmura Drago, les yeux brillants.

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser à l'évocation sexuelle très claire tout à coup. Son bas-ventre se tendit presque douloureusement. Non, Drago lui faisant... Ses lèvres si douces lui... Harry crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir à cette simple image. Il respira à fond, tentant de raisonner...

- Mais..., balbutia Harry. C'est trop tôt !, gémit-il parodiant sans le vouloir Drago ce matin-là.

Drago sourit : il se sentait une âme de tentateur. Il voulait le faire succomber... avant d'en faire autant. Dominer, être dominé... Se chamailler.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps, murmura Drago, presque espiègle.

Il posa ses doigts graciles sur le pantalon de Harry. Excerça une douce mais ferme pression.

- Drago...!, haleta soudain Harry.

Harry perdait pied... A la plus grande satisfaction de Drago.

**On ne tue pas, on n'assassine pas, on ne torture pas l'auteur. Pas de menaces de mort, de beuglantes, ou de dénonciation à SOS auteurs sadiques, etc... Et oui, moi aussi je vous adore, hein !**

**Le problème c'est qu'avec mes examens, j'ai fini par prendre plus de retard que prévu... Et comme le lemon est un peu long... Et que j'ai pas terminé. Vous aurez tout, fin comprise au prochain chapitre !!! JURE !!!**

**Mais, euh, ben pas avant le 19/11 : je termine mes examens la veille et je me suis gardé la journée pour me reposer ! Et si j'ai pas fini, ben le lundi soir...**

**Si vraiment vous ne résistez pas à l'envie (du moment que ce n'est que ça...) de m'incendier, laissez-moi une p'tite review... Si vous voulez me motiver (je préférerais !), laissez-moi aussi une review. J'adore vous lire, vous le savez non ?**

**Pensez à me dire ce que vous voulez pour le prochain slash (voir la note en bas du chapitre 13 selon ffnet).**

**Gros bisous à tous !!!!!!!!!!**

**PS : merci beaucoup pour mon autre fic. Vos compliments m'ont sacrément remonté le moral. Je suis contente que le 7ème chapitre vous ait plus à ce point, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Merci de me rappeller à l'ordre.**


	15. Ce qui unit ce Gryffondor et ce Serpenta...

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Comme de toute façon, ce tome de la série n'est pas encore publié, ça tombe bien. Seule petite incohérence : Fred et Georges n'ont pas quitté Poudlard. Ce n'est évidemment qu'après avoir écrit tout ça que je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur… Désolée !

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Drago : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »… Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Drago fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

_CETTE FIC EST DEDIEE A BABYDRACKY._

_Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié._

_Bon courage pour toutes tes fics !_

_Bisous !_

* * *

**Coucou!**

**C'est bien : je n'ai pas eu de menaces de mort, seulement d'_ENORMES_ protestations. N'empêche, je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé comme ça ! **

**Heureusement voici la suite et la fin. **

**_edit 2006 : je me résous à censurer totalement cette fic et donc ce chapitre. Vous les trouverez en version complète sur Adulffnet et Harrypotterfiction. Les liens sur son ma bio..._**

Farahon : Désolée ! J'espère que le lemon ne te décevra pas : tu peux ressortir ta bave, et cette fois, y'a plus d'interruption ! Sauf si ta mère décide de faire un tour par là, mais dans ce cas, je décline toute responsabilité ! A toi de me dire si ce dernier chapitre est bon… Gros bisous !

Galouz : Ce que j'aime bien, c'est que comme tu fais ta review au fur et à mesure (et crois bien que j'ai repéré l'énorme silence correspondant au début du lémon, hein !) j'ai eu ta réaction en directe ! Ca a dépassé mes plus folles espérance je dois dire… Je blague ! Pour les réponses aux reviews, je sais que certains auteurs français se sont fait rappellés à l'ordre (je crois que ça a été le cas de Elehyn, mais je n'en suis pas sûre) J'ai bien aimé ta comparaison entre Erol et Coq'… Avec un joli petit hibou comme ça, 'va falloir que tu bosses ! Tu vas voir comment ils vont dominer tous les deux… Ca n'a pas été facile à écrire, tiens ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon explication sur Salazar et Godric et pour moi aussi, ça colle bien à l'histoire. Comme ça, à moins que Rowling décide de revenir dessus, ces deux-à ont été ensemble ! Non, je le répéte je ne suis pas sadique. Juré. La preuve, je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps à mettre la suite ! Enfin mes exams sont enfin finis (sauf mauvaise surprise, je ne veux pas entendre parler de rattrapage…) et puis c'est aussi la fin de ma fic, donc tout va bien, non ? Voici donc le super lemon. Si, parce qu'ils ont la santé. 'Y sont jeunes, si si ! Bisous !

Onarluca : Merci d'avoir résisté à la tentation de m'occire… Je dois dire que mon clavier m'a beaucoup manqué. Maintenant, je n'ai plus trop d'excuse pour ne pas updater régulièrement mes fics… Plein de bisous !

Saturne : Oui, je sais… Et non je n'aurais pas sauter mes exams (pas envie de recommencer !) Bon d'accord, la fin était frustrante, mais il y a une petite compensation : ce chapitre est le plus long de ma fic. Et il devrait te plaire, je crois bien… Je suis pardonnée ? (petite voix) Gros bisous !

Crazysnape : Non, je le jure, je suis pas méchante et même pas sadique. Si si. J'ai bien aimé le cri du Malfoy la nuit dans la forêt : je serais moins crevée, je suis sûre qu'une idée débile serait venue… Je crois que tout le monde a bien aimé mon explication : je n'aurais vraiment pas eu le cœur de séparer ces deux-là. Draco a sa fierté : il ne dira pas à Harry qu'il l'aime, uniquement parce que ce dernier le lui aura demandé… C'est bien lui, non ? Il va le dire, t'en fais pas. Voui, c'est la fin. Mais dans pas trop longtemps (j'espère) une nouvelle fic fera son apparition… Merci pour les encouragements ! Vous avez été très nombreux à me le dire et ça fait vraiment plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, c'était des examens de droit. Plein de bisous !

Sefadora Firewood : Voici la suite. Et non, je ne le dirais pas 14 fois (si j'ai compté…). Bisous !

Tolkiane : Oui, je sais… J'espère que je suis pardonnée ! Donc voici la suite, et bon anniversaire pour ton ami. Merci ! Gros bisous !

Namasta : C'est vrai qu'on aurait pas pu croire que Mc Gonagall aurait approuvé une telle relation. Je trouvais intéressant qu'elle rappelle à Harry les points communs entre les 2 maisons : c'est aussi l'une des raisons du titre de cette fic. Gros bisous !

Zed Oras : Merci de ne pas m'avoir tué (j'aurais pu difficilement poster la suite, remarque bien…) Tu ne peux pas être plus fleur bleue que moi. La preuve, c'est quand même moi qui me suis creusé la tête pour que Salazar et Godric restent ensemble de façon crédible et en restant cohérente par rapport à l'œuvre de Rowlings… Je dois être fatiguée, mais c'est quoi, les conséquences de leur disputes ? (on ne peut pas caser tous les élèves de Gryffondor avec les Serpentards sous prétexte de la relation entre ces deux-là, si ?) Voici la suite et hélas la fin. Plein de bisous !

Koyomi-San : J'ai arrêté là parce que je n'avais pas le temps de continuer ( oui je sais en plein lemon : j'ai hésité à couper à la fin des révélations de Godric et de Salazar, mais je trouvais que c'était trop court comme chapitre.) Valait-il mieux un début de lemon ou rien ? Ton pseudo vient de quel manga ? Gros bisous !

Gaelle Griffondor : Non, je le jure : je ne suis pas sadique. Je commence à me dire que j'aurais du faire un petit chapitre. Ou alors vous laisser sans rien pendant 2 semaines… Qu'est-ce qui était le moins pire ? Je me suis dépêchée pour mettre la suite. Plein de bisous !

Her-mio-neu : C'est gentil de ne pas m'en vouloir… Mais non tout le monde ne voulait pas ma peau… Du moins, j'espère. Je suis contente de voir que mes explications ne t'ont pas déçue… J'ai beaucoup aimé ta explication sur la quête et la conquête. Je suis comme toi : je préfère la quête ! Ben si, la fic doit finir parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas en écrire d'autres ! Tu es sûre que tu iras lire s'il n'y a pas Draco ? Ca me fait plaisir. Mais de toute façon, je continuerais à écrire des slashs Harry Draco. Je suis même tentée par un Draco Hermione… (ça c'est à cause de mon autre fic où tout le monde apprécie la personnalité de Draco.) Donc visiblement je n'ai pas fini d'écrire sur Draco ! Plein de bisous ma grande !

Ce'Nedra : Ouf, j'ai échappé aux tortures… Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que je suis extrémement douillette…. Bref, Draco va passer à l'acte (et à la casserole aussi…) Mais Draco veut choisir le moment où il le dira : typique de lui ! C'est un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Plein de bisous !

Mifibou : Merci de dire ça, c'est sympa. Je crois que j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien que mes fics se terminent bien. Donc… Va lire ! Je garde une grande affection pour Godric et Salazar… Pour les autres fics, il n'y a hélas qu'une solution : il va falloir que j'use mon clavier ! La prochaine fic sur Harry et Draco arrive bientôt ! Plein de bisous !

Dragon Bleu : Je ne vois pas trop pour quelle raison Salazar et Godric viendraient à cette époque… Si ça avait été possible, ils seraient venus jeter le sortilège eux-mêmes, non ? A moins que tu n'aies une idée, moi je ne vois pas trop… Bisous !

Alfa : Je me suis arrêtée là parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer l'écriture du lemon. Non je ne veux pas votre mort ! Qui me lirait sans ça ? En tout cas pour courage pour ta fic ! Et puis les examens c'est important ! ( je ne peux vraiment pas dire l'inverse…) Bisous !

Anagrammes : Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras le lemon, mais j'ai fait mon possible, vu le temps dont je disposais pour l'écrire. (sans ça vous auriez encore du attendre !) Voui, ils sont mignons puisque que c'est ce que je préfère…) Harry ne sait pas trop mentir c'est pour cela qu'il a fini par dire ses sentiments. Sans doute aussi car il espérait une réaction de Drago… Je crois que lui se sent embarqué dans un truc qu'il en contrôle pas tout à fait. Le seul contrôle qu'il a encore, ce sont ses sentiments. Bisous !

Vif d'or : Merci ! J'ai pas le droit de vous laisser en plein lemon ? Ben si, si pour mieux écrire la suite, non ? Bon en tout cas voilà la suite : je ne vous ai pas tenu trop longtemps en haleine… Et, euh techniquement, ce n'était que le début du lemon. Je n'ose pas imaginé vos réactions si effectivement ça avait été en plein milieu…. Gros bisous !

Mich'Loinvoyant : Ah quelqu'un de gentil qui ne me menace pas… Ouf ! T'en fais pas Draco va reconnaître ses sentiments (je ne vais pas laisser mon petit Harry comme ça, moi ! Après il ne voudra plus « collaborer » à mes futures fics…) Je ne sais pas si la fin ne va aller trop vite. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup moins développer qu'avant… A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous !

Eternity Dream : C'est gentil de m'épargner toutes ces atrocités et d'avoir réussi à te retenir… Enfin, si tu plaisantais, tout va bien…Comme mes examens sont finis (j'espère ! Veux pas du rattrapage !) Voici donc la suite et la fin. J'ai peur d'avoir fini un peu trop vite, maintenant que j'y réfléchis… Bisous !

Oxaline : Oui, je sais que c'était pas humain de ma part ! Et je sias que c'est difficile d'être lecteur quand l'auteur vous fait des coups pareils… Le seul point positif c'est que je ne suis jamais très longue à updater… En tout cas je tiens mes promesses : cette fic se terminera parfaitement bien ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas eu le cœur à séparer Godric et Salazar… Pour la déclaration de Harry, moi aussi je l'ai trouvé mignonne. Ils sont choupis tous les deux… ! Je ne sais pas si le lemon sera mémorable, mais je ne suis sûre d'en réécrire un comme ça : c'est pas facile ! Plein de bisous !

Hisoka : Tu sais que tu as de la chance, toi (enfin, ça dépend quand tu reviendras dans cette fic…) parce que voici la suite pour laquelle tu viens juste de râler… J'étais en train d'écrire quand j'ai eu ta review ! Voui, tiens pourquoi tu n'as pas lu plus tôt ma fic ? Je blague ! Tu arrives au meilleur moment : la fin ! J'espère te retrouver sur mes futures fics. Et si tu aimes les Sev' Harry et les dragons, jette un coup d'œil mon autre fic… Gros bisous et j'espère que la suite du lemon te plaira ! Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Ce qui unit ce Griffondor et ce Serpentard…**

_-_ Mais…, balbutia Harry. C'est trop tôt , gémit-il parodiant sans le vouloir Drago ce matin-là.

Drago sourit : il se sentait une âme de tentateur. Il voulait le faire succomber… avant d'en faire autant. Dominer, être dominé… Se chamailler.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps, murmura Drago, presque espiègle.

Il posa ses doigts graciles sur le pantalon de Harry. Exerça une douce mais ferme pression.

_-_ Drago…, haleta-t-il soudain.

Harry perdait pied… A la plus grande satisfaction de Drago.

Il entreprit alors de déboutonner le pantalon de sa proie, léchant au passage son nombril. Harry frémit, sidéré par ce qui lui arrivait. Qui aurait cru que Drago soit capable de tant d'audace ? Oui, ce Drago que Harry avait connu dans le passé. Le Drago qui avait tant rougi. Celui qui semblait trop timide pour faire… euh ce qu'il faisait quoi ! Ce Serpentard dont il était tombé amoureux. Attiré par sa peau blanche, par son apparente innocence et… ses répliques parfois acerbes. Oui, son Drago. Qu'il aimait tant…

Drago n'avait perdu son objectif de vue. Harry souleva presque malgré lui les hanches pour que Drago finisse de le dévêtir. Chaque effleurement, chaque contact devenait caresse. Perdu dans un vertige sensuel qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, Harry était incapable de penser. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que Drago continue de le mener jusqu'au bout du plaisir. Parce qu'il en avait rêvé depuis des jours. Et aussi car pour le moment, il était incapable de rendre la moindre caresse…

Drago finit par ôter le slip de Harry, rouge et or, une facétie de sa part, libérant cette part de lui qui appellait les caresses. Il sourit avec malice, alors que Harry le regardait toujours enfièvré. Drago effleura le ventre de Harry de caresses, comme si tout à coup il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Son plaisir d'avoir ce jeune sorcier qui s'offrait à lui. A ses fantasmes. A tous ses rêves qui l'avaient tourmenté si longtemps. C'était ici que tout s'achevait.

_-_ J'ai dit que je te mangerais le premier, répéta-t-il. C'est le privilège du Serpentard…

Drago se rapprochait de la bouche de Harry quand celui-ci l'attira brusquement à lui pour un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se mêlaient avec passion. Harry le serrait fort contre lui, Drago sentait son désirtendu contre le sien. Son désir s'accrut, comme en réponse à celui de Harry. Il écarta doucement les mains de Harry de ses épaules, avant de commencer une lente descente ponctuée de baisers légers. Taquins. Et chaque contact des lèvres de Drago sur son corps électrisait Harry. Et rendait insupportable l'attente.

_-_ Drago, Drago…, murmurait Harry, soumis au bon vouloir des lèvres expertes de Drago.

Les lèvres du jeune homme blond effleurèrent la partie la plus sensible de son corps qui s'offrait à lui. Sa langue en titilla l'extémité douce.

_-_ Drago , hurla soudainement Harry.

Il semblait bien que Harry n'avait plus qu'un seul mot à son vocabulaire. Drago sourit et le lécha doucement . Le caressa avec la même lenteur. Mais Harry voulait bien plus.

_-_ Drago , supplia-t-il. S'il te plait. S'il te plait, répéta-t-il d'une voix mourante.

Alors Drago le saisit dans sa bouche pour la plus intime des caresses. Il se mit à aller en rythme, sur une chanson entière de « Drago ! » psalmodiés avec ferveur. Jusqu'au cri final, jusqu'au moment où le corps de Harry s'arqua sous le plaisir presque violent qui l'envahit.

Haletant Harry retomba épuisé sur le lit. Son cœur affolé se remit bientôt à se battre à un rythme plus tranquille, alors que Drago, dont le désir n'était pas apaisé, au contraire même, lui embrassait le torse. Ses mains le caressaient comme assoiffées de sa peau. Comme s'il cherchait par ses caresses à ranimer le désir de Harry. Mais Harry le prit doucement par les épaules pour l'embrasser avec lenteur. Et dans le même mouvement, il le fit s'allonger sous lui, avec la même douceur.

_-_ A ton tour, mon ange, lui chuchota-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Harry ne ressentait plus la même urgence que tantôt. Non, parce que son désir était apaisé pour le moment. C'était Drago qu'il voulait rendre fou de désir. Qu'il voulait voir se tordre sous ses mains. Drago dont il désirait chaque gémissement, chaque soupir. Il voulait voir ses yeux le regarder, le désirer lui et nul autre. Il rompit le baiser pour terminer à son tour de le dévêtir, alors que Drago essayait de l'attirer à lui pour un autre baiser. Mais Harry se dégagea.

_-_ Je te veux…, murmura Drago, le regard enfiévré.

_-_ Et tu vas avoir, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Tout de suite…

Il jeta au loin le slip de Drago, qui sans grande surprise, était d'un beau vert… Puis ses doigts le caressèrent pour tout découvrir de lui... Hésitant... Drago soupira. Harry le caressa plus fort, avant de doucement l'embrasser.

_-_ Harry, murmura Drago saisi par les sensations de sa langue.

Harry n'attendit pas, ne voulant pas jouer pour le moment : il voulait entendre Drago crier son nom, comme le plus doux des aveux. Le plus merveilleux des aphrodisiaques.

_- _Harry, murmura Drago, continue… Continue !

Ses yeux gris le fixaient, le suppliaient. Harry le lècha sans le quitter du regard, le voyant succomber à chaque instant. Pour reprendre son geste, plus rapide.

_-_ Harry !", cria Drago surpris par son ardeur.

Mais Harry ne ralentit pas, continuant avec avidité.

- Harry, répéta Drago. Harry, Harry… S'il te plait, oh Harry !", haleta-t-il en s'arquant à son tour. HARRY !

Drago resta haletant, nu et sur le dos. Il ne pensait pas qu'un plaisir pareil était possible… Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Harry se mit à embrasser doucement le visage de Drago.

_-_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Harry vit alors le regard terriblement sérieux de Drago. Tellement intense, comme si l'instant était d'une importance vitale. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage, les lèvres… Pour le serrer contre lui. Comme si jamais il ne voulait le libérer de son étreinte.

Du temps passa, apaisant leur souffle. Ranimant leur désir. Drago s'écarta un bref instant pour attraper une petite bouteille dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se tourna alors vers Harry qui tenait lui aussi le même genre de petite bouteille.

Ils se regardèrent un bref moment, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Obsédé , lança Harry en reprenant son souffle.

- Pervers , fut la réponse prévisible.

Ils se regardèrent encore… Aucun des deux ne lâchant sa petite bouteille.

- Non, finit par dire Drago avec une légère rougeur.

- Ah si, dit Harry, en souriant. C'est le privilège du Gryffondor… Et aussi parce que je t'aime , ajouta-t-il avec taquinerie.

Drago se mit à lui embrasser doucement le visage, avant un baiser langoureux.

_-_ Harry, murmura-t-il tout près de lui. Je… Je…

Mais il ne parvenait pas à achever, trop ému sans doute. Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

_-_ Je t'aime pour deux, dit-il simplement.

_-_ Harry, répéta Drago. Tu… tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, finit-il par dire.

_-_ Je sais mon ange.

_-_ Cela fait si longtemps… Si longtemps que j'étais seul. Que je t'attendais…

Des baisers arrêtèrent ses larmes.

_-_ Je ne te laisserais pas. Je suis à toi, dit Harry, tu es à moi. Tu le sais, non ?

_-_ Oui, fut la réponse avec une esquisse de sourire.

Ce fut le début d'une longue, une très longue nuit… Et le matin…

Harry fut le premier des deux à entrer dans la Grande Salle à Manger : c'était normal, son dortoir était le plus proche du sixième étage bis. Il avait donc pu se laver et s'habiller plus rapidement que Drago. Cela ne signifiait pas mais alors pas du tout qu'il était le plus réveillé des deux. Harry s'assit avec précaution, ne pouvant retenir une grimace… A la table des Serpentard, au même moment et pour les même raisons, Drago faisait une grimace identique… Aucun des deux n'avait voulu céder et être en reste, pendant toute la nuit.

Harry pressentit sans aucune difficulté que la journée serait longue. Terriblement longue. Déjà qu'il était courbaturé de partout…

Parce que rien que ce matin, tous les élèves de Gryffondor ou presque le regardaient avec curiosité. Visiblement, personne n'ignorait qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Et tous attendaient qu'un joyeux volontaire se désigne pour poser la question fatidique. Et indiscrète. En attendant, ils se forcèrent à regarder ailleurs, et les conversations finirent par s'engager… en gardant toujours une oreille tendue vers Harry.

Du côté de la table des Serpentard, c'était la même interrogation muette. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient Drago avec curiosité, mais en silence. Craignant comme la dernière fois que Drago n'ait disparu, ils avaient aussitôt prévenu leur chef de maison à l'aube. Le professeur Snape s'était déplacé immédiatement : il vérifia néanmoins par lui-même que Drago n'était pas dans son dortoir. Pour découvrir que s'il n'était pas dans son lit, eh bien, il était bien sous la douche. C'était donc un véritable petit comité qui était entré dans la salle de bain, surprenant le jeune homme dans le plus simple appareil. Le professeur Snape parvint à dire au bout de quelques instants :

_-_ Monsieur Malefoy, la prochaine fois que vous allez rejoindre votre petite amie, prévenez vos amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, dit-il avec un zeste de fraîcheur.

Et il tourna les talons furieux, alors que Drago se drapait dans une serviette de bain, mais cela ne suffisait pas à couvrir toutes les marques. Morsures ou suçons, c'était difficile à déterminer de loin. Quoi qu'il en fut, il était indéniable que Drago s'était fait « manger » pendant la nuit… Et Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient eu pour toute réponse qu'un silence méprisant à leurs nombreuses questions. Surtout quand Crabbe avait dit :

_-_ Ben, j'aurais jamais cru que Pansy pouvait être aussi dévergondée !

Sauf que évidemment, ce n'était pas Pansy… Comme ils ne tardèrent pas à le découvrir.

En effet, ce matin-là, la douce et frêle Pansy Parkinson avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle : Drago avait passé la nuit avec une autre. Elle renifla ostentiblement durant tout le petit déjeuner… Alors que son rêve lui traversait fréquemment l'esprit. Celui où Drago et Harry se tenaient la main…

A la table des Serpentard, on se demandait donc qui était la nouvelle conquête de Drago Malefoy. Certains disaient qu'il suffisait de découvrir quelle élève n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son dortoir… A dire vrai, les élèves de Gryffondor en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Sauf qu'ils avaient moins d'informations croustillantes. En effet, Harry s'était débrouillé pour prendre sa douche sans témoins : encore heureux, car il était dans le même état que son petit ami… Il avait donc attendu que Seamus termine de prendre sa douche. De toute façon, ça valait mieux parce que Seamus chantait régulièrement « I'm too sexy… » d'une voix bien trop grave et partait dans des délires pas possibles. Son dernier délire était de chanter sa chanson favorite, avec pour micro le pommeau de douche en se déhanchant au maximum dans sa serviette de bain… Un spectacle difficilement supportable de bon matin.

En fait, ce qui devait arriver arriva juste avant le déjeuner : toute l'école était alors au courant que Drago et Harry avaient découché. Certains trouvaient que la simultanéité était franchement troublante. Les Serpentard regardaient à la table des Gryffondor et réciproquement. Bref, pour une fois, les deux maisons étaient unies dans la recherche de la vérité. Sauf que Drago et Harry auraient préféré que ça arrive à un autre moment.

Hermione se désigna donc « joyeuse volontaire ». Elle bouillait de curiosité.

_-_ Euh, Harry commença-t-elle hésitante, tu es au courant que Drago était, euh absent de son dortoir cette nuit ?

Le silence se fit instantanément à la table des Gryffondor.

_-_ Ah…, fut la réponse indifférente.

Cela ne suffit pas à refroidir la curiosité de la jeune fille.

_-_ Euh, il y a des mauvaises langues pour prétendre que, euh, ben vous étiez ensemble, poursuivit-elle, laborieusement.

Harry la regarda un court instant, avant de dire, d'un ton excluant toute question :

_-_ J'étais avec la personne que j'aime, Hermione…

_-_ Ah… Bon, ben quand tu voudras, tu nous la présenteras. Je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de très bien…, dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Histoire de changer de sujet, elle ajouta avec plus d'entrain :

_-_ Au fait tu es au courant que Drago est couvert de suçons ? Sa petite amie cachée doit vraiment être folle de lui ! Pansy est effondrée , dit-elle avec satisfaction.

Harry réussit difficilement à ne pas sourire : un sourire incroyablement suffisant apparut néanmoins un bref moment sur ses lèvres.

_-_ En tout cas, Harry, décida d'intervenir Ron, elle raconte à tout le monde que Drago et toi vous êtes en couple.

_-_ Délire de frustration, commenta Hermione d'un haussement d'épaule. Au fait Harry tu as trouvé un nom pour ton phénix ?

Enfin un sujet moins dangereux ! Harry répondit de bonne grâce :

_-_ Oui, j'ai appris qu'il s'appellait Ananké.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

_-_ Tu savais que Ananké, cela signifie le Temps en grec , dit-elle. Je me demande s'il n'a pas des pouvoirs particuliers. Si tu veux j'irais faire des recherches.

Ca, c'était la Hermione que Harry connaissait bien et qu'il préférait.

(NDA - je n'en suis pas certaine. Il me semble juste avoir lu ça quelque part. Ou alors c'est le Destin, tiens oui, peut-être. Je garde ce nom ! Je sais que je me suis trompée !)

_-_ Je ne suis pas certain que tu réussiras à découvrir quelque chose, mais bon, ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer, approuva-t-il.

Tout plutôt qu'elle continue à poser des questions sur Drago et sur lui. Encore qu'il allait peut-être devoir leur dire. Si seulement il avait pu imaginer que cette simple nuit aurait des conséquences pareilles…! La prochaine fois, ils rentreraient plus tôt dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Cela valait mieux. Enfin, heureusement qu'il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Ron et de Hermione. Il leur suffirait de faire attention à l'avenir, et tout irait bien. Il en était au point où il s'autocongratulait presque de son intelligence.

Et le plus beau, c'était que Harry le croyait vraiment…

Sans réelle concertation, plusieurs élèves avaient décidé d'enquêter pour déterminer quelles étaient les sulfureuses (en tout cas pour Drago) élèves avec qui Drago et Harry sortaient. Malgré de nombreuses filatures, Drago et Harry ne furent pas surpris, grâce au phénix qui les prévenait avant : ils s'éclipsaient juste à temps. Harry utilisa aussi sans compter sa cape d'invisibilité.

C'était sans compter l'ingéniosité de Georges et de Fred… Grâce à la distraction de Harry, ils réussirent à lui « emprunter » sa carte du Maraudeur…

Cette même nuit, Drago caressait les cheveux de Harry, songeur :

_-_ J'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi rebelles que les tiens ! Tu n'as jamais envisagé de mettre du gel ?

Harry lui sourit, franchement amusé :

_-_ Oh que si, mais je voulais pas t'imiter.

Drago sortit un pot de gel qu'il avait dissimulé :

_-_ Que dirais-tu d'essayer maintenant ? Si ça ne te plait pas, tu pourras rester avec ta tignasse habituelle…

_-_ Tu as de ces arguments, toi alors , répondit Harry tentant de lui prendre le pot de mains.

_-_ Non, non, laisse-moi faire : tu ne saurais pas comment faire, dit Drago, toujours espiègle…

Il entreprit de le coiffer alors avec soin.

Fred et Georges vérifièrent plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. Mais Harry restait bien dans la même pièce que Drago, et même très exactement car la carte était très précise, l'un collé à l'autre…

Au matin, Fred et Georges prirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Ils étaient si moroses que c'en était franchement inquiétant.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive , demanda Ron, inquiet à ses frères.

La dernière fois qu'il les avaient vu dans cet état-là, c'était, houlà, il y avait très très longtemps. Quand Georges avait attrapé une maladie magique très rare aux symptômes effrayants : Fred, mis à l'écart en raison des risques de contagion, avait déprimé très sérieusement…

_-_ Crois-moi frérot, tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Fred, laconique.

Harry entra avec un peu de retard dans la Grande Salle à Manger. Mais il fit sensation, et pour cause : il avait enfin dicipliné ses mèches rebelles, à l'exception de quelques unes, arrangées avec soin pour cacher sa cicatrice. Pour le reste, sa coiffure était à l'identique de celle de Drago.

_-_ Harry , fit Ron, interloqué. Mais tes cheveux…?

_-_ C'est mieux comme ça, non ? J'en avais marre qu'ils partent dans tous les sens, expliqua Harry en s'installant.

Il se sentait d'excellente humeur ce matin-là. Il n'était plus courbaturé, n'avait plus mal nul part… Personne ne connaissait son secret, bref, tout allait merveilleusement bien.

_-_ Harry, lança Fred de but en blanc, qu'est-ce que tu as fricoté toute la nuit avec Drago Malefoy ?

En une fraction de seconde, la journée venait de passer de « bonheur parfait » à « catastrophe la plus totale »…

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes , fit Harry jouant la carte de la dignité outragée.

_-_ Ne te fatigues pas, précisa Georges. C'est la carte du Maraudeur qui nous l'a dit !

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry avec la stupéfaction la plus totale : ils connaissaient bien cette fameuse carte et surtout sa redoutable précision.

_-_ Non, toi et Malefoy…, souffla Ron estomaqué.

_-_ Mais tu avais dit que…, commença Hermione.

Harry ne sut que répondre. Finalement, il dit simplement :

_-_ Bon et alors ?

_-_ Et alors , répéta Ron scié. Mais je croyais que tu préférais les filles. Et puis, en plus, Malefoy…

_-_ Je croyais que vous étiez plus tolérants que ça, dit Harry, un peu amer. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis…

_-_ Non, non, Harry, tenta de rectifier rapidement Hermione, ce n'est pas ça, mais simplement, tu aurais pu nous en parler…

_-_ Tu crois que c'était facile à dire ?

Drago, à la table des Serpentard, avait perçu rapidement que Harry avait un problème. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se lever et de s'approcher de Harry. Sa tristesse lui fit mal au cœur. Ce fut peut-être à ce moment là qu'il réalisa pleinement qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne pouvait imaginer rester loin de lui.

Sa présence interrompit les conversations. Harry sut qu'il était là sans même se retourner, ayant senti son parfum au moment où une main légère se posait sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Au moment où il allait reprendre la parole, une bouche se posa un instant sur la sienne. Les choses n'auraient pu être plus claires. Le silence se fit d'un coup dans la Grande Salle à Manger. Avant que ne se déclenche une multitude de murmures et chuchotements…

_-_ Quelle importance puisque je l'aime , dit simplement Drago sans pouvoir retenir une légère rougeur. A moins d'avoir l'esprit vieux jeu et intolérant, vous serez content pour nous, non ?

Après tout, il avait dit en public ce qu'il refusait de dire dans l'intimité depuis des jours. Mieux encore, il avait été le premier à le dire. Et ça Harry devinait qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant des années. Cette réplique, pour le moins directe, eut surtout le mérite d'imposer un silence immédiat.

_-_ Ben c'est que ça surprend un peu, réussit à dire Hermione. On ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, c'est tout…

_-_ Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez ! Surtout avec tous les problèmes que nous a causé Malefoy , expliqua Ron.

_-_ Jalousie amoureuse, tu ne connais pas Weasley ? Ce n'était pas innocent si on passait notre temps à se chamailler… Prélude amoureux, voilà tout ! Ce que tu peux être innocent , lança Drago, avec un certain dédain, ignorant sa ressemblance frappante avec Salazar à cet instant.

_-_ Donc, la personne qui t'a fait tous ces suçons, c'était…, commença Hermione.

_-_ Harry, et dis-toi bien que c'était réciproque, précisa Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_ Je ne préfères pas le savoir, non, souffla Hermione toujours sous le choc.

_-_ Non, je dois faire un cauchemar, dit Ron abasourdi. Un Gryffonfor et un Serpentard qui sortent ensemble…

_-_ Dis donc, Drago , intervint enfin Harry sidéré par la nonchalance de Drago en public. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop, là. C'est quand même moi qui ai fait le premier pas !

_-_ Bien sûr puisque je t'ai amené à faire ce premier pas, répondit Drago avec suffisance.

_-_ Toi, tu as de la chance qu'on soit en public , grommela Harry, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré par tant de mauvaise foi.

Mais grâce à la présence de Drago, il s'était détendu.

_-_ Et puis, tint à ajouter Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit. Ce n'est pas très connu, mais Godric et Salazar était un couple très uni.

_-_ En fait, voulut conclure Drago, ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'est une sorte de rivalité presque amoureuse.

_-_ Presque , releva Harry vexé. Tu reviendrais _déjà_ sur ce que tu viens de dire ?

_-_ Amoureuse dans notre cas… Je ne crois pas que Ron sortirait avec Crabbe ou Goyle, tu sais…, expliqua Drago.

Ron mit sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer une nausée soudaine…

_-_ Et beaucoup plus de points communs qu'on ne pourrait le penser, précisa Harry pour avoir le dernier mot.

Toute la table de Gryffondor les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Les autres élèves aussi, surtout que Harry, pour ne pas être en reste, avait posé une main possessive sur le postérieur de Drago. Ce qui expliqua une rougeur intense.

_-_ Harry, murmura Drago, gêné.

_-_ Ben quoi , fit-il d'un ton innocent.

_-_ Tu es au courant où se trouve ta main ?

_-_ Ben oui…

Harry lui donna une légère tape d'heureux propriétaire officiel…

_-_ Harry…

_-_ Quoi, tu ne m'aimes déjà plus ?

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago.

_-_ Toi tu joues un jeu dangereux…

_-_ Moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

Les élèves de Gryffondor avaient la vague impression d'être de trop. Surtout quand Drago s'assit sur les genoux de Harry. Qui retint un soupir, au contact très indirect des fesses du jeune homme. Ils étaient devenus très sensibles à leur contact mutuel…

_-_ Je t'aime, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de Harry.

Qui soupira :

_-_ Tu es au courant que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, _maintenant_ ?

Drago eut un léger rire.

_-_ Ce qui unit un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, c'est aussi cela mon amour : une taquinerie sans fin… Il faudra t'y faire !

* * *

**Petites explications… Le monde des rêves m'a été inspiré par Robert Jordan. J'adorais l'idée de faire déambuler Harry au milieu des rêves des dormeurs. Je ne suis arrivé à l'écrire qu'à partir du moment où j'ai collé Drago dans l'histoire… Je referais peut-être une petite incursion dans ce monde…**

**Sinon, voilà c'est fini. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ma fin, mais bon en un jour… Ce n'est que mon 2nd lemon…. Mille excuses pour les fautes qui m'ont échappé.**

**Un GRAND MERCI à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review au cours de cette fic ! Je vous embrasse tous !**

**Je regrette d'avoir du censurer ma fic, mais dans ma bio, j'ai mis un lien vers le site de Harry Potter fanfiction, où elle se trouve en version non censurée (c'est le dernier chapitre de l'index). Merci encore de toutes vos reviews et bisous à tous !**

**Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez recevoir le petit fanzine que j'ai sorti pour la Japan Expo 2006, il suffit de m'envoyer un mail à melindra (a)tiscali.fr. Bisous à tous !**


End file.
